Memories of a Gardener
by Michelle Frodo
Summary: Memories can be powerful things, especially in times of sadness. After Frodo has left for Valinor, Sam reflects on their past, and enjoys his future. complete
1. The End

Authors note- This is my very first chapter story. I am a poet at heart,  
but this was an idea that would just not go away. But nobody need worry, I  
will still be carrying on with my poems, at the same time as keeping up  
with this story. I hope you enjoy it.  
Disclaimer- Tolkien was a genius, no doubt about it. Do I look like a  
genius to any of you out there? I did NOT create these characters; I just  
like to borrow them. (Though I would like to add that Sam belongs to me.  
He's mine, my own, my pressssiiioouuuss)  
  
A/N again- The first 2 paragraphs, up to the first ~*~ comes from the last  
chapter in the Return of the King. I would have written it in Italics, but  
I still can't figure out how to work the formatting on fanfic.  
  
Memories of a Gardener  
By Michelle Frodo  
Chapter 1-The End  
  
"But to Sam the evening deepened to darkness as he stood at the Haven; and  
as he looked at the grey sea he saw only a shadow on the waters that was  
soon lost in the West. There still he stood far into the night, hearing  
only the sigh and murmur of the waves on the shores of Middle-earth, and  
the sound of them sank deep into his heart. Beside him stood Marry and  
Pippin, and they were silent.  
  
* * *  
At last the three companions turned away, and never again looking back they  
rode slowly homewards; and they spoke no word to one another until they  
came back to the shire, but each had great comfort in his friends on the  
long grey road.  
At last they road over the downs and took the east road, and then merry and  
Pippin rode on to Buckland; and already they were singing again as they  
went. But Sam turned to Bywater, and so came back up the Hill, as day was  
ending once more. And he went on, and there was yellow light, and fire  
within; and the evening meal was ready, and he was expected. And Rose drew  
him in, and set him in his chair, and put little Elanor upon his lap.  
He drew a deep breath. "Well, I'm, back" he said.  
  
~*~  
The next morning, Samwise Gamgee awoke early, even before the sun had risen  
on another day. He got out of bed quietly so as not to wake Rose, and  
walked softly towards Frodo's room. "Frodo's old room" he corrected himself  
silently.  
  
Once inside, he lowered himself slowly onto the floor, and sat for a while  
in silence.  
His eyes scanned the room, wardrobe, bed and chest of draws. All in their  
right places, and yet not right at all. It felt empty, lonely and cold. Sam  
realised that tears were rolling down his cheeks. He sighed as he brushed  
them away with the back of his hand.  
  
He was doing exactly what he promised he wouldn't. Frodo had made him  
promise that he wouldn't be sad after he had left for Valinor. Now here Sam  
was, not even a day after leaving him, crying for his lost friend.  
  
Some promises are harder to keep then others.  
  
From his position on the floor, Sam could see underneath Frodo's bed. He  
caught sight of a box, pushed right back to the farthest corner.  
  
Curiosity got the better of him, as it so often had in the past. He crawled  
under the bed, and pulled out the box. It was a handsome wooden box, made  
from the finest strongest oak, with a lid on golden hinges.  
  
Sam's face assumed a puzzled expression, and he opened the box. Inside was  
a letter, folded in an envelope, addressed to `My dearest Sam`.  
  
Holding his breath, Sam pulled the letter out of the box, paying no  
attention to everything else that was inside it, and put the box on one  
side. He turned the envelope over in his hands, and opened it. The letter  
read:  
  
`My dearest Sam,  
If you are reading this, it means that I have finally left for the Heavens,  
and that you are now back home. You knew just as well as I did that this  
day was to come, and I remind you of your final promise, that you would not  
get upset. `  
  
Sam stopped, wiped more tears from his eyes, took a handkerchief from his  
pocket, blew his nose, and continued reading.  
  
`You have done so much for me over the years Sam. Were it not for you, it  
is doubtful that I would even be here to write this, and for that I wanted  
to thank you. There are no words in even the fair language of the elves  
that could describe what you mean to me, and not enough words for all the  
praise that you deserve.  
  
Inside this box is a collection of objects that will stir your memory.  
Bilbo always used to say that there was only so much you could remember,  
and that there were bound to be things in your past that you forget. But I  
don't want you to forget. I want you to remember.  
  
Keep this close to your heart Sam, with the knowledge that you can never  
forget, as long as there is someone to remind you.  
  
Everything has a place in your heart, and though your mind may have limited  
space, your heart can keep expanding. Remember Sam, that wherever I am now,  
that is where you are, safe inside my heart, and that is where you will  
remain.  
  
My strength, my light, my kindred spirit.  
My hope, my soul and my shining star.  
Forever and Always  
Frodo  
X`  
  
It was a full five minutes before Sam could stop his tears long enough to  
read the letter again.  
  
Rose had heard his sobs, and came to see what was wrong. She hovered in the  
doorway; uncertain as to whether she should go in or not. She decided to  
leave quietly, and come back later.  
  
It was Frodo who Sam needed right now, and she hoped that by leaving him,  
her husband might just find that person he was looking for. She walked back  
to their bedroom to get dressed.  
  
When Sam finally managed to read the letter through for a third time, he  
wondered what was meant by ` a collection of objects that will stir your  
memory`.  
  
He folded the letter and placed it carefully back in its envelope. Then he  
turned his attention to the earlier discarded box. He picked it up, put it  
on his knee, and opened the lid again.  
  
It turned out to be exactly what Frodo said it was.  
  
Inside the box were objects, that would mean nothing to anyone else, but  
each one was connected to a different thought, dream, feeling and memory,  
that came flooding back to Sam as he looked upon them.  
  
Mainly they were memories of Frodo and Sam's childhood, little things that  
may seem silly to other people, but to Sam, his world came alive again  
inside the box, and it turned out that Rose was right.  
  
Sam found Frodo, and he took Frodo's advice, and kept him close to his  
heart.  
  
~*~  
  
So just what is inside the box?  
Curious?  
Watch this space!  
May Elbereth bless my reviewers, flames will be used in destroying the  
Ring. 


	2. Good Luck

Here with a second chapter as promised!  
  
Lots of people expressed a great interest in this story, so I am going to give a brief outline of how I plan the story to go from now on.  
  
Each chapter will be concentrating on a different item from the box, therefore connected with a different memory of our beloved gardener. If all goes to plan, the story will show Sam and Frodo slowly growing up. It seems to me that whenever you remember something happening, you never remember all the bits in between, so if they seem a lot older in one chapter then they did in the last one, that's because they are. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, I have several chapters already mapped out, so we'll have to see.  
  
Many thanks to all my reviewers  
  
Shirebound- So Fan Fic ate your first review? Hmm. Well, thank you for re- doing it! And thank you for being my first ever reviewer of this story! I assure you, you are soon to find out exactly what is in the box!  
  
No.1 fan- Well.having a number one fan! What can I say! I've never really spoken to you before, but thanks for all the lovely reviews you never fail to leave for me! (a little bit of information about yourself?)  
  
Obelia medusa-Ta da! I finally got to talk to my reviewers! And thank you for your review, and I'm doing my best to make this `brill`.  
  
Cosmo-queen- I'm glad you enjoyed it! The letter sign off, if you didn't notice, was several lines from some of my poems that I have written in the past. Keep your reviews coming, and I hope you enjoy the story, a brief look at Frodo and Sams childhood, and an even briefer look at Sam's life without Frodo.  
  
Samwise the brave- Aww, I had you close to tears? That's so nice. Keep coming back for more little adventures, stories and ideas.  
  
Arwen undomiel 3- I know you were away, and I fully understand why you didn't review, but now that you're back, I'm expecting you to be prompt! Especially since you have nothing else to do during these long summer holidays!  
  
October- Am planning on keeping this story going, as long as you plan to keep reviewing for me!  
  
LegyLuva- Hey! No dying of suspense while there are chapters for you to review. Understand?? You're not going anywhere till I get reviews off you! It's bad enough you leave me alone for 2 weeks, now your planning on dying on me?? I don't think so madam! Here's your next chapter!  
  
Celebrindal- I did receive a review off you, though somewhere along the way FanFic seems to have eaten it! I'm not sure what you said, because it didn't come through on e-mail, but I'm sure it was something nice, as your many reviews so often are. Thank you!  
  
So here it is, chapter Number 2.  
  
~*~  
  
Memories of a Gardener  
  
By Michelle Frodo  
  
Chapter 2- Good Luck  
  
The first thing that Sam pulled out of the old wooden box was a small, silken, folded piece of cloth, which was almost purplish in colour.  
  
He placed the cloth on his hands, and carefully began to unfold it. Held within it, was a very tiny four-leaf clover. Sam almost laughed to think that Frodo had kept this for so long.  
  
Memories started to come flooding back to him. The events that had led up to Sam first meeting with Mr Frodo, and his first real adventure as a child.  
  
~*~  
  
The floor of BagEnd was littered with objects and mis-matched pieces of clothing. A half-full pack lay open in the hallway.  
  
The old hobbit walked excitedly from room to room, picking up anything he thought he might need, oblivious to the mess that he was making in his excitement.  
  
He only stopped when he stubbed his toe on the side of the bed.  
  
"Botheration" he sighed for the third time that day. He sat down on the nearest chair that wasn't occupied with bits and bobs, and rubbed his toe to try and stop the bruising.  
  
He wondered if he should slow down a bit. At the rate he was going, he was going to do himself an injury. But he wanted to be ready.  
  
It had been along time ago when the young and inexperienced Bilbo Baggins had run out without a pocket-handkerchief. Now that he was older, he had to be prepared. He was setting off for Buckland in less then 2 days.  
  
But at the thought of Buckland, of where he was going, and what he was going to do, the excitement flooded through the old hobbit once again.  
  
He stood up quickly, and without any sign of having slowed down, ran into the living room to find his second best pipe.  
  
Later that day, Bilbo headed down Bagshot Row. It was usual for The Gaffer to accompany Bilbo on his trips to Buckland. Though Bilbo insisted that he was `quite capable of looking after himself thank you very much for your concern`, Bell Gamgee insisted that her husband went along, and Bilbo was often glad of his company on the long road.  
  
Bilbo knocked on the door of number 3, and the Gaffer answered.  
  
"Good day to you Hamfast. I'm just checking that you're all ready for our trip tomorrow?"  
  
"That I am Mr Bilbo Sir" replied the Gaffer, before turning aside and doubling over with a nasty cough.  
  
Bilbo looked at his friend, and realised that he was obviously ill. He looked pale and weak, and well, very `Un-Gaffer like. `  
  
"Oh no you don't Hamfast Gamgee!" came a voice from down the hall. Bell ran to the door, taking the chance to talk to Bilbo while the Gaffer was still coughing.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr Bilbo, but Hamfast has come down with a touch o` the flu. Doctor says he's not allowed to travel. I'll send Hamson with you instead."  
  
"Now woman stop your fussin '," the Gaffer said croakily, having just recovered from his coughing fit.  
  
"I can travel all right, and besides, Hamson's working at the Proudfoots this week, and I ain't havin` him leavin` half a job. Halfred aint too well himself, and don't even think that you'll be sending any of the girls. I'll go with Mr Baggins. Doctor don't know what he's talkin` bout. Tis just a cough and nout else."  
  
"Now Gaffer, I won't hear a word of it. Not if you're ill. You rest up, and make sure you're well for the time I get back. I can go by myself."  
  
"Da! Da!" came a voice from behind the flowerbed. "I'll go with Mr Bilbo Da!" And so, that's how it came to pass. That 2 days later, Sam was setting off on his first adventure.  
  
* *  
  
Sam had never been out of Hobbinton before. In fact, if truth were told, he hadn't even ventured far from Bagshot row in the years he could remember.  
  
As they were walking, Sam twisted his head from one direction to another, wishing he had about 6 more eyes. He wanted to take in everything about his journey, so he could tell his sisters when he got home.  
  
"So, Sam" said Bilbo "Gaffer tells me you want to become a gardener." He purposely started a subject that Sam would want to talk about. It was after all, the one subject he excelled in.  
  
"Yes Mr Bilbo Sir. Da` says I have a `way with the posies`. He's bin teaching me. I'm already in change of our garden at home, though not the vegey` patch, Da's very proud of his carrots. But Da says that next year I might get to look after a bit of BagEnd's garden too."  
  
Bilbo thought for a moment. "Sam" he said finally "I do believe that there's a plot of land behind BagEnd which needs tending to. I've never really planted anything there, and sure as weeds are weeds Gaffer hasn't had time. How about I give you that bit of land, to do whatever you like with, start off your gardening career?"  
  
Sam was speechless. He was very much in awe of the master of BagEnd, and had had little reason for talking to him until now. He knew that his Gaffer said he was the kindest hobbit this side of the Brandywine, but Sam never really understood how nice Bilbo really was, until he was offered this simple plot of land.  
  
"Why.why thank you very much Mr Bilbo Sir!.. I mean..It's righ' nice of you.. Just.just thank you!" he finally managed to stammer. Bilbo laughed, and they continued walking.  
  
* *  
  
Sam noticed that the closer they got to Brandyhall, the more excited Bilbo became. A smile lit up his old face, and he seemed to grow younger with every step. He had a strange sort of spring in his stride, so that by the time they were 15 minutes walk away, Sam was practically having to run to keep up.  
  
The young gardener knew that they were going to visit Bilbo's many relations, and one in particular, who Bilbo called `My Frodo` or `Frodo- lad`. Sam bit his bottom lip. He was shy around people. He suddenly realised that he didn't know what he should call this `Frodo`. Mr Frodo-lad? Mr Baggins? Or would Mr Frodo do? But before Sam could think about it anymore, they had rounded a bend in the road, and there was a sudden cry of "Bilbo!" "Bilbo!"  
  
~*~  
  
Momentarily Sam was brought back to the present, sat on the floor in Frodo's old bedroom. Realising that he had a pain in the bottom of his back from being sat in an uncomfortable position on the floor for so long. He moved his seat to the bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bilbo!" "Bilbo!"  
  
The old hobbits face lit up with a smile bigger then any Sam had ever seen.  
  
"Frodo!" Bilbo called back, and spread his arms wide. Sam saw a hobbit a few years older then himself with dark curls practically tearing up the road towards them, and he fell into Bilbo's arms. The force knocked them both onto the floor, but neither seemed to notice, and if they did, they didn't care.  
  
"Oh Bilbo I missed you!"  
  
"I missed you too Frodo-lad, missed you something dreadful."  
  
"I've been waiting for you for two days. Uncle Saradoc said you weren't coming till tomorrow, but I've been waiting anyway."  
  
Bilbo's arms were wrapped almost protectively round his young cousin, and Frodo was almost sat on his lap.  
  
Sam was stood at the side, watching with an open mouth. Realising what he was doing, he shut his mouth quickly. Gaffer had always said it was rude to stare. But he couldn't help it. He had never seen anything like the young hobbit with dark curls.  
  
Bilbo and Frodo laughed and stood up.  
  
"Frodo, I'd like you to meet Sam. Sam, this is Frodo"  
  
Sam looked up into Frodo's face, to say `how do you do` or `pleased to meet you` or something similar, but when he first looked into Frodo's clear blue eyes, all thoughts of being polite just vanished.  
  
"`Tis like a sky from a summer's day and stars from a winters night mixed themselves all together." Sam said, not even realising he had spoken out load, until he saw a puzzled look on that almost elven face.  
  
"Oh.So sorry" he said, realising his mistake. "Pleased to meet you Mr Frodo" he hurriedly added, blushing to the roots of his blond hair.  
  
Frodo shook his hand, staring at Sam almost as hard as Sam had stared at him.  
  
"You must be one of the Gaffer's sons?" Frodo asked. Sam nodded.  
  
"You have a look of your father" Frodo explained. Sam couldn't understand it, but with these words, he felt rather then heard the older hobbit sighing, almost sadly, and a great ache welled up in Sam heart.  
  
Bilbo seemed not to have noticed.  
  
"The Gaffer's ill Frodo, and couldn't make the trip, so Sam here said he'd accompany me instead."  
  
Frodo turned away from Sam to look at Bilbo and smiled.  
  
"The Gaffer's not here did you say? Molly won't like that."  
  
Bilbo laughed. Molly was a kitchen maid at Brandyhall, and had been quite taken with the gardener ever since his first visit. Hamfast had taken to hiding in the potting shed whenever he saw her coming.  
  
"Come on then," said Bilbo, picking his bag up off the road where it had fallen. "Lets get a move on"  
  
* *  
  
Over the next few days, Bilbo, Frodo and Sam spent an awful lot of time together.  
  
They would take picnics and go on long walks, sometimes not returning till after supper. The cook didn't approve of this, because besides having to feed another 3 hungry mouths when they returned, she felt that she was sending too much food up to the main hall.  
  
(Frodo and Bilbo suspected that a growing Brandybuck had a lot to do with the fact that their share of the food was always eaten.)  
  
It seemed to Sam that Bilbo must have indeed missed Frodo very much. His Gaffer had been working for Bilbo since before Sam was born, and Sam had never seen him this happy before.  
  
Sam, for his part, grew very close to Frodo. He had to keep reminding himself that Frodo and Bilbo were gentle hobbits, and that he was only a gardener. There were plenty of hobbits around Brandyhall who were more suited of their company and friendship.  
  
The fact remained however, that both Frodo and Bilbo seemed to enjoy spending time with him, and treated him as a member of the family.  
  
Having what the Gaffer called a `sensible head on his shoulders` Sam didn't believe in things like fate and destiny. But he was becoming, though he couldn't even explain it to himself, almost `protective` of Frodo.  
  
Ever since that moment on the road when Sam had felt his heart would surely burst with Frodo's sadness, the gardener felt as though he wanted to do everything in his power to stop it happening again.  
  
He mentally shuck himself. Frodo was older then he was, and more educated at that. He could take care of himself better then a simple gardener would ever be able to.  
  
* *  
  
About a week before Bilbo and Sam were due to be returning to Hobbinton, Sam was alone in the gardens of Brandyhall.  
  
It was a warm night with a gentle breeze. Sam knew that Bilbo was spending the evening with master Saradoc, something that Bilbo had been reluctant to do, but which he felt was his duty, having come all this way.  
  
Sam knew that Frodo would probably be alone, and he wondered whether the older hobbit would care to take a walk with him on such a nice night.  
  
He walked into Brandyhall and up the stairs to Frodo's room. Sam still didn't like living on two floors. It felt so unsafe, and so unnatural He reached Frodo's door and knocked.  
  
"Come in " came Frodo's cheery voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Sam pushed the door open, and had to bring his hand to his mouth to stop himself crying out. Frodo was sat on the windowsill, his arms around his knees. More then that, the window was open. The breeze was blowing the hobbits hair across his face.  
  
"Hello Sam"  
  
"Mr Frodo! What are you doing?" Sam asked, startled.  
  
"I would have thought it was obvious what I was doing Sam." Answered Frodo with a laugh. "I'm sat on the windowsill"  
  
"But Mr Frodo!" Sam stuttered "It's so high up! And with the window open and all, I mean to say, you could fall out!"  
  
Frodo laughed and jumped off the sill, landing in front of Sam on the floor.  
  
"Is that better? Now, what did you want Sam?"  
  
"Well, it's just such a nice night, and you were up hear by yourself, I wondered if you'd like to take a walk with me?" Sam asked carefully. He still didn't know if it was right for him and Frodo to be friends, and he didn't want to bring offence.  
  
"Sam, there is nothing I would like better" Frodo answered. "There's a nice walk up by the stream which I don't think we've done yet. Shall we go there?" Sam nodded, and they set off.  
  
* *  
  
They had been walking for nearly 15 minutes. Frodo was right; it was a lovely walk. They walked in silence, enjoying the sound of the stream, the birds and the wind in the trees. Sam was pulling up the courage to ask Frodo a question that had been on his mind for a while.  
  
"Mr Frodo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know the other day when you said that I looked like my Da`? Why did it make you so sad?"  
  
Frodo stopped in his tracks, this had been the last thing he had expected. "How did you know it made me sad?"  
  
"I don't rightly know `how`. It never showed on your face or anything, it just seemed to me that you were. I'm sorry Mr Frodo, I didn't mean to upset you, I won't mention it again"  
  
"No, it's all right Sam." After a pause, he said, "Let's sit down."  
  
They sat in the lengthening shadow of a great chestnut tree, and Frodo stared at the running water of the stream, as though trying to put his thoughts into words. Sam sat and waited patiently.  
  
"Sam" he said at last "did anybody ever tell you why I came to live in Brandyhall?" Sam thought for a moment. It seemed obvious to him now, he knew that Frodo was related to the Brandybucks, but was not one of them himself.  
  
"No" Sam said aloud.  
  
"Well, many years ago, my parents were killed in a boating accident."  
  
Sam was startled. He tried to imagine what his life would be like without his own parents. The thought almost brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"I came to live at Brandyhall because I had no where else to go. I was still very upset about my parents' death, but because the place is so big, nobody ever really noticed that I was suffering. People used to tell me that I looked an awful lot like my father, just like you. Some of the older women even used to call me `Drogo` by mistake, and it..it made me sad."  
  
Sam was almost crying by this stage, only strong will was enabling him to hold his tears back. He wanted to tell Frodo to stop, but now that he had started, it was easier to keep going.  
  
"Nobody ever really understood, and I never had anyone to really talk to. I was alone, and I felt so lost. It was only when Bilbo came to visit me, a few months after I had moved in, that I started to find myself again. He let me speak my mind. If ever I was lonely or sad, he wanted to know about it, he took the time to listen to me. That was years ago now, and I still spend most of my time here looking forward to Bilbo's next visit.  
  
Of course I'm grateful to uncle Saradoc for taking me in, but he never really has time for me, having the whole of Brandyhall to run. I'm not as lost when Bilbo is around, but some things still remind me of what happened, and saying that you looked like your father was one of those things."  
  
Frodo paused for breath. Tears spilled out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Sam had lost the battle to fight back tears also. Just thinking of Frodo being so lonely and lost made him sad. At seeing Frodo's own tears, he was distraught. He wanted to say something, some words of comfort, but he had never been good with words.  
  
He cast his eyes down to the ground, and leafed his hands through the blades of grass. Something caught between his fingers, and he pulled up a four-leaf clover.  
  
"Wow! Mr Frodo look!" Sam gasped. In shire legend, four-leaf clovers bring good luck to whoever holds them.  
  
Frodo smiled between his tears at Sam's find. Clovers with four leaves were very rare.  
  
Sam looked from his clover to Frodo. He smiled. His Gaffer always said that gestures were worth a thousand words. Sam held Frodo's hand, and pushed the clover into it.  
  
"Here Mr Frodo. It seems to me that you need more luck then I do."  
  
* *  
  
Sam was in the kitchens at Brandyhall, preparing drinks for Frodo and Bilbo. Ever since their talk by the stream, Sam tried to give Frodo as much room to talk with Bilbo as he possibly could.  
  
Bilbo had called Frodo into his room nearly 20 minutes ago, and Sam thought that they might be wanting a cup of tea. He was waiting for the water to boil, when he heard his name being shouted.  
  
"Sam! Sam! Where in the Westfarthing are you? Sam!"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen Mr Frodo" Sam called. He walked over to the door, which nearly hit him in the face as Frodo pushed it open.  
  
"Sam? Oh, there you are! Oh Sam you'll never believe what's just happened! Your four-leaf clover worked Sam! It's brought me the best look in the world!"  
  
"And what might that be Mr Frodo?" Sam asked excitedly.  
  
"Bilbo asked me to come and live with him! I'm coming to Hobbinton with you! I'm going to live in BagEnd with Bilbo! Sam isn't it wonderful!"  
  
Frodo had the world's biggest grin on his face, and Sam soon joined him.  
  
"It's all to do with my clover Mr Frodo, that's what it is, it was my Good- luck clover that did it! Oh hurrah! You're coming to Hobbinton!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
May Elbereth bless my reviewers, Flames will be used in destroying the Ring.  
  
This chapter was brought to you by Lembas, one bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man. 


	3. Bag Ends Burglar

What great responses to my story! I can't quite believe how many of you are enjoying this. Of course, I only write these things because I like to do it, but the fact that everybody actually wont's me to write more is a real boost to my creative mind! Thank you so much.

Many Thanks to my reviewers

Obelia medusa- Unfortunately it appears that position of `my number one fan` has already been filled, and the keeper is not willing to share. I can offer you ` number one jellyfish fan`. How's that?I actually did consider having Sam address Frodo as `Mr Frodo-Lad` but I found that the only person whose reaction I could visualise was Bilbo's, and that was just to laugh hysterically! So I decided to just leave it as Sam's thoughts.

Shirebound- I am so glad that I managed to hook you into my story! You write your own story so well, it really is an honour to think that you like mine even half as much as I enjoy yours!I'm glad you liked the Gaffer's dialogue. I actually do a lot of work on that. I think that the Gamgees would not have had an accent, but because they are of working class, would simply be used to shortening their words, and pushing two words together where possible. E.g. `T'aint`, short for `it ain't`, short of `it isn't. ` There is not a Gamgee word in the whole of my story that I have not looked at in detail!And please do keep pointing out my mistakes, especially with major places such as Bag End and Brandy Hall. I tend to write my story on paper first, and sometimes the books are not easily accessible. (For example, when travelling down the motorway in the car!) So if I type straight from my notes, I don't often think to check for things like that. You help me a lot!

Celebrindal- Ok Ok, my next chapter is here. I actually started to type it up after your review told me to `Go! Now!`. I'm glad you liked my Sam character. My inspiration for him comes mainly from the books, other people's fanfic (though I assure you, I steal nothing!) and a lot of my own imagination in there as well. 

No 1 fan- Ok, I told that you were not willing to share your title, and I think you are well deserved of it! I don't want to know a lot about you, just simply your name and your age will do. I'm just interested to see what kinds of people like to read my stories (and poems). If you don't want to tell me that's fine, I won't hold it against you! And thank you very much for your compliments! They mean so much to me as a writer, and as a person.

Samwise the brave- your wait is over. Here is another chapter. And just to clarify, Mrs Frodo is actually a very good name. I'm telling you he's mine..my own..and I'm not sharing! But joking aside, Thank you for continuing to read! Hope to her more from you!

LegyLuva- So we all know I can't spell, and we all know I make `traditional` spelling mistakes. I tend to rely on my creative talents (if I have any) rather then my ability to spell. (Which is a good job, otherwise I really would be bottom of the pile!)Mine's your favourite story, mine's your favourite story *in a sing song voice***** hehehe.Please don't die on me! I'll continue to post!

????- All right, its confession time. I don't know what you are talking about. Which bit from the extended dvd did I include? I wasn't even aware that I had done. But anyway, The idea from memory sparking items came because me and my friends had just left school, and everything and everywhere reminded us of something, so it seemed a good idea to make this true for Sam after Frodo had left as well. Putting them all in a box was only to make my job easier!

ElveNDestiNy- Glad to have you joining me on this journey through Sam and Frodo's early friendship! I also detest slash, so you won't be finding any here! (Does the fact that both the N's in your name are capitals have any significance? I know I shouldn't be so nosy, but I'm just curious!)

cosmo-queen- glad to see you are enjoying this. It gives me grate pleasure to know that people are enjoying my work, and that you happen to think it was ` wrote beautifully`. Thank you so much!

~*~

Memories of a Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 3- Bag Ends Burglar

Rose had walked into Frodo's old bedroom at BagEnd to find Sam asleep on the bed. She sighed. 

"Sam?" She whispered quietly, gently waking her husband. "Sam, are you all right?"

"I will be." Was Sam's only answer.

"You wanting any breakfast?" Rose asked with a smile, knowing the answer full well. Sam walked into the kitchen to be greeted with the sight and smells of toast, fried tomatoes and bacon, and a cup of soothing tea. 

"Rose, up-until now, I never knew why I married you." Sam laughed playfully, pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

After his breakfast, Sam went about some of his normal chores around the house. But somehow, without Frodo there, he just couldn't seem to be able to do anything. 

Everything reminded him of the day before, when he had seen his best friend sail off on an elven boat without him.

`If a job's worth doin' its worth doin' right.` as his Gaffer used to say. `An' if I ain't doin' it right, then it ain't worth doin' at all. So pull yourself together Sam Gamgee` he scolded himself. 

Eventually, a few hours later, he gave up. His mind was still on the box, which lay where he had left it in Frodo's room. He sat down on Frodo's bed, and pulled out the next item.

It was a small, flat, rounded, wooden button.

~*~

"Oh Sam not another one!" Daisy sighed in exasperation. "That's the third one this week!" 

Sam and Bilbo had returned to Hobbiton from Brandy Hall nearly a week ago. Bilbo had sorted Frodo's adoption out with the Mayor, prepared the boys room, and now had gone back to Buckland to bring Frodo home.

Sam just had to wait.

The young gardener knew that they should be arriving any day now, and he couldn't remember ever being so excited.

Like most hobbits, Sam had a bad habit. Some bite their fingernails; many of the girls like to play with their hair. 

Whenever Sam was nervous or excited, he tended to twist the buttons on his shirt. He didn't even realise he was doing it, until he twisted it so much that the thread broke, and the button had to be re-sewn.

"Honestly Sam, I reckon I must 'a sewed more buttons on for you then for everyone else put together" Daisy laughed playfully.

She took the button from him and went to find a needle and thread while Sam took his shirt off.

"What's got you so excited Sam?" She asked, walking back into the room with a needle.

"Mr Bilbo comin' home `o course. It shouldn' be long now, not more 'n a few days. And he's bringing Mr Frodo with him."

"T'aint like you to mix with gentle hobbits. Before your trip to Buckland you was even afraid o' walking past Mr Bilbos' gate! What changed?"

"I d'know Daisy. Mr Frodo ain't like other gentle hobbits. He actually wanted to spend more time with me then with his friends at Brandy Hall. He's really friendly. I s'pect you'll get what I mean when he gets here. He's just such a happy person, specially when Mr Bilbo's around. He sort of got a spring in his step when he walks, and its kind'a infectious. You just can't stand round him for more'n a few minutes without catching a smile, if you follow."

Daisy finished with the button, and handed Sam his shirt back. "Well, if everythin' you and Da' been saying about him is true, I reckon he's gonna be a mighty fine one to work for, just like Mr Bilbo. Speakin' o' which, you better be goin' back up to Bag End and finish your gardening."

Sam kissed Daisy's cheek. 

"Thanks for sewin' me button back on"

"Your welcome. Just don't you be tellin' Mam you pulled another one off, she's about ready to bury you up to your neck if you loose another, you lost one at Bag End only yesterday"

"I did try an' look for it Daisy, really I did, bit it just vanished. I reckon a caterpillar musta' eaten it." 

* * *

Bilbo had given Sam a patch of garden at Bag End for his very own. He had said that Sam could do whatever he liked with it.

Sam had been so very happy when he discovered that his `garden` could be seen from what was soon to be Frodo's new room.

Sam decided that he was going to plant some of the prettiest flowers that would grow. 

He was quite worried that maybe Frodo wouldn't like it in Hobbiton, and would want to go back to Buckland. So by making the view from Frodo's window the nicest he knew how, he hoped to get his new friend to stay.

* * *

The next morning, Sam was working on his `garden` as usual, pulling up any weeds that even dared to poke their heads up. 

He was having difficulty with a particularly large dandelion, which didn't want to give up its space in Sam's flower bed. 

"Come up darn you! I'm rightly gonna' pull your head off, just you see if I don't!" he spoke to the weed, while vigorously tugging at it. 

Suddenly, Sam was aware of a noise.

Aside from the usual sounds of the breeze blowing through the leaves, the birds in the trees, the miller's cart passing on the road to market. It was as though someone was moving around_ inside_ Bag End.

The young gardener sat up and listened, hardly daring to breathe. There was a burglar in Bag End!

Sam pulled himself up on Frodo's window ledge. His little heart began to beat fast. 

He was going to catch a burglar! 

Maybe his Gaffer would reward him for taking on a troll single-handed. `No, it's not a troll. ` Sam thought to himself. `It's a dragon, that's what it is! `

His heart was beating so loud Sam was sure whatever it was inside would be able to hear it. He took up all of his courage, and peered in through the window. 

Somebody else peered out at the same time. Sam's green eyes met with a pair of startled blue ones.

That was too much for the young lad. With a cry, he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

Sam came round a few minutes later, and at first couldn't understand why he was lying on the ground. 

Then he remembered the Burglar! 

He sat up quickly, and came face to face with the same pair of blue eyes. But this time he could see who they belonged to.

"Mr Frodo!" The child cried, seeing Frodo hanging out over of his window ledge.

"Sam, are you all right?" Frodo asked concerned. "You fell with quite a bump. What ever startled you so?"

"I..I..I thought you was a burglar Mr Frodo!" Sam stuttered. "I didn't realise you was home and I heard a noise, and.." He stopped, because Frodo was laughing. 

"What's so funny?" he asked, getting to his feet.

"You thought I was a burglar" Frodo laughed "and I thought you were coming to eat me"

"Beg your pardon Mr Frodo? Eat you? What are you talkin' about Sir?"

"Who's head were you threatening to rip off?" Frodo asked with a smile at his friend.

"Oh!" Sam cried, blushing. "Well it certainly weren't yours Mr Frodo. It was this weed here."

Just at that moment the Gaffer appeared round the corner.

"Sam? Sam I need you t'help me plant this apple blossom tree. Oh, Good Mornin' Mr Frodo! So pleased to see you."

"And the same to you Gaffer. I trust you got over your cold?"

"Agh, t'weren't nothin' to be worried abou'. Settlin' in all right young master?"

"Fine thank you, though we only arrived late last night. I think I shall go and join my uncle for breakfast." Frodo answered.

"Good idea Sir. I shall see you round."

He walked off around the other side of the garden, and Sam began to follow him. Just as Frodo was pulling away from the window, something caught his eye in the grass.

"Sam?" He called the young gardener back. Sam walked back to stand in front of Frodo.

"Aye Sir?"

"Is that your button on the grass there?"

Sam looked down at the ground, and picked the little wooden button up. 

"I reckon so Mr Frodo."

"Another one who likes to twist his buttons off are you?" Frodo asked with a smile.

"How'd you know that Sir?" Sam asked startled.

"Merry used to do it a lot back at Brandy Hall" Frodo explained. "I was forever following him round with his lost buttons. Now it seems I shall have to be doing the same for you."

Sam placed the button in his pocket with a smile, then turned round to offer the Gaffer some help with his tree.

~*~*~

Ok, so a bit of a shorter chapter then the last one, but the next one promises to be a bit longer.

May Elbereth bless my reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the Ring 

This chapter was brought to you by ent-draughts, which you cannot go drinking and expect no more to come of them than a pot of beer. (In the words of Gimli the dwarf)


	4. Thunder

As always, great responses to my last chapter. I'm sorry that this one is a bit late in coming, but I've started college this week, and as you can guess, if had other things to be doing! But it's here now, and the next chapter should be up in the not too distant future.

Shirebound-Please do keep pointing out those obvious errors, I am trying my hardest to correct anything that you point out, so please do keep at it. I'm so glad that you are enjoying this!

Bookworm200- I also love post-quest and pre-quest stories the best, which was why I tried to figure a way of combining the two. I'm glad you like it! Welcome on bored! (I love your name by the way!)

Celebrindal- Sorry the update was a bit late, but I'm happy you liked the lines from the last one. The one's you pointed out were probably my favourite as well. (I'm I allowed to have favourite lines in my own story? Oh well)

Gamgeefest- Glad to see more new people joining the slowly growing number of my reviewers! I write because people like you inspire me with your nice reviews, keep them coming!

Crazytook- I was actually going for that cute/sad feeling with this, so I'm happy you picked up on that! Can I ask you what `kudos` means? Severaly people have said it before, and I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about! It's good I hope!

MaidenOfImladris- The flash backs are actually all part of the story, without them, there would be no plot, so It's a good job that you like them best! But seriously, thank you for such a kind review!

Samwise the Brave- Your wish has been granted my friend, here is the next chapter! (I'm sorry it was a bit late in coming)

No1fan (who refuses to give up her title)- I was happy to hear that you think that my story would even be worth Tolkein reading! Next chapter here, your wait is over.

????- Indeed, Legolas did refer to lembas as his `commercial`, and I suppose I did sort of use that, but I was actually quoting out of the book, so I didn't relate to the dvd when you mentioned it.

Cosmo-queen- Glad you could imagine Sam's dialogue as much as I can, the line about the caterpillar eating his button was the one I was most proud of (and the one that I only put in as an after thought, that one was one of the last to go in!) 

Obelia medusa- I understand your lateness completely, I did guess that you were moving house, so I really don't hold it against you my number one jellyfish fan! I'm glad you liked my `Pulling your head off` line, the idea made even me laugh when it came to me! (If that isn't sounding too big headed!) And you think I have literacy talents? Wow! 

I have been looking for your next chapter of anchored, but it doesn't seem to be up yet. Hmm..I don't suppose you got fed up with your new place and decided to move back where you came from again? I didn't think so!

Mousegal- I'm glad you like my Sam character, as you probably already know, he was my favourite in the book, so I found his younger childhood not that hard to imagine! I'm glad you liked my letter, that took me quite a while to write, and get it just like I thought it should go. I don't know if you noticed, but several of the lines were taken directly from some of my poems! Anyway, I'll let you get on with reading my next chapter now!

LegyLuva- (A Sam of my very own.) No spelling mistakes? By Jove! But I doubt this will last long, look hard enough, and you're bound to find some in this chapter! 

And you used to twist your own buttons? Well there you go, I never knew that. Just another reason why you seem so very much like my own Sam! 

If indeed, I never get enough flames to destroy the Ring, then it will be up to you to help me do it myself dear friend!

I had to save your response till last, because I wanted to include this announcement in it

****

Important announcement: This story is specially written for My very own Sam, who was my whole complete inspiration for this idea, and the whole reason that this chapter came into being. 

I'm sure this will not make sense to the rest of you, but by the end, LegyLuva will know exactly why this story is dedicated to her, as a thank you for so many years of friendship. May it continue throughout college. "My strength, my light, my kindred spirit, my hope, my soul and my shining star"

~*~

Memories of a Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 4- Thunder

Over the next few weeks, Sam refused to let himself open the Box, which he had stored underneath Frodo's bed. 

He knew that it would be simply too much of a distraction, he had spent so much time musing already. 

Instead, he plunged himself into his jobs, and kept his mind occupied during the day. 

He was elected mayor of Hobbiton, which worked as a fine thing to concentrate on for a little while.

But he never did plan on forgetting completely, as Frodo had pleaded with him not to, and so it was one blustery autumn morning when he found himself back on the floor of the old bedroom of Bag End.

But his mind didn't stay in Bag End. 

After finding the next item in the box, his mind was taken through the door, down the hall way, and out of the garden into the lane beyond….

~*~

Sam trudged miserably up the lane, his hands in his pockets and his head down. He was heading up to the pasture that overlooked Hobbiton, with some other boys who lived in the area. 

He didn't understand why he had to go with them. He would much rather have gone to Bag End, and maybe worked on his garden. But his mother had insisted. 

Why it was important for him to spend time with lads his own age was a mystery to the sad young hobbit.

Similarly, the boys weren't particularly happy at having Sam join them. He was a few years younger then them, and in their opinion, too little to join in with their games. 

But Sancho Proudfoots mother had insisted that they take the Gamgee lad along with them. 

Acorn pasture was a great playing field for the young hobbit children. It was located at the top of a hill near to the Green Dragon Inn. 

On three sides trees surrounded it, and the fourth side was the beginning of what the young children liked to call a `mountain`. 

It was far enough away from the adults so that the children had privacy, but close enough to make sure that no mischief went on. 

The path to Acorn pasture ran by the side of a stream, which fell down to join the Brandywine fifty miles away.

Sam had never been to the pasture before, but had heard his brothers talking about it many times. 

He walked up the path by the stream gloomily, while the other boys chatted amongst themselves. 

The path soon left the stream and turned into the `forest` (the `forest` was little more then a small copse of trees, but the hobbit lads and lasses had little knowledge of the world beyond their own front gardens.)

The much used path wound between trees and bushes, until it emerged at the edge of the small field. 

The boys ran to the rock that stood in the middle of a sea of grass, while Sam walked after them slowly, enjoying the feel of the damp grass between his toes.

The first game the boys decided to play was `Mad Baggins`. Sam strongly objected to this, wanting to be faithful to his much loved Mr Bilbo, but the boys ignored his objections. 

It was decided that Robin was to play Bilbo, and the rest were to play dwarfs, apart from Togo, who played a wizard when he was needed.

This agreed upon, the lads began their game. It became obvious to young Sam that they were not going to listen to his objections that Bilbo was not `mad`. 

So Sam decided that the least he could do was make sure that they held true to the story. He walked up to Sancho, who, being the eldest by nearly 4 months, had elected himself as leader of the group.

"Mr Sancho" The young lad said, tugging on the older boy's sleeve. Sancho looked down at him.

"Some of you will have to play 2 dwarfs Sir." Sam instructed. Sancho raised his eyebrows.

"As there's six of you" Sam continued, counting on his fingers "Five of you will have to play two dwarfs, and one of you will have to play three." Sam looked up grinning, pleased at having worked this out all by himself.

The beginning of a smirk began to form on Sanchos' face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Sam. By now the rest of the group had stopped trying to force Robin into a sack and be kidnapped by the dwarfs, and came over to listen to their conversation.

"Well " Sam explained "Mr Bilbo went on his trip with thirteen dwarfs, him bein' the lucky number an' all"

The other lads fell about laughing, and ignoring the young gardener, they carried on with their game.

Sam persisted however, in pointing out the various mistakes and changes they had made to Bilbo Baggins' adventure all those many years ago.

"Mr Bilbo met trolls before he came to the Goblins, you've missed the trolls out…….."

"If I remember rightly, the dwarfs were kept in different rooms 'round the elves castle, not all in one room…"

The boys grew so annoyed with Sam's corrections that they soon gave it up. Instead they decided to play hide and seek. 

Sam loved hide and seek. Whenever he played with Frodo, the tweenager would pretend to be a dragon or a troll that Sam had to hide from. 

The first time they had played, Frodo hadn't explained this, and Sam had been scared close to tears when Frodo had roared like a giant.

Freddie said that he would be `it` first, and the other boys ran off to hide, while he counted to a hundred.

Sam was determined not to be the first one found. He wanted to prove that he could play games just as well as the older boys. With this in mind, he ran into the trees, looking for a good place to hide. 

He soon came to the bottom of a giant chestnut tree. Frodo, Halfred and Hamson had taught him how to climb trees a few weeks ago. This one was high, but didn't seem too difficult. Sam began to climb.

* * *

Frodo and Bilbo were sat on the couch in the living room in Bag End. Frodo was reading aloud from an elvish book, and Bilbo was correcting his pronunciations. 

"Well done lad, only a few mistakes. You're getting a lot better."

"Thanks Bilbo" Frodo beamed. 

The young hobbit would have done anything to please his `Uncle Bilbo` and his was the highest praise Frodo felt he could receive. He loved the old Hobbit dearly.

"Frodo my boy, would you go down and fetch young Sam for me? It's just about time for him to be starting his reading lesson."

"All right Bilbo, I'll go down the Row and see if I can find him."

Frodo grabbed his coat and walked through the door, closing it behind him with a bang. 

His habit of slamming doors had annoyed Bilbo at first; he felt that door slamming simply made too much noise. 

But after having lived with Frodo for many months, he found that doors closing quietly didn't make _enough _noise, and had even started to slam them himself.

Bilbo began to tidy up Frodo's work. Over the last few months Frodo had learned to read and write quite a bit of the elvish language. 

The floor was scattered with pieces of paper, Bilbo's flowing elvish script on top, Frodo's neat copy underneath.

Bilbo was amazed at the progress that Frodo was making. It had taken Bilbo several years to come even close to Frodo's standard of just over three months' work.

The boy had a good head on his shoulders, Bilbo thought, as he began to get Sam's work out. 

Teaching the common tongue was far easier then teaching elvish. 

He set Sam's work on the table, and sat with his pipe while he waited for his nephews' return with young gardener in tow.

* * *

Frodo walked down Bagshot Row and came to number three. Bell Gamgee was darning shirts in the garden.

"Mrs Gamgee?" Frodo called. Bell looked up from her work.

"Hello Mr Frodo dear, wha' can I do for you?"

"I was wondering where Sam was. Bilbo says its time for his lesson. He's usually sat here at the gate waiting for me. Is he all right?"

"Oh he's fine. He's jus' gone up to Acorn pasture with some other boys. You can go n' get him if Mr Bilbo wants him. Just follow this road up past the Dragon, follow the stream, and you'll soon come to it."

"Thank you Mrs Gamgee" Frodo called politely, and walked off down the path that led to the Dragon.

He crossed the stream by the bridge, and followed the path up by the side of the fast flowing water.

The sky was getting dark, and it looked like rain. A breeze started to pick up as Frodo carried on walking. 

He soon came across a group of chattering lads walking the other way down the path towards him.

"I'm looking for Acorn pasture. Am I on the right road?" he asked them.

All the boys knew that Frodo was Bilbo's heir, and that he was a gentle-hobbit. They treated him with as much respect as they could manage.

"Yeah Master Baggins', you're on the right road, ya just follow this path up, that'll lead ya right. Just come down from there meself actually."

"You have?" Frodo asked. He recognised the lads, and he suspected that it was this group that Sam had gone to play with. 

But there was no sign of his little friend. 

"Perhaps you can tell me where Sam Gamgee might be?" he asked.

The lads looked at each other startled, they had completely forgotten about Sam. Suddenly, Sancho started laughing, and the other lads couldn't help but laugh as well. 

"What's so funny?" Frodo asked, beginning to get annoyed at not being able to get a straight answer from them. 

"Was Sam Gamgee up in the pasture with you or not?"

"He was with us…..but…but…" Togo managed to say in between chuckles.

"Oh Elbereth!" Frodo cursed. "Just give me an answer will you!"

"He's still up there!" Robin managed at last. "We were playing hide and seek, n' when it started to look like rain, we made our way back down, n' didn't notice he weren't with us."

"He's up there by himself?" Frodo said, to no one in particular. 

He pushed past the group of lads, who were still laughing at having forgotten about Sam, and made his way up the path again.

His pace quickened as the first big drops of rain began to fall. He could see the footprints of the lads who had just walked down the path slowly turning mushy as the rain fell heavier on the mud.

He stopped.

Something was telling him to go to his right. He hadn't reached the path yet, and right would take him straight into the bushes. 

Frodo knew what a stupid suggestion that was; it was dangerous to leave the path. 

But some deep dark corner of his mind was screaming at him to go to his right. 

The rain fell heavier. The thought wouldn't go away. He had to make a decision. 

Frodo took a deep breath, and clambered into the undergrowth.

* * * 

Sam had been sat in the tree for ages. It must have been at least half an hour. 

At first he was pleased. He had found the best hiding place, and they couldn't find him. 

Soon he began to get worried. What if the never found him? He would have to sit up in the tree forever. 

Suddenly a drop of water landed on his nose. He looked up, and through the many branches, Sam saw the dark clouds that promised rain. 

He decided he would have to go down himself. They obviously weren't going to find him. 

He stretched his foot down to the branch below, but couldn't reach it. He strained and he struggled, but to no avail. 

Just at that moment the rain began to fall heavier, and Sam lost his footing. 

He gave a cry, and managed to catch hold of the branch. 

He pulled himself up, huffing and puffing with the effort. He held on to the branch for dear life, and leaned his back against the trees think trunk. 

He was stuck up in a tree, and couldn't get back down again.

* * *

Frodo continued to push his way through the trees that surrounded Acorn Pasture. He still didn't know what had made him leave the path. But the same something was telling him he was on the right track. He called at the top of his voice.

"Sam?.. Sam Gamgee can you hear me?"

"Mr Frodo? Is that you Sir?" Came the reply.

"Sam?" Frodo called again relieved at hearing his friends' voice. "Sam where are you?"

"I'm up here"

Frodo looked up into the branches of a great chestnut tree. He spotted Sam high up in its branches. The rain was falling harder.

"Sam! It's all right, I'm here now, climb down and I'll take you home"

"Mr Frodo I'm stuck!"

Frodo swore quietly to himself. He looked up at the branches, wet now and very slippery. Climbing trees in the rain was dangerous. 

But he didn't have a choice.

"Sam, I'm coming up for you!" He reached for the lowest branch, and pulled himself up.

* * *

Bilbo still sat with his pipe in his mouth, not realising that it had gone out long ago. 

It was usual for Frodo to be late back from the Gamgee house. Bell Gamgee had the notion that the tweenager needed feeding up, and always insisted on pressing cakes and pies upon him. 

Frodo didn't often complain, as Bell was famous for her delicious pies.

But Frodo had been gone for a long time. Bilbo was worried. 

He left the couch and walked over to the window. It looked like a storm was coming. It was already raining hard, with no sign of letting up.

Bilbo pondered things for a moment. Then came to a decision. He would give them ten more minutes, then he was going down to Bagshot Row to look for them.

* * *

Frodo carefully pulled his weight onto the branch where Sam was sat. The child's eyes were wide with fright, and it was obvious that he had been crying.

"It's all right Sam, I'll get you down, you'll be fine." Frodo took Sam's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"But you're going to have to help me Sam. I can't carry you down, but I'll guide your feet for you. I won't let you fall."

Sam looked into Frodo's eyes, squeezed his hand back, and nodded. 

"Right, I'll go first, and tell you where to put your feet. Be careful Sam, it's slippy."

Frodo let himself down off the branch, and Sam followed, with Frodo helping him.

* * *

Bilbo made his way to the front door of number three. 

It was raining very hard, and he had his coat and cloak on. He carried Frodo's cloak under his arm, so the lad wouldn't get too wet on the way home.

Bilbo knocked on the door, which was opened by Hamfast.

"Mr Bilbo Sir! What're you doin' out in this weather?" 

Bilbo walked into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"Hamfast, is my boy Frodo here?" Bilbo asked directly.

"Why no Sir, I though he n' my Sam was at yours, beggin' your pardon." Hamfast answered.

Just at that moment Bell came walking down the hall drying her hands on a towel. 

"Bell, have you seen Sam-lad and Mr Frodo?" asked Hamfast, beginning to get worried.

"Mr Frodo went up to Acorn Pasture a while back lookin' for our Sam, but that musta' been half an hour ago at least."

"They're outside in this storm?" came Bilbo's astonished reply, just as the first thunder clapped overhead. 

"Come on Hamfast, grab your coat. We'll have to go and find them."

* * *

Frodo jumped down off the last branch, glad that his feet were finally on the ground.

He turned around to see Sam holding out his hands to be helped down. Frodo took the young lad in his arms, and placed him on the floor. 

Just at that moment there was a huge clap of thunder overhead. Sam gave a cry and buried his face in Frodo's by now very wet coat. 

Frodo tightened his grip on Sam and held him close until the noise stopped.

"Sam" he whispered into the lads ear. "Are you frightened of the thunder?" 

Sam shook his head defiantly. But another clap of thunder came, and he hid himself in Frodo's warm embrace again. This time he looked up to meet Frodo's eyes, and nodded his head softly.

Frodo was lucky in the fact that he had never been scared of the thunder. Though when he had lived at Brandy Hall, he had had to look after Merry during such storms. Being scared of the thunder, he hated to be by himself.

"It's all right Sam." Frodo said softly, cuddling Sam in his arms. "I'm here, you're not on your own, it can't hurt you." 

Sam relaxed his grip slightly. The rain continued to fall. 

Frodo looked around. He hadn't seen any lightening, but he still wanted to get out of way of the trees, just in case. 

But he couldn't remember the way back to the path.

He looked down at Sam, who had his arms wrapped around the tweenagers middle.

"Sam, do you know the way back to the path?"

Sam looked around, then turned back to Frodo wide eyed, and shook his head.

"Well" said Frodo, more cheerfully then he felt, not wanting Sam to know how worried he was. "We can't stay under the trees, we'll have to walk and hopefully find our way back."

He dislodged Sam from around his middle, but just then another rumble of thunder echoed through the trees, and Sam grabbed Frodo's hand. 

He was still frightened, so Frodo gripped his hand back, and began to walk in the general direction he thought he had come from. He thought he could hear voices, so he walked towards them, holding Sam's hand in his.

* * *

"Frodo?"

"Sam-lad? Mr Frodo?"

"Sam? Oh it's no use Gaffer" Said Bilbo, hoarse with all the shouting. "They can't hear us over the rain."

"We gotta' keep trying Mr Bilbo, we're nearly at the pasture now, they mus' be 'round here somewheres."

"Frodo?"

"Sam? Frodo Baggins?"

"How many Frodo's do you think are in here?" came a reply.

"Frodo my boy!" cried Bilbo as Frodo emerged out from the trees on his right.

"Sam-lad!" cried Hamfast, as he caught sight of Sam clinging to Frodo's hand.

Both boys were pulled into many armed hugs, as the rain continued to fall.

"Come on lads before we all catch our deaths." Cried a very relieved Bilbo. "Lets get you home." 

He placed Frodo's cloak around its owner's shoulders. Hamfast made to remove Sam from Frodo's hand, but Sam wouldn't let go. 

"It's all right Gaffer, I've got him. He needs to share my cloak anyway, not having one of his own." 

The rain came down harder, and the thunder grew louder, as they made their way home.

* * *

Hamfast went back to Bagshot Row to tell Bell that the lads were all right. 

Bilbo was getting a warm bath ready, and Sam and Frodo were sat in Frodo's room. 

Sam was sat on Frodo's knee, drying the tweenagers feet, and Frodo was rubbing Sam's hair with a towel.

It suddenly occurred to Frodo that Sam hadn't said a word since the thunder had started. 

He must have been so very scared, stuck in a tree all by himself. But…why had he been in a tree in the first place?

"Sam" Frodo began "what in the West Farthing were you doing sat in a tree?"

"I was hiding Mr Frodo. It must have been a good hiding place, because it was only you who managed to find me. Don't you think it was a good place to hide Sir?" Sam turned round and beamed at Frodo.

"A most excellent hiding place Sam"

"Oh! And I almost forgot!" Sam jumped off Frodo's knee and turned round to face him. "Look what I found." 

He dug his hands in his trouser pocket and brought out a bright green conker shell.

"Where did you get that?" Frodo asked. It was several months too early for conkers. 

"It was up in the tree. I sat on it, and it pricked me." Sam answered with a giggle.

"It looks like a big one. Open it Sam" Frodo said.

Sam pressed his fingers between the spikes, and the shell broke open.

Inside, instead of one conker, there were two. Sam picked them up off the floor where they had fallen.

"Wow Mr Frodo look! There were two inside!" 

He looked at them both, his eyes wide with glee. Then he took hold of Frodo's hands, gave him one of the conkers, and closed the older lads' fingers around it.

"Here Mr Frodo, you keep this one. Thank you for rescuing me from the thunder."

~*~

A slightly different style to what I usually write, this chapter skipped from different people's points of view. Let me know if it was all right!

May Elbereth bless my reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the Ring 


	5. Tooth Elf

Hello, another chapter, quicker then the last one, as promised.

I seem to be having problems receiving some of my reviews at the moment, so if you sent in a review for the last chapter, and a reply is not found below, I'm very sorry. 

Mousegal- You were very quick in reviewing the last chapter, the review came through only half an hour after I had posted it, which seems to be some sort of record! Right place at the right time! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Bookworm 200- yes indeed I do like your name, maybe everyone likes it because it seems to tell of what most of us are, I mean, when I don't have my head stuck in some book or other, I'm reading fanfic! The thought about leaving the path was slightly based upon Frodo having dreams in the future, but also is based on that maybe Frodo and Sam share some sort of bond, and maybe they can tell where the other is when the other is scared and things like that.

Obelia Medusa (My Number one Jellyfish fan)- I'm glad you thought my interactions were `darn cute`. And the changing points of view worked well? Oh I am glad, it was something I wasn't sure about, maybe if they switched too often, or if it was hard to keep up with what was happening or something. But I'm glad it worked out OK. My story was really the only one you were keeping up with? Oh I feel so special!

No1fan- Where do I get my ideas? Hmm..Well there's an interesting question, because I don't really know! Things just seem to come to me (usually at the most stupid times, like when I'm in the bath, or sat on the bus, or something like that!) 

LegyLuva (Sam)- You still have your own conker ay? I still have mine too! And like I sent to you in that e-mail, sometimes when letters are missed out or placed in silly places, they're hard to spot! I am sorry about the formatting of the last chapter, I decided to try and save it as a different type of document, but it seemed to think that where ever I put a space, I wanted a new line! I tried and tried and tired to sort it out, but I couldn't. Hopefully this one won't be as bad! 

Celebrindal- I did say I was sorry for making you wait so long, but this chapter is up slightly quicker. I just have so much going on at the moment; it's hard to find time to post these things! I'm sure you understand. Thanks for being so patient. (And I gave you a poem to ease the waiting process, just see how kind I am?)

Canadian-Hobbit- Glad to have a new fan! I hope you do enjoy up and coming chapters!

arwen undomial3- Aha! The wonderer returns! You came back I see! So long has it been since I had a review from you that I almost fell off my chair in shock! (No, I'm only joking, don't go away again!) My best work yet you say? Would that be the whole story, or just the chapter? Sorry, I was just interested!

Crystal Gamgee- I know you haven't reviewed this story, but I also know that you do read it, so this is just a short `hello! ` From me to you!

Just to let you know, normally chapters from this story visit Sam when he is older first, and go back to Sam being younger. This time however, the chapter begins when Sam is younger, and we'll visit older Sam at the end. Just to solve any confusion that is caused!

~*~~*~

Memories Of A Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 5 – The Tooth Elf

Frodo loved to spend time with the gardener's son. He always felt that he didn't have to act grown up around Sam, that he could be himself, and that Sam would like him just as he was.

For his part, Sam loved his Mr Frodo's imagination, how he could always think of something for the two of them to play. How there was never a time when Frodo was too busy, or too tired. He would always find the strength and energy to teach Sam a new game.

Frodo and Sam loved to play games together. Frodo taught Sam to play games that he himself had played when he was younger. It gave Frodo some relief from his normal `grown up` tasks to go back to playing his old favourites.

The game that Sam liked the best was one that he and Frodo had made up together, called `The Adventures of Samwise and Mr Frodo`. In such games Bilbo was usually involved, playing either a dragon, or an elf, or sometimes a wizard, depending on what was required by the storytellers. Sam loved these games, especially at the end, when the dragon or elf or wizard would bring out a picnic for the two adventures to share in the garden.

One particular day, Bilbo was playing a troll. Samwise and Mr Frodo had gone in search of a lost jewel that had been stolen from the caverns of the elvish king. But a mean and nasty cave troll, who liked to eat young hobbits, guarded the jewel. 

Mr Frodo told Samwise that the best way to deal with a hobbit-eating troll was to run away from him, but run round in circles until the troll became so dizzy he fell over. Sam giggled. Frodo could be so silly sometimes. Samwise saw himself as Mr Frodo's protector, so he felt it was his duty to tackle the cave troll.

Bilbo was sat on the bench underneath a tree, pretending to be asleep. Samwise crept up to the sleeping cave troll, trying not to make a sound, and prodded him in the stomach.

With a roar, the cave troll stood up, and promptly began to chase Samwise. Sam ran round the garden in a big circle, Bilbo chasing him, with Frodo cheering on his comrade.

Sam found the whole thing absolutely ridiculous, for the cave troll didn't seem to be getting any dizzier. He opened his mouth to say so, when he lost his footing, and fell over.

Bilbo stopped running, and Frodo stopped cheering. They both went over top see if Sam had hurt himself. The young hobbit sat himself up to say that he was all right, when something fell out of his mouth. Suddenly Sam felt a sharp pain, and could taste blood. He started to cry.

Bilbo picked up the weeping hobbit and carried him inside. Frodo got down on his hands and knees and felt about in the grass where Sam had fallen. He found what he was looking for, picked it up, and dashed inside to see how Sam was.

Frodo found Sam sat on the kitchen table, his legs dangling over the side, still hiccuping the occasional sob.

The bleeding had stopped, and Bilbo was getting Sam some water to drink. Frodo caught Bilbo's eye, winked at him, then walked over to his friend.

Frodo held Sam's hand in his own, opened Sam's fingers, and dropped a tiny white tooth into the palm of his hand.

Sam looked at the tooth in horror, then slowly, he moved his eyes up to meet Frodo's, and his bottom lip began to tremble.

"It's all right Sam don't cry," said Frodo, putting his arm around Sam's shaking shoulder. "You can leave your tooth out for the tooth elf."

At the mention of elves, Sam stopped trembling, and a twinkle returned to his eyes. "A tooth elf? What's a tooth elf Mr Frodo?" asked Sam, unable to control his excitement.

"Well" Frodo began to explain "every hobbit looses a tooth from time to time. Now a tooth elf is a very special elf with a very special job. If you leave your tooth out for him tonight, he'll find it, and will make a new one grow in its place. And if he thinks that you were brave when your tooth fell out, he'll leave a present for you as well."

Sam took a very deep breath. So full of excitement that he began to tremble again.

"Where should I leave my tooth for the tooth elf to find?" he asked.

Frodo looked as though he was pondering the answer. Finally he said, "I should think the best place to leave it would be on your front door step. Elves are very tall you know, so he wouldn't be able to get through your front door into your hole."

"Have I been brave enough to get a present do you think?" Sam suddenly burst out with.

"I'm not sure about that. Bilbo knows more about elves then I do. What do you think Bilbo, has Sam been good enough to get a present?"

"Elves can be funny people." Bilbo answered. "They can see bravery in your heart, even if you don't show it on your face. Are you brave in your heart Sam?"

Sam thought about this for a while.

"I suspect that I am Mr Bilbo, but I don't think I've found it in myself yet, if you follow me"

"Oh we do Sam. Now run on home, and tell your family about your tooth!" Frodo smiled, as Sam jumped off the table, ran down the hall way and out of the door.

Bilbo shook his head in amazement. You had to hand it to Frodo, he thought, he knows exactly what to say to make the boy happy, and what an imagination. Tooth elves in deed!

That night, after Sam had gone to bed, Frodo and Bilbo crept down Bagshot Row. They had baked a special current cake for Sam, as a present from the tooth elf for being so brave.

Frodo crept to the front door step of number 3, with the cake all neatly wrapped up in brown paper. He found Sam's tooth in an envelope, and picked it up, putting the cake in its place. Then he walked silently back to Bilbo who was waiting for him at the gate. They walked back to Bag End in the moonlight, Sam's tooth in Frodo's pocket. 

The next morning Sam awoke extra early, he was so full of excitement. He rushed to the front door and opened it. Sure enough, just like Frodo had said, there on the front step, exactly where he had left his tooth the night before, was a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

Sam carefully carried his package inside and placed it on the table. Then he ran round waking everybody up. "Mam! Da`! Come n' look! Halfred, Hamson, see I told you Mr Frodo was right, he was tellin' the truth! Daisy, May, Mari`! Just look! The tooth elf thinks I'm brave!" 

Being the kind hearted hobbit that Sam was; he cut up his cake for elevenses, and shared it with everyone. He made sure he kept a piece saved for Mr Bilbo, and of course, and extra big piece for Frodo as well.

~*~

Sam held his tooth in his hand. It was hard to believe that it had actually fallen out of his mouth all those many years ago. It was so small.

He placed the tooth back in the envelope that it had come from, and placed it back in the box, closing the lid.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it Rosie" Sam called, and went to open it. Stood on the doorstep was Rosie's cousin.

"Oh do come in Poppy, were you wanting to talk to Rose? I'll get her for you."

While Rose and Poppy were catching up in the front room, Sam took Elanor into the garden. He went to the spot where his tooth had fallen out, and sat down with his daughter on his lap. 

"Honestly Ellie`." Sam said, "I do miss him, ever so much. I suspect that you won't remember him when you're older, but he really was someone very special." Elanor, too young to talk yet, and far too young to understand, just giggled. 

Sam loved to hear her laughter, so bright and cheerful and carefree. He began to tickle her on the belly, and she laughed even more, and smiled up at her father. But it as a different smile then Sam remembered. 

"Ellie! You've got your first tooth!" 

Elanor giggled again.

~*~

May Elbereth bless my reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the Ring 

This chapter was brought to you by lowest Dungeon Laundry services, doing laundry for Gandalf since he dropped in with the Balrog! (The dirt we got of his cloak you wouldn't believe it!)


	6. Honey and Soot

Wow! Over 50 reviews already! I never expected such a wonderful response for my first story! Reviewer Number 50 was…(drum roll)

Obelia medusa! Well-done number one jellyfish fan!

Responses to Reviews

No 1 Fan- Of course I don't mind people pointing out my mistakes, it's the only way I'll learn! I said at the very beginning of the story that I would not say how old Sam and Frodo are. Hobbit ages are, as you say, different from our own, and though I said that as the story progresses, they get older, I am not going to label them with any age. I find that with memories, you can never tell exactly how old you were, just approximately. I think Frodo moved into Bilbo's house when he was a `tween` (that's 20's, early teens in human years) so work off that, and think that they get older as the story goes on. I don't think you'll go far wrong.

Shirebound- I'm glad you enjoyed the way things tied together at the end, I didn't actually have any idea when I was typing it out that it was going to end up like that, but I finished the story, and simply kept typing, and that's what I came up with.

Samwise the brave- I understand if you can't think of nice things to say, after all, you've reviewed everything that I have ever posted (I think) and everyone of those had nice words in. All I like to know is that you are enjoying it, that's what counts.

Loveofthering- Nice to see a new face! Do keep coming back, I like to know if you are enjoying my story or not. And you're Irish are you? Well there you go, I do try and put things in that will make everyone happy, and it seems as though I managed it this time around!

My Sam (LegyLuva)- I don't really remember my first tooth either, but I do remember finding out that the tooth fairy wasn't real, and wondering where the story had come from. So I decided to answer my own question! I'm glad the formatting was better on that last one, I shall continue to use the same method. And of course, check for spelling mistakes. (Just one final note, Cheese ||| )

Mousegal- yes indeed, you did review the, err (just let me work it out) chapter before last within half an hour! Aww and you think my stories are heart warming! How nice! You always have such nice words of encouragement! Oh, and I liked you smiley face at the end of your review by the way, was the & supposed to be curly hair? It looked as though it did. J 

Bookworm2000- So pleased by your comments. Many people have said that I have a good way of describing things. I suppose it is simply because I see it happening so clearly in my head, I do my best to write what I can see, if that makes sense. And, Like I said, I like your name. No need to go changing it!

Obelia medusa- (review number 50) number one jellyfish fan- (few, that's a long title you have there!) Little Sam, don't we just all love him! I'm thinking of starting an `I Love the Gamgee Clan Club' what do you think? And `The Adventures of Samwise and Mr Frodo' was a sudden inspiration while I was teaching some little friends of mine a favourite game of mine when I was little.

Celebrindal- especially especially especially cute you say? Wow, that must be very cute! I have a feeling though, that he gets cuter in this chapter, I think you might like this one! I must admit, it is one of my favourite cute Sam chapters, if I am allowed to have favourite chapters of my own story. 

Gamgeefest- yes I agree, Bilbo would have tired out eventually, which was, of course, exactly what Frodo was thinking when he said `make him so dizzy he can't stand up.` And yes now you do, at least, know my version of where the tooth fairy came from! Keep up with the great reviews!

Cosmo-queen- Indeed, Frodo comforting Sam during the storm was a reflection on Sam comforting Frodo later on. If you read carefully into my story, there are many of these, which have parallels with the Lord of the Rings story. But I'm not going to tell you where they are, you have to try and find them! Such as, in the last chapter, Sam seeing himself as Frodo's protector.

~*~~*~

Memories of a Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 6- Honey and Soot

It was many many years later. Elanor was no longer a lonely child, already having 2 younger brothers, and younger sister, and another one on the way. She was 8 now in hobbit years, and Sam and Rose were so very proud of her. She was wise beyond her years, and Sam knew that one day she would grow to be a fine young hobbit lass. 

So busy had he been over the last few years, that Sam had barely had time to dwell on the present, let alone on the past. It took the Birthday of his second son to take his mind back to the box.

"Happy Birthday Frodo!" Bag Ends hallways rang with the sound, as friends and relatives gathered round for the festivities. Sam was enjoying himself immensely, when Elanor came up to him. 

"Can I talk to you Da'?" She asked. 

"Of course you can my dear. Anytime, you know that. What's troubling you?"

"Not here." Elanor asked. She looked serious, so Sam followed her out of Bag End and into the gardens.

"What's the matter flower?" Sam asked again.

"Da'" Elanor said. "I got somethin' to tell you."

"And what might that be?"

"I..I.." She stopped and bit her lip. Sam pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead softly, urging her to carry on. 

"I broke the cupboard in the hall!" Elanor finally gasped, and started to cry. 

"What in Bree do you mean, you broke the cupboard? How did you brake it?"

"Da' I don't know! But I was getting something out the other day, and the handle just wasn't there!" Elanor cried, tears running down her face. "Please don't be angry with me?"

"Ellie" Sam chuckled "You didn't brake the handle off the cupboard! The cupboard in the hall has never had a handle."

"Really Da'?" Elanor asked wiping her eyes when she realised that her father wasn't angry with her.

"Truly. In fact…" Then Sam stopped. He remembered now, the cupboard did used have a handle.

"Come with me Ellie, I want to show you something." 

Sam took his daughter into the house, and into his and Rose's bedroom. He took a box off the shelf, which Elanor recognised as the one that her farther associated with Frodo. His Frodo.

Sam opened the lid, and took out a handle, that did indeed look as though it had once been part of the cupboard in the hallway. It was the same wood, and had the same intricate designs.

"It was me who broke the cupboard flower, not you."

~*~

Frodo awoke form a dreamless sleep, and immediately wished that he hadn't. He was cold, and his whole body ached. At the same time he was too hot, his mouth was dry, and he could feel a pounding under his eyes.

He groaned slightly and opened his eyes. The light in the room was so bright that he shut them again. He blinked several times so that he could see.

He was lying on the couch in the living room. He couldn't remember how he had got there, nor, for the moment, did he care. He groaned again, and heard a voice in his ear.

"Shh Frodo my lad, it's all right" Frodo looked up to meet Bilbo's anxious eyes.

For worried Bilbo was. It was mid winter, and he and Frodo had been walking back from the market, when the tweenager had said he felt dizzy. They had barely reached the green door of Bag End before Frodo had collapsed, and Bilbo had had to carry him into the lounge and lie him on the couch.

"Bilbo" Frodo croaked, "I'm hot, and I'm cold, and I ache, all over"

"It's all right lad, I know" Bilbo soothed, running a hand through Frodo's damp curls. He bit his lip, wondering what to do. It seemed to Bilbo that Frodo had a touch of the fever, and he needed a doctor. But doctor Proudfoots hole was on the other side of town; it would take a good half an hour to get there in this rain. And Frodo shouldn't be left alone for that long. Bilbo pondered what he should do, when a little mop of curly hair peered round the door.

"Mr Bilbo sir, Gaffer told me to bring these `taters to you, and wondered if you'd be wantin' any carrots?"

"Sam" Bilbo said, jumping up from the chair he had been sat on near the couch, where Frodo had fallen back to sleep. He walked into the hall, and grabbed his coat and cloak. 

"I need you to look after Frodo for me while I go to Dr Proudfoots. Keep him warm, and give him some sweet honey tea of he asks for it. Can you do that for me Sam lad? If he gets really bad, run down for your mother. I shouldn't be more then a hour." And before Sam could open his mouth, Bilbo was out of the door and down the path, pulling his cloak close around him as protection from the rain that was pelting down.

Sam stood in the hallway, as though rooted to the spot. He didn't know how many carrots Bilbo wanted, he had no idea what to do with the `taters he had brought, and, it suddenly occurred to him, he didn't know where the honey was kept.

But suddenly his hobbit sense took over. He realised that the most important thing at the moment was Mr Frodo. 

Sam crept back into the living room, trying to digest all the information that Bilbo had just given him. Keep Frodo warm, make him some honey tea, and go for his mother if things got too bad. He thought he could handle that.

Sam had never been in charge of a sick hobbit before. Plants were one thing, Mr Frodo was another. He wasn't sure what to do first.

He shuffled over to where Frodo was lay on the couch, and touched the sleeping hobbits forehead with the back of his hand, like he had seen his mother do. He didn't know what it was for, and it didn't make Frodo any better. 

At his touch Frodo had turned over in his sleep, and Sam realised that his hands and fingers were icy cold.

"Got to keep him warm" Sam muttered to himself. He looked around the room. First thing first was to build a fire in the grate. He would have to fetch some wood from the store in the cellar. 

In the mean time, Sam took off his coat and draped it over Frodo like a blanket, covering his poor frozen hands. He hoped that would keep him warm for a bit, while he ran to fetch some wood for a fire.

Several minutes later, Sam had a good fire going. He stood back from the hearth and turned to face the couch. He placed his hand on Frodo's head again, and felt his fingers. He left sooty fingerprints on the tweenager's pale skin.

Frodo woke up, and feeling very groggy, stared at Sam, trying to work out if he was having a very bizarre dream. He still ached, still had a headache, and his mouth felt like cotton.

"Oh Mr Frodo" said Sam, realising that he was awake. "Can I get you a drink?" he didn't wait for an answer, and went to make some honey tea.

It seemed to take a long time between Sam saying the words and Frodo hearing them, so they made no sense. Frodo reached a hand to his forehead; the room seemed to be swimming in and out of focus.

Frodo drifted off into an uneasy sleep, wondering why he was wrapped in what appeared to be Sam's coat.

In the kitchen, Sam put some water on to boil, and started looking for the honey. He searched the cupboards and draws at the bottom, but couldn't find the jar. So he dragged a chair from the table across the floor, and started to search the top shelf. Still no honey. He stood on the chair, scratching his head, looking round the kitchen. Then he saw the honey on the table; Bilbo had left it out for him. 

In his haste to get down, the chair overturned, and Sam landed with a bump on the floor. But he didn't think he had hurt himself too badly. 

He picked himself up off the floor, grabbed the honey off the table, and began to stir it into a mug with some hot water and milk. He thought he might make himself a cup as well while he was at it. 

He got himself a mug from the shelf, but unfortunately dropped it. In his haste to catch it, he knocked the honey jar off the table, and both cup and jar ended up on the floor in a sticky mess. He gave up making his own mug, and took Frodo's in to him.

He was quite upset to find that Frodo had fallen asleep in his absence. Sam left the mug of honey tea on the floor, in case Frodo wanted it when he woke up.

He went to stoke the fire again, covering the floor in yet more ash and soot. The rain was still falling heavily outside, and despite the fire, it was still cold. Sam realised with alarm that Frodo was shivering in his sleep.

"Got to keep him warm" Sam thought again, as he went into the hall cupboard to get some blankets. He opened the door to the cupboard and sighed. The blankets were on the top shelf, and he couldn't reach them.

He thought of standing on a chair, but the kitchen was all the way down the hall, and Sam didn't think he would be able to carry one of the heavy wooden chairs all that way. He was, after all, still only a young hobbit. 

He looked around the hall for an idea, and saw that the cupboard was opposite Bilbo's study. There had to be a chair in there.

Sam slowly opened the door, and crept in. He had never been in Bilbo's study before. Sam stared in awe at the books and papers that were on the shelves. He gasped as he caught site of a sward hanging from the wall. He ran his fingers along the top of a beautifully carved desk, which was littered with paper, ink and feather quills. He could have looked around the room for hours, but he remembered that Frodo needed a blanket.

He got hold of the chair and managed to half drag it, half carry it, to the cupboard. Sam stood on the chair, but still couldn't quite reach the blankets. He stretched up as high as he could, stood on the very tips of his toes. 

Suddenly and all at once, he caught hold of the corner of the bottom blanket; lost his balance; grabbed the cupboard door handle, which broke off; and Sam, blankets, handle and chair fell on the floor in a heap.

Sam picked himself up for the second time that day, picked up one of the many blankets that had fallen, and went back to Frodo in the lounge.

It had been quite a while since Sam had gone up to Bag End, and Bell Gamgee was on her way up to fetch him, worried that he was bothering the Baggins'. Just then Bilbo and Dr Proudfoot came up the hill in the doctors cart. 

"Mr Bilbo Sir! What are you doin' out in this weather? And Dr Proudfoot! Is somethin' the matter Sir?"

"It's all right Bell, Frodo's just got a touch of the fever. I left Sam looking after him when I went to fetch the Dr. I'm sorry, I should have called in and let you know."

"No Mr Bilbo, Don't worry, I was just on my way up to check that everythin' was all right."

Bell, Dr Proudfoot and Bilbo hurried up the path to Bag End, opened the door, and went into the hall. All of them stopped at the site of the mess.

The hall cupboard was open, most of its contents littering the floor, and there was a chair in the middle of it all. Through the door to the kitchen, Bilbo could see a broken mug, a smashed jar of honey, and another upturned chair. There was soot, ash and honey everywhere.

Bilbo walked into the living room, becoming concerned. What he saw made a smile break out on his worried face. There was a good fire going in the grate, and an un-drank mug of tea on the floor. Frodo was curled up on the couch, draped in Sam's coat and a blanket, his face covered in soot. Sam was sat on the floor, his head resting against the couch near Frodo's feet. He was covered in soot and honey from head to toe. Both of them were fast asleep.

"Well" the doctor chuckled "seems you found someone to look after Frodo well enough Bilbo."

"Oh yes" Bilbo replied, chuckling as well. "Despite the mess he seems to have made of my house, it seems he did everything in his power to help his charge. I think I could trust Sam with Frodo's very life."

The doctor went over to examine Frodo. He didn't really like to wake him, but if it was a fever, then it was best caught and treated quickly. Bilbo shook Frodo's shoulder gently, waking him up. Sam awoke at the same time, and Bilbo hugged them both.

"Frodo lad, the doctor just wants to check if you're all right. I'm going to clear up some of the mess that this young scamp seems to have made in the hall and kitchen." Bilbo ruffled Sam's curls, squeezed Frodo's shoulder, and left the doctor to his work.

While helping to clear up, Sam told Bilbo and Bell what had happened, how everything had ended up all over the floor. Bell was shocked at the mess, but Bilbo laughed, and seemed to find the whole thing hilariously funny.

The doctor had checked Frodo's throat, his pulse and his eyes. He listened to his breathing and examined his chest, before he concluded that Frodo did indeed have a mild case of the fever. Dr Proudfoot gave Frodo some medicine, which made him feel a lot better. It seemed that sleep had done him good as well, for he was not as sore as he had been. 

Dr Proudfoot left some herbs for a tea to settle Frodo's head, and instructions for a lot of rest. He tipped his hat to Bell, and left.

Frodo was sat up on the couch. He still had a headache, and his muscles still ached slightly, but he was no longer too cold.

Bell said she would make him some herb tea straight away, and left for the kitchen, taking Sam with her.

Bilbo sat with Frodo, and pulled him into a hug.

"You had me worried for a minute there. I was beginning to wonder.." he let the sentence hang in mid air. 

"You mean the world to me lad, and I don't know what I would have done if.." he sighed, unable to find the words. Frodo gave him a squeeze.

"It's all right Uncle Bilbo, I don't feel as bad as I did. I'm sorry if a scared you, I really didn't mean to."

They stayed sat together for a moment, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Bilbo started to laugh, and Frodo pulled away with a quizzical look on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Bilbo told him all about the trouble Sam had gone through to keep him warm. Frodo was laughing too when Sam brought his tea in.

"Thank you Sam" Frodo said, taking the tea from him. Then, looking concerned, he added, "You didn't hurt yourself falling from the chair did you?"

"Only a little." Sam replied, a bit embarrassed. "I was a bit too busy to really check myself over, if you follow"

"Well come here then" Frodo pulled Sam onto the couch next to him, though the movement hurt his head somewhat. "You have a bruise on your shoulder, but other then that, no lasting damage." Said Frodo with a smile. "And thank you for looking after me Sam" he added with a yawn.

"Oh no problem Mr Frodo, I enjoyed looking after you. I mean, made me feel important so to speak."

Bilbo laughed at the two of them. "In that case, I have a great idea. How would you like to look after Frodo all the time Sam? I need someone to look after the scally wag after all, and you seem a good choice. Frodo certainly enjoys your company, and I know you'd do well keeping an eye on him for me."

Sam stared wide eyed for a moment. Him? Look after Mr Frodo? He looked from Bilbo, to Frodo, and back to Bilbo again.

"I quite reckon I'd love to Mr Bilbo! I couldn't think of anything I'd like more!"

Frodo and Bilbo laughed, and Frodo pulled Sam into a hug to make it official.

"Well that's settled then. And woe betide you if you let anything happen to him Sam!"

~*~

Several days after little Frodo's birthday, Sam received a letter. It wasn't unusual for him, being Mayor of Hobbinton, but this letter was different. This letter filled him with excitement. This letter was from Buckland. This letter announced the coming of some old friends.

~*~

Just a little announcement that I feel I have to make at this point. I have actually met the real Sam Gamgee. My very own Sam (LegyLuva) and me were at a convention last weekend, and we got a hug off Sean Astin, who is such a nice guy! We also were stood 2ft away from Elijah Wood, and we met Dominic Monaghan. So Merry (and of course Pippin) will be appearing in my next chapter. (As you may have guessed by the ending of this chapter)

May Elbereth bless my reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the Ring 

This chapter was sponsored by The Green Dragon Inn, which provides warmth, comfort and the best Shire Ale to your author when she has no where else to go.


	7. Seeking Pippin

Ok, so I was slightly longer then I promised to be with this chapter, but its here now, so stop your worrying!

Just a little message for everyone, the number of people who ask `Did you really meet Sean Astin?` I am answering you all at once, yes I really met Sean Astin! Would I say I did if I didn't??

LegyLuva (Sam) – Poor cupboard? Poor cupboard?? That's the best you could do?? Hehe, sorry, I do appreciate reviews, especially from you. But poor cupboard?? Come on! Sean, Dom and Elijah, yay! Go us!

GamgeeFest – Thank you for such a nice review! And in answer to your question about Elanor noticing if the handle was missing before hand, I thought that maybe she had knocked into the cupboard, found that it was broken, and thought that it was she who broke it. I have done that often times enough, just in a state of panic. So maybe she would have done, maybe not. Oh, and about Sam calling her flower, Elanor is a name of an elvish flower. J 

Shirebound – I do love hobbit sense, especially where Sam is concerned. One of my favourite lines in the third book is "In that hour of trial it was the love of his master that helped most to hold him firm; but also deep down in him lived still unconquered his plain hobbit-sense: he new in the core of his heart he was not large enough to bear such a burden" So I felt that Sams hobbit sense simply had to make an appearance in his early childhood somewhere!

Mousegal – wow, that must have been one of the longest reviews I have ever had off you! Glad to see that the chapter made you smile so, I love little Sam too, and I find it very easy to picture him, that's why he comes across so clerly in my story. And go curly hair! @;)

Celebrindal – Sammish, what a great word! I should have to use that at some point. And huggable, that's a good word too. In fact, I think it sums it up nicely. Huggably Sammish. 

Samwise the Brave - It's a shame that you might never get to meet sean Astin, he is such a nice guy! But anyway, you spent so much time tellingme how jelous you are that you never really gave me your views on the chapter. I'm guessing that you liked it, and I hope you like this one too. (where abouts in Asia do you live?)

Boookworm 2000 – I met Sean at a collectormania convention in Milton keynes. I had to travel for nearly 3 hours to get there, but it was worth it! And young sam covered in soot, that is actualkly where the whole idea came from. I was sat on the bus one day, when I just had this funny image of very dirty sam, and I started grinning stupidly, and making up a chapter to go with it. I'm glad it worked out!

Obelia medusa (50th reviewer number one microscopic jellyfish fan) - bet you can't say that 5 times fast! Here you are, just what you have been waiting for, the introduction of Merry and Pippin, both older and younger. About the "I love the Gamgee Clan Club", its free to join, the only thing you have to do is review every chapter of the stories containing the gamgees of every member of the club. But as there is only me and you in it at the moment, that's shouldn't be too difficult! ;)

No1 fan – hehe, my little Sam attempting to make Frodo better by putting his hand on his head like his mother did, was actually an afterthought. I was just about ready to post the chapter, when I had this idea, so I went and wrote it in. Glad it worked to my advantage!

arwen undomiel3 – I deceided to put Pippin in just for you, I know he's one of your favourite characters. Ok, so it wasn't just for you, but I did think of you while writing it. Hope they live up to your expectations, as all my other characters seem to have made such a good impression on me!

Cosmo-queen – You hit the nail right on the head in your last review. Indeed, now that Sam has become Frodo's `protector`, their love is going to start and show through more. But not so much in this chapter I'm afraid, I decided to concentrate on Merry and Pippin's relationships with each other, and with Frodo and Sam, because they don't feature in this story very often, so I'm taking the chance while I can. But rest assured, Frodo and Sam will feature prominantly in future chapters. And you can hear all about my meeting with Sean in my next e-mail. And yes, I did get a few hints on the third movie!

~*~~*~

Memories of a Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 7- Seeking Pippin

Sam gave a huge yawn, rubbing his eyes to try and force the sleep away. He stretched himself, then fell back again on to the pillows. 

It was still early, and his guests weren't arriving till tomorrow. There was no real point in getting up yet, he thought. Might as well lie here where I'm comfortable. Besides, it was far too cold outside the warmth of the blankets.

Lay next to him, Rose stirred in her sleep. Sam pressed a feather light kiss to her cheek. She cuddled up against him, and Sam felt himself beginning to drift off to sleep again.

Knock knock knock

`Botheration. ` Thought Sam. `Who could be at the door at this early hour? `

Knock knock knock knock knock

"All right, all right." Sam called, swinging his feet out from under the blankets, and wincing as they made contact with the cold floor. "I'm comin', I'm comin'." Like as not it was farmer Twofoot wanting advice on carrot planting again. Farmers kept such strange hours.

Still rubbing sleep from his eyes, Sam opened the green door of Bag End.

"There you are Sam. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to bother letting me in." Merry grinned from the doorstep. 

Sam blinked several times, then shut his eyes tight and opened them again, which, in his opinion, eliminated the possibility that he was having a very bizarre dream.

"Pip's just gone round to the field to tie up the horses. Here he comes now I believe." A strong voice whistling a nonsense tune could be heard, and Sam stuck his head out of the door as Pippin strolled down the path with his hands in his pockets.

"Word to the wise Sam" the Took said. "You'll be catching flies with your mouth open that wide"

For the first time, Sam realised that his mouth was hanging open. He closed it.

"What happened to your manners while we were away Sam?" Merry asked teasingly. "Since when did you allow your guests to freeze on your doorstep?"

"Freeze, or die of hunger" Pippin put in hopefully.

Sam stood back from the doorway, indicating that they should come inside.

"Thank you" Merry said, as he and Pippin walked through to the kitchen. Sam followed.

"I wasn't expectin' you till the morrow" Sam finally managed to say, when his guests were seated round the table.

"We travelled faster then we thought." Merry shrugged, taking an apple from the fruit bowl conveniently placed at the centre of the table.

"Probably to do with the fact that we didn't stop for breakfast this morning, nor supper last night" Pippin grumbled. 

"Not an inconvenience are we?" Merry asked, while Pippin took a bite out of an apple.

"Not at all Mr Merry. You're both quite welcome here anytime." Sam was still staring.

"Sam, why do you look at us so? Anyone would think I had grown a second head during the night, the way you're staring!"

"Very sorry Mr Pippin." Sam said blushing. "It's just as you've both grown so very tall as of late!"

Merry looked down at his feet, then at Sam, then across the table to his companion, who was eating his second apple. 

"I suppose you're right" he chuckled. "I suspect I shall soon be the tallest hobbit on Shire record!"

"Oh no you won't" cut in Pippin, his mouth full of apple. "I'm going to beat you."

All three of them laughed. After his initial shock, Sam was glad to see his friends again. It had been so long since they had spoken; they had a lot to be catching up on.

"I guess, by the fact that you've nearly cleaned out my fruit bowl, that you would both be wantin' a bit o' breakfast?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Pippin said, by way of reply.

"But first" Merry said with a grin "I suggest you go and get dressed Sam"

Pippin laughed, and Sam suddenly realised that he was still wearing his over large night-shirt. 

Blushing profoundly, he left his friends in the kitchen, and went to get some decent clothes on.

After an eventful breakfast, during which Merry and Pippin were introduced to the newest members of the ever-growing Gamgee family, Sam, Pippin and Merry sat in the lounge, planning on spending the day catching up on the latest gossip.

While they were talking, Elanor walked into the room.

"Well just look at you Ellie." Pippin said. "Last time I saw you, you were but a tiny girl asleep in your fathers lap. Now look at you, you've all but grown up"

Elanor smiled. "I'm nearly nine now uncle Pippin" she said proudly.

"Lets have a look at you then" Said Merry, scooping the girl onto his knee, where she shrieked with laughter as he tickled her. 

"I remember what it was like to be nine." Pippin said with a sigh.

"You were an absolute terror!" Merry answered, stopping with his tickles long enough for Elanor to get her breath back.

"I was not." Pippin glared at his cousin.

Sam chuckled. "If memory serves, I believe you were. You were about nine when we first met, do you remember?"

Feeling a story coming on, Elanor jumped off Merry's knee, and ran to her father instead.

"Tell me about it Daddy"

~*~

"Ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred! I'm comin', ready or not!" Sam cried. He moved his hands away from his eyes so he could see, and started to hunt around for his friends.

Merry and Pippin were visiting Bag End, along with other numerous relatives, ready for the harvest festival next week. Bilbo, Eglantine, Paladin, Esmeralda and Saradoc had gone off to the Green Dragon to catch up on the latest gossip, and try some of the latest Hobbinton ale. Pippin's sisters had gone out for a walk, and Frodo had said he would watch Merry and Pippin. So the cousins and Sam were playing hide and seek.

It had been Pippins choice of game, despite the fact that Frodo tried telling him that Bag End simply wasn't big enough, that it wasn't like Brandy Hall, where you could spend half an hour trying to find everybody.

"I want to play hide and seek!" Pippin insisted, folding his arms and pouting his lips.

So now Sam was checking wardrobes, under beds and behind curtains. Merry was first to be spotted, his foot sticking out from under Frodo's bed. Frodo was behind the curtain in the living room, and Pippin was under the kitchen table. 

"Right," Said Merry, "My turn. One, two, three " he began. Frodo, Sam and Pippin went off to hide. 

"Ninety-nine, one hundred, coming ready or not" Merry went straight to the kitchen, where he knew Pippin would be hiding underneath the table again. The young hobbit still didn't understand hide and seek very well.

"Don't keep hiding in the same place Pip" Merry instructed. "Try and hide somewhere no one will think of looking for you"

Sam was soon found sat behind the couch in the living room, but it took Merry quite a while to find Frodo, who was lay down in the bathtub.

"Whose turn is it to count?" Frodo asked while climbing out of the tub.

"Mr Pippins." Sam answered.

"Just one problem" said Merry. "I don't think he knows how to count to 100"

"I do so!" Pippin cried, folding his arms again.

"Pip, I only taught you last week, are you sure you can remember?" Merry asked his young cousin.

"I can count! I do remember! I can I can!" he shouted.

"All right, all right." Frodo restored the calm, not wanting an argument on his hands. "If Pippin wants to be on, he can be on. The rest of us will hide."

A big grin spread over Pippins face. He covered his eyes and began counting. 

"No peeking Pip!" Merry called as he ran from the room.

Once in the hallway, Sam looked around for somewhere to hide. There was a pile of logs near the door, waiting to be taken down to the store room. Sam dived behind them, and covered himself with a coat from the peg behind him, just for good measure. He could still hear Pippin counting.

"Twenty-nine, twenty-ten, twenty-eleven" Sam sniggered at the child's mistake.

Soon Pippin reached "twenty twenty" then he stopped. He didn't know what to say next. "Twenty twenty ten" he continued. Sam tried hard not to laugh. 

By the time Pippin reached "twenty twenty twenty" Sam had to bury his head in his hands, so no one would hear him and know where he was hiding. He concentrated his whole mind on stopping his laughter.

When his chuckles finally subsided, Sam listened to see where Pippin was up to. He could no longer hear any counting, so he assumed Pippin was looking for everyone. He waited for the tap on his back, and `one two found you! `

He waited.

And waited.

It was only when he got cramp in his foot and had to move that he took the coat off his head, and peered down the hall way.

Nothing. 

No sight or sound of Pippin. There wasn't even the usual scuffling sounds indicating that Pippin was looking for him. As quietly as he could manage, he tip-toed down the hall way, and peered into all the rooms as he passed. Still nothing.

He decided to look for Merry and Frodo, thinking that maybe he had been forgotten, which had happened before. He walked into Bilbo's room cautiously.

"Mr Frodo? Mr Merry?" he called softly.

"I'm here Sam" Frodo answered, sticking his head out from underneath the desk. "What's the matter?"

"What happen' to Mr Pippin?" Sam asked.

"Did he not find you either?" Frodo asked puzzled, using Sam's outstretched hand to help get up from the floor. Sam shook his head.

"I can't find him, Don't know where he's got to!"

"I bet him and Merry have gone raiding the larder again while the two of us were hiding like a pair of ninny hammers." Frodo sighed.

"Mayhap we should look for Mr Merry n' find out?" Sam suggested.

"I think Merry went into my room" Said Frodo, leading the way. 

They walked from Bilbo's room across the hall to Frodo's room, and opened the door.

"Merry?" Frodo called. "Merry are you in here?" The chest at the end of Frodo's bed shuffled, the lid popped up, and Merry's head emerged. 

"What's up? I thought Pippin was `it`?"

"He was, but he seems to have vanished in the process Mr Merry"

Merry stepped out of the chest and closed the lid. "He did this once before." Merry said. "He's gone to hide. I bet he got bored with counting and went to fine somewhere to hide so we could find him."

"Of course!" Frodo almost laughed. "You used to do the same Brandybuck"

Merry smiled. "You suppose he's under the table again?"

"On'y one way to find out" Sam said, as they walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

But Pippin wasn't under the table. Nor was he in any of the cupboards. The larder was empty of hobbits, so was the living room, and all the bedrooms. Frodo looked around puzzled.

"Where in the West Farthing could he have got to?" he asked, more to himself then to anyone else.

"Mr Frodo!" came a sudden urgent cry. Frodo ran from the bedroom, collided with Merry who was on his way out of the living room, and they ran towards the back door.

"What is it Sam?" Frodo asked. He soon found out. The back door was wide open.

"Botheration!" Merry cursed. "Now he's gone into the garden!"

Sam bit his bottom lip. "He wouldn't a' run off would he?"

"The front gate! I think it was open!" Frodo cried.

The three of them rushed out of the back door, round the gardens, and into the front. Luckily the gate was still shut. Merry and Frodo sighed with relief.

"All right, so he's got to be here somewhere" Merry said practically. Suddenly there was a dejected cry from the other side of the garden.

"Sam?" Frodo called, running towards the voice, Merry hot on his heels. They found Sam crouched next to his flower bed.

"Fool of a Took!" he was saying under his breath. "Just wait till I get my hands on that young imp!" Merry and Frodo stood at his side. It looked as though someone had been walking through the flower bed. The flowers were all bent, their stems broken, the leaves littering the soil.

"Just look at what he's done to the garden!" Sam cried, seeing them at his side. Frodo had never seen him so angry.

"It's…..not that bad" Merry said, trying to reassure him.

"Not that bad? S'cuse me for saying so Mr Merry, but you don't know what you're talkin' 'bout. They're my best flowers, and he's gone n' broke every single one! They ain't goin' to flower again this side of next Spring no ways."

"Sam, if anyone could get them to flower again its you." Frodo offered, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "But right now, I think we had best find Pip."

"Just wait till I get my hands on that Peregrin Took" Sam began, until he realised who he was talking about, not only his masters cousin, but also heir to the Great Smials of Tookborough! He quickly remembered his place, and shut up.

"So, we know Pippin was in the garden, but where's he gone now?" Merry asked, looking around in the hopes of finding some clue. He walked down to the tool shed, whose door was slightly ajar. "By the looks of things, Pippin was in here too." 

Sam and Frodo stood up and peered into the shed. Spades, hoes, rakes and trowels were everywhere. A bag of compost had fallen over, the fresh soil covering the floor of the shed. Seeds, bulbs and plant cuttings had fallen off shelves. A rather bleak picture to say the least.

"That Took leaves mess and destruction everywhere he goes!" Frodo almost cried. 

"That wouldn't be our Pippin you were talking about would it?" asked a voice coming up the garden path. Pippins older sisters, Pearl, Pimpernel and Pervinca were back from their walk. 

"Sam, this is Pearl, Nelly and Vin." Merry introduced. "Girls, this is Sam, Frodo's friend." 

Sam shock hands with the three older Tooks, feeling slightly above his station, but pleased at being called Frodo's friend.

"You've not seen Pip on your travels up the path have you?" Frodo asked his cousins.

"No" Nelly said. "Not seen him since this morning"

"I thought Mam said you were looking after him?" Pearl cut in, looking a quizzical eye over Frodo.

"Well..err.." Frodo didn't really know what to say. Pippin wasn't exactly lost, and yet, they didn't know where he was. He was afraid whatever he said he might sound stupid. Merry however, saved him the bother.

"It's all right, we've not lost him, we were just playing hide and seek, and Frodo was trying to cheat by asking for help. He's rubbish at this game."

"Hide and seek? That's a great idea! Pip loves that game!" Pearl smiled at Frodo, who was grateful that he wasn't about to be told off by younger female relatives.

"He's usually not very good at it though." Vin said. "Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

"Unless he managed to fold himself up and pop himself inside a draw, yes." Frodo answered.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Sam muttered, so that only Frodo heard.

"Come on then," said Nelly. "We'll help you look."

All six hobbits started searching again, re-opening cupboards and double checking every room. Sam even went and opened all the draws, just in case. But no Pippin.

Eventually they all met again in the kitchen. 

"It's so odd," Merry said, scratching his head in puzzlement. "Anyone would think he had simply vanished!" he continued to open the draws and cupboards in the kitchen for the third time, completely baffled.

Suddenly Sam's sharp ears picked up the slightest sound.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. Everyone stood still and listened. "I think its coming from the larder." Sam walked down the steps. There was silence for a few moments, then a cry.

"I think we've got rats Mr Frodo!"

"Rats?" all the girls screamed in horror, and fled from the kitchen. Merry and Frodo followed Sam down the steps to the larder.

"What do you mean we've got rats?"

Sam pointed to the shelf, where only a few crumbs remained of the rhubarb and apple pies that Bilbo had baked the day before.

"Merry walked over to the corner, where a sack stood containing apples. There were three apple cores on the floor.

"Since when did rats eat apples?" Merry asked, picking up one of the cores.

"More to the point" Frodo observed, "Since when did rats eat apples and leave the cores behind?" He jumped as the apple sack gave a shudder. 

Carefully, the three lads walked towards the sack. Looking at Sam and Merry, Frodo mouthed the words `on three`. He put up one finger, then put up another. 

All together they called "Three!" and jumped on the sack.

"Ow!"

"My foot!"

"My head!"

"Pippin!"

"It's you!"

Ending up in a heap on the floor, Sam, Frodo and Merry stared at Pippins head, which had emerged out of the sack.

"Have you been here all this time?" Sam asked, looking annoyed.

"What took you so long to find me! I thought I was going to have to eat the whole larder, rather then die of hunger"

"But, but, we searched everywhere! Who looked in here?" Frodo asked, looking from Merry to Sam.

"It was me" said Merry "But he wasn't in here, and he definitely wasn't in the sack, because I got an apple out while I was here"

Pippin began to chuckle. "I didn't stay in one place you Silly Billys, I was in the garden to start with, and then when you all ran past to the front gate, I went into the shed, then I came in here." Sam looked at Pippin, about to say something about the state of the garden, but thought better of it. 

"I found the best hiding place, I found the best hiding place" Pippin sang. The others couldn't help but laugh too. 

"You did indeed, I don't think I ever would have thought of looking in here more then once, had Sam not heard you. You could have been hidden in that sack for ever!"

Pippin frowned. "I don't think I like the sound of that."

"Come on, we best go and tell the girls that we found you" Frodo said.

Sam led the way up the steps back to the kitchen.

Just as he put one foot out of the door..

Smack!

"Ow!"

"Sam?"

"Mr Bilbo sir!" Sam cried, rubbing his foot. Bilbo was stood over the door with a broom held high in his hand.

"Dad!" Pippin squealed, as he saw his father standing behind Bilbo, as though offering support.

"Mum!" Merry shouted, seeing his mother stood on a chair with his aunt.

"What in Middle Earth is going on?" Frodo asked as he left the larder.

"The girls said there were rats in there!" Esmeralda almost cried, holding up her skirt, where she stood on a chair.

"Sam, I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" Bilbo apologised.

"Nothin' as that can't be fixed Mr Bilbo" Sam answered, still rubbing his toe.

"You thought Sam was a rat?" Frodo turned to his uncle.

"No! Well, I.." 

But there really was nothing more to say.

~*~

May Elbereth bless my reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the Ring 

This chapter was brought to you by `Orc wood cutters limited` Pesky forest spoiling the view from your bedroom window? Let us deal with it. Recommended by White Wizard Saruman. 


	8. Of Snowflakes and Sledding

Hello, Nice to see you again. So glad you could make it.

Bookworm2000 – Drawing Merry pictures on the bus were you? Hmm.."Oh mighty king of all that is red and apply"..I may find a use for that somewhere, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed that sometime maybe? I promise to mention you! Oh, and a bit of advise, when travelling, Always keep a pad and paper handy, its a lot easier then drawing on the window, and you can take your ideas home with you! 

arwen undomiel3 – I thought of you when writing about Pippin because you are a fan of Pippin, are you not? Pippin was always your favourite hobbit wasn't he? That's why, I wasn't suggesting anything! And of course `Botheration` had to go in there, don't you think it is just like the best word ever? Plus I use it a lot, so people who know me would find it funny.

Shirebound – hehehe, glad you liked my Pippin counting idea. Thank you for continuing to review this story, I admire you so much, that your words mean a lot to me.

LegyLuva - 'Frodo using Sam's outstretched hand to help get up from the floor.' Was written for you, with you in mind Mellon Nin! I was wondering if you would pick up on it! I'm sorry to confuddle you, No the previous chapter did not mention the box, a) because I think that Sam may have remembered things that Frodo did not, and b) because I could think of no item that would represent this memory, that would have lasted all those years. (so, really I was cheating)

Celebrindal - A knack for writing hobbits you say? I like that! What better praise could anybody wish to receive! And I agree with you, Samishness should definitely appear in the dictionary. It already is part my vocabulary of words, but other people should know about it to! Hmm… I think I may be able to do something about that….

Mousegal – Always glad to receive your reviews, such kinds words! And I don't mind you commenting on my advert, I'm glad somebody does, people only seem to notice when it is missing! The over large night shirt part actually came from a very weird dream I had where everyone turned up to college in their night clothes! I was laughing when I awoke, and thought maybe I would share it with you.

frodo16424 – Welcome my friend, you have now entered the point of no return. My story and my adverts will draw you back time after time, and there is no escape from this point onwards! (well no, I am only joking, but I hope you do come back! It's always nice to see a friendly face! (well, read a friendly review technically) 

GamgeeFest – I actually did consider having Sam nearly attack Pippin when he found him, but, as Sam is such a gentle person, and Pippin is of course of higher rank, I resisted the temptation. And I'm sorry that I had to make Pippin cheat, but in more ways then one! Not only are you not supposed to move once you are hidden, you are also not supposed to hide when it's your turn to count!

Samwise the Brave – Oh I am still glad you are still Jealous. Hehehe. What sort of a word is `Kudos`? I may have asked this before, if I did I've forgot, what by Buckland does it mean?

No.1.fan – glad to make you laugh again, it's good that it did, for some chapters I do go for that `aww` factor, but last chapter I decided to add a little bit of life to this story, and go for the laughing thing. Just make sure you are on your own for reading a poem I am considering posting in a little while…

Dawnatella – New person! So glad to meet you! I have to say though, I have visited your Bio page, and I can't quite work you out. You are a Harry Potter Fan (from your aol name) you are a fan of the Ninja Turtles, and a poet buff, (your bio said as much), so why do you read my Lotr stories and not my poems? Anyway, I am glad you like it.

Obelia, Number 1 Jellyfish Fan, 50th reviewer and fellow Gamgee Fan Club Member – Oh you should bring Merry and Pippin back into anchored! (as soon as you decide to start updating it again! I'm missing it!) and yes you did tell me I would make a good story writer, and, judging from peoples reactions, you were absolutely right! I should listen to you more often! (what does Pbt mean btw?)

Cosmo-queen – aww, thank you for such a nice review! It made me smile such a lot! I also wish that Tolkien had written more about the childhood, not just of the Hobbits, but of all of the characters. But then again, I suppose that would put me out of a job! And plus, its so much nicer when you have the chance to imagine what sort of life the characters had, and to wonder if they had any parallels with your own (as most of my story lines do). Continue to review my friend, muchly appreciated, and good luck on your exams, if they are not already over!

Wow, such wonderful responses from you all! I just wanted to add a Great big Thank you to everyone, and just because you all loved Merry and Pippin so much, they will be making a re-appearance, so watch this space!

This chapter was written specially for my friend cosmo-queen, who has never seen proper snow. Just to give you a slight indication of how much fun it can be when it falls properly! 

~*~~*~

Memories Of A Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 8 - Of Snowflakes and Sledding

It had been a long time since it had snowed in the Shire. Though snow was not unheard of, it was not very common, and heavy snowfalls were very rare. 

It was one cold winter's afternoon in Hobbinton. Sam was sat at the desk that he had set up in the living room, sorting out a problem that Mrs Fawn was having with her washing. Apparently her neighbour Mr Numtkin was always throwing dirty water over the fence. Sam sighed. 

Elanor was sat on the floor near the fire, telling her younger brothers and sisters a story. Bell was feeding little Goldilocks. Non of them had noticed that the graceful, silent snow had been falling for quite a while. Elanor stood up to give her story some emphasis. 

" And the Big Billy goat ran across the bridge, bumping into the troll with his horns, and the troll fell into the water with a mighty.." She stopped as she looked out of the window.

"Da'! Mam! Look!" She jumped up and down, and pointed out of the window.

"My my." Sam said in amazement. "Don't know how long it's been since I last saw snow."

"Snow?" 

"What's Snow?" 

"Can you eat it?" 

"What's it for?" 

"Is the sky falling down?" Little Frodo asked, looking concerned. Elanor laughed, giving her brother a reassuring hug. "No you silly Billy." 

Rose, Merry and Pippin were jumping up and down to try and see over the window ledge. Sam went over and picked them up one by one so they could see out.

"Snow, its like rain, only colder, and it feels funny on your toes."

"Can we go and play? Please?" Elanor asked. Although she had seen it snow before, it had never been enough to actually play in. And besides, she wanted to show little Frodo that there was nothing to be worried about.

Later that night, Sam was tucking Elanor into bed. They had spent a wonderful day in the snow; it didn't snow very hard, but just enough so that Elanor and her brothers and sisters had learnt how to make a very small snow hobbit.

"Did it ever snow very hard when you were little Da'?" Elanor asked snuggling under the blankets, while Sam sat on the end of her bed. 

"Just the once"

"Tell me about it Da'."

"I would, but your too tired to be hearin' stories, I'll tell you tomorrow, it'll be too cold to go out anyways."

"I'm not tired! I want to hear it now!" Elanor began, but she gave a huge yawn, and as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep almost immediately.

"Tomorrow." Sam promised, and kissed her on her head before leaving the room. 

Unintentionally, Elanor had reminded Sam of one particular instance, oh so many years ago, where it had indeed snowed very hard. Sam was wondering if Frodo had remembered too.

He went to where he was keeping his memory box, and opened the lid. He searched around some more, and found just what he had been looking for. Just the thing he thought he might have put in a box, if he had had the sense to make one.

It was a candle, with a deep ridge along one of the longer sides, like it had been rubbed over a thin, hard surface.

~*~

Frodo and Bilbo were sat in the living room with a warm fire in the grate one winter's night, telling stories before Frodo went to bed. Bilbo was telling of the time he had floated down the river in a barrel that contained a dwarf. The tweenager had heard this story many times before, but he somehow never tired of it.

Suddenly Frodo caught sight of something outside the window. He jumped up and ran to look out. Bilbo, surprised at his sudden movements, walked over to join him. 

It was snowing. The largest snowfall he had seen for many years, or his name wasn't Bilbo Baggins. "I think its going to stick," said Frodo, looking down at the grass, where many little flakes already littered the ground.

Sam and his brothers were getting ready for bed. "Make sure to put an extra blanket on your bed boys, its goin' cold, and I won't have any of you catchin' a chill." Bell Gamgee said through the door. 

"Don't worry Mam, Sam picked up some extras for us from the cupboard."

Soon they were all snuggled up in the warmth of their blankets. Halfred was already snoring gently. Sam was staring out of the window, his bed being the nearest. He liked to watch the stars at night. Suddenly a snowflake drifted past, and Sam gasped, as it was followed by many more. 

"Hamson! Halfred! It's snowing!"

Hamson turned over to look at his youngest brother. "Da' said it might. It's been threatenin' it for days now." 

Halfred, awoken by Sam's cry, walked over to the window. "Ham, I doubt this is any sort o' snow storm that Gaffer was predictin'."

"What are you talkin' about?" Hamson asked, walking over to where both his brothers were stood. The snow was coming down so thick that it was hard to see out of the window.

"If it carries on like this it'll be hard to even walk in it, let alone get any work done tomorrow." Sam said, with a grin on his face.

"Don't go gettin' your hopes up Sam-lad. It aint never snowed so hard as that the Gaffer didn' make us work."

"Besides" added Hamson "It won't carry on like this all night. Won't be surprised if it stops in a few minutes." 

The three of them stood there for some minutes more, watching the snow continue to fall. Soon Hamson went back to his own bed, and Halfred followed suit. Sam lay awake, watching the snow falling. It didn't seem to be stopping. If anything Sam would have said it was getting worse. He couldn't help but hope..Just maybe……

The next morning, Sam awoke and ran to his bedroom window. "Halfred! Hamson! Come and look! Oh it's beautiful!" The ground could hardly be seen, it was covered in a thick blanket of pure white snow. 

Hamson pulled himself up out of bed, and walked over to Sam. 

"Well I never, Halfred, come over here." It looked like no hole had been spared, it was as though someone had run amok with a white paint brush during the night. Everything from the trees to the fence glistened pearly white in the early morning sunshine. 

Halfred, often irritable in the mornings, groaned as he pulled himself out of his tangle of blankets, his sleep tousled curls spilling over his eyes. He gave a yawn. 

"Well that's more snow then I ever set my eyes on and no mistake." He said. 

"You know what this means?" Sam almost jumped up and down in excitement, "it means we can go sleddin'!"

The Gamgees had 2 sleds between them, made especially for the type of heavy snow that covered the whole of Hobbiton. The Gaffer had made them for his children when it had last snowed, but Sam had only been very little then, and he couldn't remember ever using them. 

They were wonderful sleds; made of beech wood (light but strong enough the Gaffer had said.) The bottoms of the sleds could be rubbed with candle wax to make them glide smoother over the snow. In the Gamgee lads' opinion, there was no better sled in the whole of the Shire, and they couldn't wait to try them out.

Frodo was sat at the breakfast table with Bilbo, eating a handsome meal of sausage, bacon and mushrooms. 

"If you're to go playing in the snow, I expect that plate to be empty." Bilbo often talked to Frodo like he was much younger then he actually was. Jesting played a big part of the happiness that filled the rooms of Bag End. Frodo smiled, having no trouble in finishing his breakfast at all. 

While they were doing the washing up, there came a knock on the back kitchen door.

"Go answer it lad, I'll just finish drying this dish"

Frodo walked to the back door and opened it. 

There was nobody there. 

Puzzled, he took a step outside to look around for the source of the knock. He had taken less then four steps out of the door, when snowballs rained down on him from every side. 

Being pelted with snowball after snowball, Frodo covered his face with his hands, and laughed as the cold snow hit his skin. 

When the attack finally subsided, Frodo looked up to see the three Gamgee brothers, with identical evil grins on their faces. Frodo smiled at them, and walked back into the kitchen, shutting the door. Bilbo had been watching the attack from the safety of the kitchen, and he grinned. 

"If I were you" he began "I'd go out the front door, round the outside of the garden, and get your own back by attacking from the rear." Frodo laughed. He gave Bilbo a hug, and ran to the front door, grabbing his coat and cloak on the way.

Stood at the back door of Bag End, the Gamgees waited for some sign of life from inside. All three were well aware that Frodo was their master, and that they should respect him. But Sam had insisted that Frodo would delight in coming to play with them, so they had planned an ambush. But now it seemed that Frodo in fact did not want to play, and had gone back inside.

"Hope he didn' take it offensive like" Said Hamson.

"If he did the Gaffer'll have our necks" answered a worried looking Halfred.

"Nonsense" Sam interrupted. "He'll be here."

Just at that moment a snowball hit Hamson square in the back of his head. Before either of them could say anything, Sam and Halfred got hit between the shoulders. The brothers all turned round in surprise, and saw Frodo grinning at them from behind the hedge. 

They smiled at each other, and war broke out. 

Snowballs flew through the air thick and fast, accompanied by cries of surprise and shouts of delight as they found their target. 

No one was spared, apart from Bilbo, who watched from the window, where he knew he was safe.

They split into teams, Frodo and Halfred on one team, Sam and Hamson on the other. This didn't work very well, because it soon became apparent that Frodo and Halfred were better at aiming. Hamson and Sam were pelted with snowball after snowball, with no time in between to counter attack. 

After a mis-placed snowball from Sam hit his team-mate on the nose, all teams were abandoned, and it was `every hobbit for himself`. 

As Bag End had such a big garden, when they ran out of good snow in one area, they had only to move on to somewhere else. 

It was some time before they all collapsed on the bench, completely exhausted. When Bilbo felt it was safe to leave the ranks, he opened the door just enough to poke his head out.

"Boys, would you like a warm drink? I've just boiled some water"

"That'd be great Bilbo!" Frodo called back, before the Gamgees could reply. "We'll be inside in a minute"

"Well make sure you take you coats off at the front door, I don't want you all dripping snow all over the place!" Bilbo shut the door, and went to go and prepare five mugs of steaming tea.

"Come on." Frodo called, standing up. "Let's get inside before we all freeze into snow-hobbits."

"Mr Frodo, are you sure you don't mind? We can go and get a drink at home if you'd rather"

"Nonsense, I insist you have a drink with me. I think it being my fault entirely you're so wet with my snowballs, entitles you to some of Bilbo's best tea. Come on inside." 

Soon four tired hobbits and one dry and comfortable one were sat around the table in Bag End drinking hot tea and eating freshly made biscuits. 

It was a relief for Sam to take his coat off. When they had been playing he had managed to dodge all but the best placed snowballs, and so Hamson, getting fed up of keep missing him, grabbed a handful of snow and simply shoved it down the back of his collar. This had made everyone laugh, even Sam, but when the snow had melted and turned to water, the whole of his back had been soaked, and so being sat round a warm fire dried him off considerably.

"What are you planning for this afternoon boys?" Bilbo asked while choosing a biscuit from the loaded plate in the centre of the table.

"Thought we might go sleddin'. Da' made us some right fancy ones few years back, and we're goin' to take them up to Swallow hill." Hamson answered.

"Would you come with us Mr Frodo?" Sam asked eagerly. 

"May I?" Frodo looked up at Bilbo.

"Course you can. Just mind yourself, and make sure you're back home before it gets too dark. These winter nights are quite bitter."

And so, after picking up a sled from Number 3, the girls using the other one with their friends, Frodo and the Gamgees made their way up to Swallow hill. It was relatively quiet, just a few local lads with sleds of their own, who called greetings to them as they passed.

When they had found a quiet spot, they took it in turns to ride down. Sam didn't like sharing a sled with his brothers; they went far too fast for his liking. He shared a sled with Frodo instead; he was lighter then the older Gamgees so although the sled went fast, it wasn't fast enough for Sam to be scared of falling off. 

Hamson handed Frodo a candle, he being the only one with pockets in his coat, and showed him how to rub it over the blades. 

"The wax makes them glide over the snow much better." He explained. Frodo put the candle in his pocket for when it was needed, and they set off.

The four spent a wonderful afternoon sledding down the hill. After the first few goes, they decided to try something new, and went down blindfolded. Sam found this most alarming, he didn't like not being able to see where he was headed, and was scared of falling into some pond or other at the bottom and drowning.

Frodo came up with the idea of going down backwards, which gave them all the strangest feeling, to see where you've been instead of where you're going to.

Halfred tried going down while standing up on the sled, but he wasn't more then a few meters down when he fell off, and the other three had to go chasing after the run away sled.

Sam went down on his stomach, but it was Hamson who came up with the best idea. He found that if all four of them squashed on to the sled together, the journey downhill was so much more fun, as they travelled faster, and the person at the back was likely to fall off. 

They each took it in turns to ride at the front and the back, though Sam refused to do either. He still didn't like going down fast, but he found that if he was between two of the others, he quite enjoyed the ride.

At last, tired, cold and wonderfully happy, they set off home. They all had red faces from the cold. Sam could no longer feel his ears, which he was quite concerned about, but when Halfred mentioned that he couldn't feel his toes either, Sam relaxed a bit.

Bilbo was waiting for them at Bag End. He ushered them all inside, where Bell, The Gaffer and the Gamgee girls were already sat around the table.

"Hello Boys. Good day?" The Gaffer asked.

"Yes thanks Da'. What're y'all doin' in here?"

"Agh, melted snow turned our house into a river bed. Mr Bilbo kindly offered us the use of his kitchen, so your Ma's making stew for dinner, and we're all gonna eat together." 

Frodo smiled. "That's great!"

Bilbo insisted that they all have warm baths, during which he taught them a ridiculous bath song, which included snow, ducks, frogs and some of Gaffers turnips. It had them all laughing in minutes. Bell had already brought her sons some dry clothes from home and soon they were warmed up.

When they were all dried and comfortable, they sat down to a delicious meal of Bells best rabbit stew with the last of the years' potatoes.

After dinner, the Gamgees were ready to go home.

"Your river won't have dried up that quickly Gaffer. I insist you all must stay the night. The girls can share a guest room, Yourself and Bell can have one, and the boys can share with Frodo, if he doesn't mind?"

"Oh no Mr Bilbo, wouldn' want to inconvenience you in anyway, beggin' your pardon."

"It's no trouble at all Gaffer, I expect Frodo would be glad of some company."

"Yes, it can get lonely sometimes, with only old Mad Baggins here for company" everyone laughed at the use of Bilbos' nickname.

Later that night, Frodo shifted his way through the many piles of blankets and pillows on his floor to get into bed.

"Are you rightly sure you don't mind sharin' your bedroom with us Mr Frodo?" Came a voice from beneath a blanket.

"Not at all. As long as non of you snore."

Sam giggled. "Halfred does"

"I do not!" he insisted, and they all laughed.

Warm, comfortable and blissfully happy, Hamson, Halfred, Frodo and Sam soon fell fast asleep.

~*~

May Elbereth bless my reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the Ring 

This chapter was brought to you by `Shire Dictionaries`.com, for all your Shire word needs, including classics like `Botheration` to newly invented descriptive words such as `Samishness`


	9. Autumn Leaves

I can only apologise for the lateness of this chapter! Christmas was hectic, and I've been away, and had exams at college. I do hope that you all haven't lost faith in me, as I have not been keeping up with my reviews either. But fear not, I think I have some free time on my hands over the next few weeks (I've begun to forget what free-time actually is!) I shall try and catch up. Anything which I was supposed to review and didn't, if you could leave me a little note in your review, it would help me prioritise! 

Replies to reviews:

Gamgeefest: Sometimes we do get snow where I live, but alas, none this year. I'll keep up the work if you keep up the reviews!

Shirebound: I'm glad to have brought back memories of your own, for that is what the story is all about after all! And I really do appreciate you pointing out my mistakes, I just haven't got round to changing them yet! As for words that are spelt wrong regularly, such as Hobbiton, it seems my computer has its own ideas of how such words should be spelt, and whenever I type them, it changes them. I'm pretty computer illiterate, so I don't know how to change it!

No 1 fan: I am so glad that you are enjoying the story! I thank you for your comments! They mean so much to me.

My very own Sam: The beginning, a very good place to start! Apparently sledding _is _a word, I wrote sledging first off, but the computer changed it to `sledding`. I checked in the dictionary, and `sled` is there. Drat that it didn't snow this year, but I suppose it would have been too much of a coincidence if it did! And this chapter is especially for you, just think of pistachio nuts while sat on my bed. And of course, the library at college, where the idea to change that into a chapter really started off.

Celebrindal: Hobbits, snow and hot chocolate, yes, I like that combination! It was that thought (among others) that managed to get me through my exams last week! And Samisness does deserve to go in the dictionary, which is why I invented my own middle earth dictionary. So many uses for such words!

Mousegal: I'm glad that you only ever have good things to say! It would put a damper on my spirits if you came back and said that I couldn't write fanfic for all the brew in the Shire! And I tried to bring you a little bit of Christmas snow, since it didn't snow here. Loved your review, as always, keep them coming!

Bookworm2000: ok ok, I got the picture, that you like to doodle lotr in your notebook. I must admit that I do the same, though my drawings rarely go beyond the scenery, and maybe the backs of the characters. Drawing is not one of my talents!

Arwen undomiel3: I am planning to bring Merry and Pippin back into a chapter soon, the next one in fact, if all goes to plan. (Though by the way things have gone recently, that may all change!) Glad you're enjoying, please do keep up with the nice reviews, they mean so much to me.

Obelia medusa (fellow Gamgee fan club member, 50th reviewer and number 1 jellyfish fan): I am sorry to keep you waiting! I know I always pester you when it comes to updating, but I am finally beginning to understand what is meant by the term `work over load! ` Keep up with the nice reviews, the Gamgee Boys and the girls also will be making an appearance in a later chapter.

Samwise the brave: The `aw` factor is what I always strive to achieve! It's good that I seem to be succeeding! And talking of fun having a sleep over, stay tuned.. Things might just go that way in later chapters! 

Cosmo-queen: what an extremely long review, and I loved every minute of it! Thank you for pointing out your favourite parts, it really does help to know what you like to read, as it helps with the way things are written and described. I'm glad you pointed out the `mischievous adventurous part of Bilbo's personality`. He doesn't tend to feature in this story very much, but he is one of my favourite characters in the whole of literature, so when he is here, I try to give him some of the best lines! And also, Sam looking up at the stars as he does so often in lord of the rings is another one of those things that I have tried to relate to his older adulthood. I believe that things about your personality change very little as you grow, so by establishing some of Sam's characteristics young, I hope to make the characters seem more like the ones which we know and love. Not only did you babble on in your review, but I babbled on in my answer also!

~*~~*~

Memories of a Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 9 – Autumn Leaves

Sam sighed, and lowered himself onto his chair. Sorting through papers was the job that he hated the most, and he had been putting off these since before mid-year. They were stacked high on his desk, and today seemed like the best day to finally get down to some filing, the weather preventing him from doing much else.

He began to write the date at the top of his ledger, when he suddenly stopped. September 22nd. It was Frodo and Bilbo's Birthday. For the first few years after Frodo had left, Sam had celebrated his friends' birthday non-the less. Now he had forgotten about it. 

Sam scribbled some numbers down on a piece of paper, and came to the conclusion that today Frodo was celebrating his 74th birthday. He scribbled some more, and discovered that dear old Bilbo would be 152. If he was still alive. 

Would they be having a party, wherever they were now? Sam tried to think back to everything he had ever learnt about the elves, and couldn't think about them mentioning birthdays before. But he was sure that the day wouldn't pass unnoticed by Gandalf.

All thoughts of filing papers forgotten, Sam stood up from his chair and walked over to the shelf, where Frodo's box lay. It had been so long since Sam had opened it, a thin layer of dust had settled along the top. He opened it now.

~*~

It was autumn. The Shire was turning from its usual green to a mass of browns, reds and yellows. The inhabitants of Hobbiton were getting themselves ready for winter.

Bilbo had sent Frodo to pick up a book from Bywater, along with a few last minute items that couldn't be bought from the local market. 

Sam had been sent by his mother to gather some blackberries, so that she could begin to make some jam. The pair had met at the bottom of the lane. Sam had accompanied Frodo to Bywater, and now they were journeying home slowly, looking for berries as they went.

"Ouch!" Frodo sighed, sucking his finger where he had pricked himself for the hundredth time that day. "I know, I know," he said, even before Sam could open his mouth. "Be careful of the thorns Mr Frodo," the tween said, imitating his friend.

"How'd you know I was `bout to say that?" Sam asked with an amused smile.

"Because you're said it a hundred times already" Frodo answered, slightly annoyed.

"Well, you've gone an' pricked your finger only as many times." Sam said. Frodo opened his mouth, but couldn't really think of a good reply to that, so he closed it again. They both glared at each other, before breaking into laughter.

"Think we've just 'bout got 'em all off this bush." Sam said, and they carried on walking towards Hobbiton, keep an eye out for more blackberry bushes along the way. They passed beneath an apple blossom tree, flowers long gone, and its leaves all different shades of red, many of them already littering the ground.

"Don't you just love autumn?" Frodo asked, breathing deeply.

"Not really" Sam answered, a slight frown appearing on his face at the sight of all the dead leaves.

"You don't?" Frodo replied slightly surprised. "Why not?"

"It makes me sad. All the trees an' the flowers an' the plants dyin' like."

"Well, they have to die to grow again," said Frodo matter of factly.

"You have to be sick to get better again, but that doesn't mean you have to enjoy it." Sam sighed. "Gaffer'd most likely say I was bein' silly. After all, tis only a season, an' it comes every year, jus' like spring. But I enjoy spring, when all the flowers are just startin' to grow, an' the gardens are comin' to life. Then the autumn always comes, an' all the hard work you put in to make them nice is a waste, they all jus' die."

"Well look at it this way," Frodo said, trying to cheer his friend up. "If you didn't have autumn, you couldn't have spring."

"I suppose not," Sam said, stopping to start picking blackberries off another bush. "But I still don't enjoy it."

"But there's lots of good things about autumn" Frodo said, being careful not to prick his fingers again as he parted another branch.

"Name one" Said Sam, popping a blackberry into his mouth.

"That" said Frodo with a smile.

"What?" Sam asked, looking around puzzled. Frodo laughed.

"Blackberries. You only get blackberries in autumn, without autumn, we'd have none of your Mam's jam, nor any blackberry tarts."

"That's true enough" Sam said with a smile, "Though we aren't goin' to have many anyways, judgin' by the amount you've just eaten, beggin' your pardon for sayin' so."

"How many did I eat?" Frodo asked, looking concerned.

"Near eleven by my count, or I'm a cave troll."

"Well, can't leave it on an odd number" Frodo said, picking the remaining two ripe berries, ate one himself, and passed the other one to Sam.

"What else do you like about autumn Mr Frodo?" Sam asked, as they carried on walking.

"The weather" Frodo answered, looking up at the sky.

"The weather?" Sam asked, also looking upwards. "What could you like about the weather? T'aint warm, an' it ain't cold like, it don't rain proper, only that little bit o' rain that comes in from the side, but still gets you wet in seconds. What's there to like?"

"Well" Frodo hesitated, trying to find the right words. "The weather…its…..Well its…it's blustery." He finally said with a smile.

"Blustery? Now I reckon you made that up Mr Frodo, I ain't never heard o' Blustery before, and that's a fact."

"Whether the word is real or not, that's what I like about the weather all the same. I've never been fond of hot weather; I tend to get sunburn too easily. In autumn the sun is not as hot, and it's not too cold. You have to wear a coat, but not a cloak, it's not too hot, not too cold, it's just right."

"But the wind pulls all the poor leaves off the trees."

"I like walking when the leaves are falling. I used to pretend that every leaf you caught as it fell made a wish come true."

Sam laughed heartily. "Daisy used t'play that game with me when I was littler."

"When you were _younger_." Frodo corrected.

"Yeah, that too." Sam said with a smile, as they continued down the path. "I wish the trees were green all year round. They're so much prettier when they got a bit o' green on them"

"There used to be trees in Buckland which were green all year round. Merry used to call them `always greens`."

"Aye, Gaffer mentioned them to me like, but we're not supposed to get them round here, soils not right."

"Are you sure?" Frodo asked with a smile, as just at that moment, a great pine tree came into view just off the path.

Sam stood in the shadow of the immense tree, with its little green needles clinging stubbornly to the branches. 

"This must be the only tree like that for miles." He said absent-mindedly, not even realising he was talking aloud. He took a step backwards, and yelped. He had stood on a pine cone. While he was cursing and rubbing the bottom of his foot, Frodo picked up the `blasted thing` and held it out to Sam, who took it from him.

"There you are Sam, whenever you feel like Spring will never come, just remind yourself that there is always greenery somewhere."

Sam laughed, and looked at his pine cone. 

"It looks like a hedgehog. And look!" he pointed to another slightly smaller version. "We can have a family of them!"

"I shouldn't think that your mum would be very pleased if a family of hedgehogs moved into your house Sam." Frodo laughed, picking yet another cone up.

The pair continued to talk about pine cones and hedgehogs all the way home. They had to laugh at the number of people who gave them funny looks as they passed, talking such nonsense. It really was no wonder that people in Hobbiton thought of Frodo as being `cracked`.

They parted at the front gate of Bag End. Frodo dashed up the steps two at a time with Bilbo's parcel. Sam continued off down the path, when he heard Frodo shouting from behind.

"Beg pardon Mr Frodo?" Sam shouted back, not quite hearing him.

"I said" Frodo shouted back "That you have to like autumn, because it's my birthday soon!" and with that, he walked through the door, and was gone.

Sam walked back down to number 3, and met his Gaffer at the gate.

"Want a word with you Sam my lad." Hamfast said.

"What abou' Da?"

"People in town was tellin' me some funny stories when I was walkin' home, somehtin' about you an' Mr Frodo talkin' about hedgehogs which grow on trees."

Sam laughed. "That's one of the good things about havin' close friends Da'." He answered. "You can talk absolute nonsense, an' they will talk it with you." 

~*~

Sam smiled as he replaced the pine cone back to the box. Secretly, he wished Frodo a very happy birthday, wherever he was, whatever he was doing. Then he sat back down to finish his paper work.

~*~

May Elbereth bless my reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the Ring 

This chapter was brought to you by Long Bottom leaf & co. (Not a distant relative of Treebeard we might add)


	10. Many Meetings Part 1

Hello again all you people out there in FanFic land! This chapter is going to be a little different, there isn't any `Memories` as such in this one, I am setting up for an event in Sam's later life, (which you can find details of in the appendices). Also, I shall warn you now, his chapter does not have an ending. The story will be continued next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ok, so I can't really say that I own the idea for this story, as I said, Tolkien did mention this in his Appendices. I don't own the characters either. So what do I own? The walking song is mine, if you want to know.

Replies to Reviews:

Bookworm2000: I'm glad I made you smile! That is, after all, what fan fic is all about. And If I don't succeed in making other people smile, I make myself smile, so that's ok. I also like walking in the wind, though not when the wind is cold very early on a winter morning on my way up the hill to college, that's no fun at all!

GamgeeFest: Thank you so much for your help with my little word document problem! I don't know if I was actually successful, but I followed your instructions to the letter. I hope it makes for better reading in the future! You say you don't often get falling leaves where you live? That's such a shame! We get them every year here in England. And our Summers are never that hot either, in fact, often here you can't tell the difference between Summer and Spring temperature wise. But I'm not complaining on that part, I too tend to burn easily! And your mum used to keep pine cones did she? The story has so many parallels with real life!

No1Fan: actually, I do like Winnie the Pooh, but the blustery day song did not enter my head at all, until you mentioned it. I'm glad you liked my line about the Nonsense too, because it is so true, that only special people ever truly understand what you are talking about! Thank you once again for keeping up with your many reviews, they always make me smile!

LegyLuva (My very own Sam): I still have my little hedgehog made out of pistachio nutshells in my box too, along with my half of the conker. See, so many things from our own growing up days that I can fit into my story! (ok, so it wasn't that long ago, but still) I'm glad you liked my nonsense line, several people have commented on it. It just seemed fitting, the number of times that we have little, almost half conversations, where we don't even have to finish our sentences, and no one knows what we are going on about! You're one of the only people that I ever talk Nonsense to who actually understands me. I'm not sure if I'm the one who's cracked or you are!

Celebrindal: Sam as a hedgehog? Now I never said that! But hey, now you have a whole little woodland hobbit creatures thing going on! And actually, Merry being a rabbit is quite fitting, because my two pet rabbits are called Merry and Pippin, so there you are! Merry really is a rabbit in my house! Let me know if you came up with creatures for everyone else! (Oh, and No I did not know that I shared a Birthday with Aragorn. You learn something new every day!)

Shirebound: I try to go for the carefree walks and talks as much as I can with this story. It seems very important to try and put across the vision that is in my mind of what a nice, easy, some might say `cosy` life that the hobbits had before they had ever heard of rings. I'm glad you appreciate it!

Arwen undomiel3: Hi Ho to you too! Hi Ho, Hi Ho, its off to work we go! (Hey, I wonder if the 7 dwarfs were residents of Middle Earth?) I did try very hard not to leave my update so long, but hey, life gets in the way, I'm sure you can understand! I will try not to leave the next one so long though.

Cosmo-queen: On a completely off topic subject, thank you so much for my little Birthday message! It made me smile so much! More about that in my next e-mail though. As for your review, I'm glad the last one was one of your favourites! I actually didn't start out to included that one in my original story plan, but the one which I had in its place just didn't seem to work, so I had to do a re-think, and this was what I came up with. I can way imagine Frodo having a party on the Undying lands! Maybe he would have a beach party, with all the elves, and Gandalf, having a barbecue! Wouldn't that be great? I'm glad the `older brother` relationship came across very well, I wasn't so sure if I could get it to work or not. I had already established in previous chapters that Sam was given the job of Frodo's `protector`, but I felt that he would not be taking it too seriously at this stage, he is, after all, only very young yet. I felt that maybe at this stage of their lives that Frodo was doing most of the looking after, if not on a physical side then on the emotional side of things, if you take my meaning. I was also quite glad that you commented on the `always greens` bit. It took me nearly 10 minutes to find a well fitting alternate word of `ever greens`, and no body else even commented on it! Thanks for that, and speak to you soon! (honestly, the more babbling you do in your review, the more babbling I do in my reply!)

Samwise the Brave: awww…thank you! And I love you to, my faithful reviewer! I'm glad that after reviewing nearly everything that I have ever posted, you have still not tired of my writing styles, and still seem able to find something nice to say!

Mousegal: No worries that you took so long to review, I took so long to update, it's understandable! And now that you don't have the Internet at home, I know its hard finding time to read and review, but thank you for trying so hard! And yes, Rotk is Brill, no need to tell me that! And don't be sorry about mentioning it, I should call it a compliment, when my early characters resemble so closely the ones they are based on! Thanks for your review!

~*~~*~

Memories of a Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 10 – Many Meetings (Part 1)

~*~

"Please can I come?"

"No"

Pretty please?"

"No"

"But I want to come"

"No" Sam continued to pack, his eldest daughter following him round the room.

"Why can't I come?"

"Because I said so"

"I won't be a bother"

"No"

"I promise I'll be good"

"You're going to stay with your aunt May, be good there instead"

"Can't I come with you?"

"No"

Elanor tugged on her fathers hand, to get him to look at her. Sam looked down; he knew exactly what she was about to do. He knew it would work. She knew it would work too. Elanor gave the slightest of frowns; she allowed a few tears to come to her eyes. Still holding Sam's hand in her own, she said

"Please Daddy?" Sam looked down at his daughter. He loved being a father. He had so much love to give out, and he had never known that it was possible to love something this much. So much that it hurt. He sighed.

"Go and ask your mother."

Sam, Rosie and Elanor were on their way to Buckland, to the Brandywine Bridge, for a very important meeting. They had been walking for a long time.

"Are you all right Ellie?" Rosie shouted back, stopping to give her daughter time to catch up.

"I'm fine," Elanor said determinedly, not wanting to admit that she was very tired. Rose could tell that her daughter was struggling with the fast pace. She leaned into her daughter, and whispered, so that Sam couldn't hear.

"Why don't you ask your Da' for a walking song?" 

Sam was slightly up ahead; trying to remember which of the two paths was the quickest. Forgetting her tiredness, Elanor ran to her father's side.

"Can we have a walking song Da?" she asked.

Sam looked from Elanor back to where Rose was walking towards him. She gave him an innocent smile. 

"Come on Da', what can we sing while we walk? You must know a million trillion different songs."

"Ellie, t'wasn't me who used to sing, it was Mr Frodo, I haven't really got the voice for it."

"Liar" Rose said with a smile. "Come on Sam, something to keep us going."

"All right, all right." Sam gave in. he made a mental note never to travel far with females, and taught Ellie a walking song.

It was a familiar tune that Elanor had heard several times before, set to just the right walking speed. It was a very fine Hobbity song, with mentions of ale, food, bed, and other such things that Hobbits like to sing about.

To sample all the finest ale, 

along all rivers I will sail

Up over mountains and under dale

Oh won't that be a merry tale.

Oh Everything I've ever seen

I wonder what it all can mean

And All the many shades of green

For All the things that might have been

To set my soul and spirit free

I walk past stone and rock and tree

With my friend walking next to me

A better life there could not be

I wonder where my feet might tread

The whole world waiting up ahead

But in the end I know I'll head

Back to home and back to bed.

It was getting dark. Sam hoped they would be there soon. They had been walking for many days, and he was sure they were nearly there. Elanor gave a yawn. She was being carried on Sam's back. He hoisted her into a more comfortable position.

"Nearly there flower, not long now."

"Oh thank heavens" Rose said, coming up behind them. "I think I can see a light up ahead."

Sure enough, the three were soon stood outside the Hanging Gate Inn. The lights twinkled from the windows; there was friendly chat and singing in the air, and delicious smells of fried fish and potatoes. The place looked so friendly and welcoming. Elanor lifted her head from her fathers' shoulder where it had been resting.

"Is this it? Is this where we're meeting uncle Merry and uncle Pippin?"

"This is it blossom. Now let me help you down" Rose lifted Elanor off Sam's back, and stood her on the floor.

"Come on then, let's go inside." Sam pushed the door open.

The main room was quite small; nothing compared to the Dragon or the Ivy Bush back in Hobbiton. But it was richly furnished with comfortable chairs, benches and tables of polished oak. The Inn relied heavily on passing trade between the Brandywine Bridge and the White Downs. The locals and a few guests had just finished their super, and were gathered round a roaring fire in the far corner. Stood with their backs to the fire, and facing their audience, were two familiar faces. The hobbits turned as a draft was let into their cosy room by the opening door, as Sam, Rose and Elanor entered.

"Well here you are!" 

"You're just in time!" 

"We we're just reaching the interesting part!"

"Everyone, this is Samwise Gamgee!"

And before Sam could do or say anything, chairs scrapped on the wooden floor as the hobbits ran over to shake his hand. It was like being caught in a storm. Rose had to pick Elanor up again for fear she would be trampled on, as Sam was surrounded by people.

Merry and Pippin fought their way over to where Rose had taken refuge in the corner.

"Hello Rosie-lass, good trip?"

"Don't you `Rosie-lass` me." She said, looking annoyed. "What have you been telling people about Sam?"

"Aw come on Rose, you know people love a good story."

"And you know that Sam doesn't like fuss. Just look how uncomfortable he is!"

Pippin looked across to the `people storm`, Sam was in the centre, having gone very red, and kept trying to escape, but somebody always blocked his path, asking him questions and shaking his hand. 

Pippin swallowed. "All right, maybe we did play up his part a bit."

"You just can't help but get carried away." Merry agreed.

Sam had finally managed to quell the rush of people. He walked over to where Merry and Pippin were stood with Rose.

"What by all of Gondor was that about?" Sam looked at Merry and Pippin.

"Well, you know." Said Pippin, shrugging his shoulders. "The more exciting a story is, the more drinks people will buy you."

"Well, as you've had all those free drinks, you can go ahead and order us some food." Rose said sternly. 

"Two fish and chips is it?" Merry asked.

"Three" Sam corrected. Pippin laughed at him.

"You couldn't possibly eat more then one helping Sam."

"No, not for me you turnip" Sam sighed. "It's for Ellie." Elanor peeped out from where she was hiding behind her mothers' skirt.

"Ellie!" Merry gasped "what is she doing here Sam? I thought it was just you and Rose coming down?"

"Well" Sam shrugged "She wanted to come, and you know what she's like."

"No Sam" Pippin laughed. "We know what _you're_ like! Three it is then, and I'll tell old Parker behind the bar that you need another bed in your room."

It felt to Ellie as though she had barely laid her head on the pillow, before her mother was waking her.

"Come on Ellie sweetheart, we have to get going."

"Do we have to?"

"Do you want to come and meet him or not?"

"Oh! Of course I do! I'd forgotten for a minute then!" she jumped out of bed excitedly, and started to get dressed.

An hour later, they were on the road again, this time joined by Merry and Pippin. On their way to the Brandywine Bridge.

Merry, Pippin and Ellie were walking up ahead, holding hands in a line, with Ellie in the middle. Every now and again, Pippin and Merry would swing Ellie up into the air, and back down again. Sam and Rose walked behind.

"You all right?" Rose asked, Sam had been quiet all morning.

"Yes, I'm just a little…. Well I'm…."

"Nervous?"

"I don't know why." Sam confirmed, blushing slightly. 

Midday had passed, and the afternoon was waning. Elanor had again taken refuge on Sam's back. Pippin was discussing his son's latest habits with Rosie, and Sam and Merry walked a step behind in silence. The landscape around them was becoming slightly less hilly, with fewer fields and more trees.

By the time the sun had nearly completed her westward journey to bed, the travellers were approaching the Brandywine Bridge. Ellie was walking hand in hand with her mother. As they walked down the path, the bridge came into view, and Ellie gasped at the sight which met her young hobbit eyes.

Across the river stood a circle of tents. Not the ordinary tents which some of the older more adventurous hobbits sometimes took with them on excursions through the fields. These were large pavilions of many sizes and colours, all bearing the same symbol of a white tree with seven stars.

As they approached, a trumpet call rang out, and the campsite became a hive of activity. Someone was coming up the path towards them. Ellie took a sharp intake a breath, and hid behind her mothers' skirt. It was one of the big folk!

"Mayor Gamgee, Thain Peregrin Took and Master Brandybuck" The hobbits bowed as their names were called.

"You're a little later then we expected, we were ready for your arrival yesterday morning, I'm afraid you caught us a bit unprepared this evening. Never the less, the king has been informed of your arrival, and he awaits you in the meeting tent. If you would just follow me."

He turned and strode off down the path. Sam took Rosie by the hand, as she was looking quite startled by the whole affair. He took Ellie in his other hand, and followed the messenger over the bridge; Merry and Pippin walking close by.

As they were led through the campsite, big people everywhere turned and called greetings to them. Ellie was quite speechless. She had always thought of her Da' as being tall, and Merry and Pippin even more so. Now she discovered that in fact they were small, and seemed somehow insignificant in this huge campsite where people moved so fast. She didn't like it, and kept close to her mother and father.

The group was led over to the largest tent, which was pale yellow in colour. As they approached, the flap seemed to open of its own accord, and their guide walked straight in. They hesitated at the door way.

"Pip, you've got a dirty mark on your jacket, I think you'd better wipe it off."

"Come here Flower, let me do something with your hair."

"Is there anywhere we can maybe wash our hands?"

Normally Ellie would have complained had someone fussed over her appearance, but she was going to meet the king, so she allowed her mother to straighten her dress and wipe her cheek with a cloth.

"My friends" came a voice from inside the tent. "I shouldn't worry about your appearance, I have seen all three of you in a far worse state before now. And besides, I am not altogether presentable myself."

Sam, Merry and Pippin smiled at each other, and with a final brush at Elanor's dress, they entered the tent.

"Strider!"

~*~

May Elbereth bless my reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the Ring 

This Chapter was brought to you by The Prancing Pony Mail Delivery Service. `Speedy Mail from here to the Havens. ` 

(We tried to ask Butterbur about the whole affair with Frodo's letter, but he was unavailable for questioning.)


	11. Many Meetings Part 2

And so we arrive at part two of the story! I wasn't going to give you a brief overview of last chapter, but as it was so long ago, I think I better had.

If you remember last chapter, well done you, and please forgive me a moment.

Sam, Rosie and Elanor left Hobbiton on their way to an Inn, where they met up with Merry and Pippin. The hobbits then proceeded down to the Brandywine Bridge, and were escorted by the `Big Folk` to an encampment on the opposite side of the river. Elanor and Rose were startled by the whole affair. They were led to a large pavilion in the centre of the camp were they were planning to meet Aragorn.

This chapter actually does include a memory. I wasn't going to put this particular one in here, but it just seemed to fit so well. Incidentally, this chapter is rather longer then the last one. At least, I think it is.

Replies to Reviews:

Lady Freesia- well done and think you for managing to read the whole story! At this point it is uncommon for new people to appear, because very few people can be bother to read the whole of 10 chapters. I'm so glad you took the time! And I am glad that I make you feel better about Frodo leaving. It was part of the reason I started this story in the first place, to make other people, and myself, feel slightly better!

GamgeeFest- well, your wait is over, now you can see exactly what I have managed to do with this pat of the story! I wasn't given much help by the book itself, this particular meeting takes up just four lines in the appendices, but I did try my best. If it is not quite what you imagined, I am sorry. Looking forward to you review!

Celebrindal- All right all right, you wanted more; I'm giving you some more! Here! I agree that you never really get an awful lot of Rosie and Elanor in the books, which is partly the reason why I don't tend to characterise them much myself. In the books, you get a good feel for who Sam and Merry and Pippin etc. are, so you can easily imagine them on other situations. Where as Rosie and Elanor you have to imagine yourself, and I wouldn't want to impose my own thoughts of them upon you!

Bookworm 2000- Ellie gets a bit more used to the `big folk` in this chapter, so please don't start to panic! I think I would have to agree with you though, because I'm only quite a little person myself, and bigger people do have the effect of making me slightly worried!

LegyLuva (My very own Sam)- What do you mean I stole your title? I did no such thing! I stole Tolkiens title, and so did you! If anyone has the power to sue, it is Tolkien! But since his estate is multi-millions pounds richer, I doubt they are going to bother! Anyway, yours didn't have a part two, so nar nar *sticks tongue out * No the last chapter had nothing to do with the box, this one does, sort of, in a round about way, though not _the _box. Hehe, you'll just have to read it to find out won't you! And there is another memory in this chapter that Sam is going to, well, remember. Enjoy!

Gina- I think I can safely say that you are here to read, even if you don't review. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the rest of the story, and I am sorry I haven't replied to your last e-mail, I seem to be having problems with my Internet connection lately.

No1Fan- Your review made me so happy! It isn't enough that I have a number one fan, I also have someone who respects and understands my writing, and talks to herself out loud! Hehe, I also loved the fact that Elanor might always get her own way, if she gave her dad `the look` I must admit, I've done it often enough before! I'm glad the absence of a memory didn't matter too much, I was a bit weary about not putting one in, because after all, the title of the story has `memory` in it! Prepared to get excited again, for they are now going to enter the tent! You can let out that long held baited breath now!

Samwise the Brave- aww..Thank you so much! I love you too! You always leave me such nice reviews, it is obvious that you don't sit and think about what to say, you just speak from the heart, which is always nice. I'm glad you enjoyed my walking song. It was one of those `I'm walking up to college and its freezing cold, what can I sing to myself to cheer myself up?` I started to hum and completely random made up tune, then I found words to fit it!

~*~~*~

Memories Of A Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 11 - Many Meetings (Part 2)

~*~

"Strider!"

"Oh it's good to see you"

"How have you been?"

"What's happening in the world outside?"

"We've been very cut off since we came back."

Aragorn sat on a chair at the far side of the tent. To the hobbits eyes he had changed little, except maybe in his clothing. His eyes stilled smiled with some of the cheer they had seen on happier moments of the quest. But to Rose and Elanor, there sat one of the great kings of Middle Earth, robed in splendour and glory, surrounded by elves and men alike, poised, balanced, and almost emitting an strange sort of energy. They held back, while the other three walked forward.

"Life has become so dreadfully boring"

"I don't suppose there is still a place for me as guard of the citadel is there?"

"Well not for me, I'm quite happy as I am, but I do sometimes wish for news of the world!"

Aragorn said nothing, simply continued to smile down at some of the bravest, most noble people he had ever met. They had grown, or so it seemed to him. Not so much in height, but in their boldness, their happiness and their self-esteem. Though, he reminded himself, last time they had met, the hobbits were many miles from home. Here, in the Shire, was where this simple yet grand race of people truly belonged.

At last the hobbits managed to hold back their tidal wave of questions, compliments and random statements. There was silence for a few moments, while the little hobbits and the King regarded each other. At last, Merry could stand it no longer.

"Are you not going to talk to us?" he asked, blushing slightly.

Aragorn gave a wide grin. "First things first" he said, "I think you could do with something to eat. We can talk later."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you!" Pippin laughed, as some more of the big folk entered, carrying laden trays of steaming food.

"It seems you haven't forgot the ways of us halflings!" Said Sam, as they tucked into steaming bowls of soup.

"Nor will I ever," said Strider. For Strider he had become. No longer was he sat on his throne, but had joined the hobbits to sit cross legged on the floor. His advisers were not quite used to this behaviour from their king, and they wondered who these little curly hair people might be, and how they seemed to have such a strong influence over the ruler of the race of men. 

"But come!" he said, "You have not introduced me to these charming young ladies." He gestured to where Rose and Elanor were hovering behind Sam.

"Oh of course!" Sam grinned, always pleased when granted the opportunity to talk about his family. He stood up from the floor, and introduced them.

"King Aragorn, I would like to present to you my lovely wife Rose, and my eldest child Elanor."

Aragorn laughed, and kneeled up, so that he was on eye level with them. "Greetings Rose Gamgee" he said, kissing her hand. Rose stood in shock, and said nothing.

"And you, Elanor the fair, whose name so reflects her true beauty." And he placed his hand on the top of her curly hair. She smiled at him. 

"You're bigger then I thought you would be." She said. "I thought Da' was lyin' when he said you were taller then our house." Being in the presence of this kind, caring ranger from the north seemed to have quelled Elanor's nerves.

"And you, my fair lady, are no smaller then I would have thought, you are the first child of your kind that I have laid eyes upon up close, though I watched the borders of your land for many years. It seems that it may all have been worth while, if such beauty and innocence has been spared."

Elanor studied him for a moment, then said, "You talk awfully funny. I wish I could understand what you were sayin', but you use such big words, and I'm only little." 

Aragorn laughed, and sat back down on the floor. "I am sorry. I suppose court business has changed my dialect somewhat. But I shall try to make things easier for you to understand my little one. Won't you have a seat?" He said, then he whispered, just to Elanor, as though nobody else could hear him, "_That means sit down."_

Sam could not have been more proud. His daughter had made a great impression upon the king, and indeed, he seemed to have taken quite a liking to her. 

Later on in the evening Arwen entered the tent. Merry, Pippin and Sam sprang to their feet, and bowed low. 

"Lady Arwen"

"How wonderful it is to see you again."

"I trust you are well?"

Arwen smiled, and placed her smooth hand underneath their chins to lift their faces to her own. She kissed the tops of their heads one by one, making them blush beyond anything.

"My brave and true hobbits, it is good to see you again. I am sorry I was not here for your arrival."

"Think nothing of it my lady, to see you now has been worth the wait." Merry said, bowing again. 

Arwen smiled "I see you have lost non of your charm Master Brandybuck." She walked to sit beside her husband, and Sam introduced her to Rose and Elanor. 

"Two truly beautiful flowers you have there Samwise."

"That I do my Lady, and I consider myself very lucky indeed." He took hold of Roses' hand, and she grasped his own back. For the first time since they had entered the tent, she smiled. She had felt rather insignificant since their arrival, but Sam singing her praises to this elven princess gave her new strength. She kissed Sam on the cheek.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone had gone to bed, and was sleeping contentedly, if logs are content that is. The hobbits had been given a tent in the centre of the encampment, not too far away from the Kings tent. It was a fine sleeping quarters, just big enough for four and a half hobbits to sleep comfortably. Sam, however, was not asleep. He was tossing and turning, with so much on his mind he wondered if he would explode. 

Eventually he got up, and walked out of the tent. The sun had long since disappeared, but it was not dark, the moon and the stars offered as much light as he needed. He walked to the edge of the camp site, and over to the bridge. He stopped at the edge, leaning on the handrail, looking over into the deep waters below.

The last time he had met with Aragorn and Arwen, Frodo had been with him. That was the time that Arwen had given his friend permission to leave Middle Earth, if he so wished. It was all her fault. Though Sam didn't like to feel angry with her, but he couldn't help feeling that maybe if Arwen had not decided to stay behind with Aragorn, Frodo would still be here.

Sam was still brooding over what he had lost; he didn't hear soft footsteps coming up behind him.

"Still awake Sam?" 

Sam jumped, as Aragorn came to stand beside him.

"Just thinkin'." Sam answered. The two stood in silence for a few moments, staring down at the swirling water.

"You miss him a lot don't you?" Aragorn said, as though carrying on a conversation that they had just been having.

"Yes I do. I understand that he had to leave, but I still don't want to accept it. Somehow I don't think that my heart ever really understood, even if my head did, if I'm talkin' any sense at all."

"Yes you are. Sometimes our heart tells us what our head cannot. In your case, your head tells you to forget about Frodo, because you know that he can never come back. Yet your heart does not want to forget everything which you shared together."

"Yes, I think that's just about it." Said Sam. A single tear escaped his eyes, rolled down his face, and fell into the waters below. "Somehow, I find it hard to let go. I still find myself thinking about him, as though he were still here."

"Now that would be your heart speaking. It is good that you still listen to it."

"But it hurts!" Sam suddenly began to shout. "It hurts so much, more then…more then.."

"More then watching your friend suffer?" Aragorn took his gaze from the water and studied the distressed hobbit before him. "Would you rather he had stayed and borne the pain?"

"Of course not" Sam said, rather annoyed that he had even suggested such a thing.

"Sam, do not fall into the mistake of thinking that you are the only one who looks back upon Frodo's decision to leave, and wonders if it was the right one to make."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

Aragorn dug his hand deep into his pocket, and pulled something out. 

"This Frodo gave to me, long before it had even entered your head that he might possibly be leaving. You might not have known it, but I think he did. He gave this to me, and said that if I was ever to see you, I was to give it to you." 

He handed Sam a very small wooden case, tied at the top with a frayed piece of string. It was small enough to fit into the palm of Sam's' hand, and for a moment Sam wondered how Aragorn had managed not to loose it.

"I don't understand what it is," Aragorn said. "I was told not to open it, though it feels empty. But Frodo assured me that you would understand what it was." Aragorn shrugged his shoulders. 

Sam broke into a wide grin. He knew what it was all right.

~*~

There was a lot of activity inside Bag End. Drawers and cupboards were open, their contents jumbled around. Bag packs stood half full at the doorway. Cloaks were taken off their pegs, walking sticks out of their stands. 

Frodo and Bilbo were off to Buckland, to visit Merry and his family. It was the first time that Frodo had been back since he had moved to Bag End over seven years ago, and he was very excited.

Further down Bagshot Row, another hobbit hole was in complete disarray. Sam was furiously searching his home from top to bottom. He knew that Frodo was going away for a while, and Sam wanted to give him something, so that he wouldn't forget. There had to be something special that Sam could give Mr Frodo as a going away present. He just didn't know what.

It was the morning that they were due to set off. Frodo had climbed to the top of his favourite hill, to watch the sun rising over the sleepy town of Hobbiton. The hobbits who had early starts to their day were already up. Frodo could see some of them walking the strips of roads connecting the houses to the centre of town. Like so many little streams to eventually join up with the big river.

It would be weeks before he saw it all again. He called the small village his home, although he had not really been living there for very long. He couldn't imagine being this happy anywhere else. Suddenly a mop of blonde curly hair appeared on the edge of the hill where Frodo was sitting.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam said, puffing and panting after his climb. "Thought I might find you up here."

Frodo smiled. "It won't be long before you start finishing my sentences for me Sam, it seems you are already invading my thoughts!"

The two sat in companionable silence for a while, until Sam spoke. 

"Mr Frodo, how long will you be gone for?" 

"Bilbo thinks about four weeks. Not all that long."

But Sam's' face dropped. "Four weeks? That's the longest you've ever been away!"

"Well, yes it is. It's the longest that we've ever been apart for since we met, if that's what you mean."

"You..You're not going to..to..forget me are you?"

"Forget you?" Frodo looked down at Sam, sat beside him on the grass. "Now what makes you think that?"

"Nothin'." Sam said hastily. "It's just that, with you goin' home an' all, I was a bit worried."

"Sam, I'm not going home."

"You're not?" Sam looked up hopefully.

"No Sam. I'm going back, but I'm not going home. This is where I belong, this is where I feel happy, and this is where all my friends are. This is where Bilbo is; this is where you are. _This_ is my home."

"Really?"

"Really really." Frodo said, and hugged Sam. "And I could never forget you, where ever I went, however long I was gone. You're a turnip for even thinking as much"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I know. But, just in case, I wanted to give you this." Sam handed Frodo a small wooden treasure chest, knotted with a piece of string.

"What is it?" Frodo asked, moving to undo the knot.

"No!" Sam cried "You can't open it, not now, not ever."

Frodo looked at Sam puzzled. He looked at the box again, and gave it a shake. There didn't seem to be anything in it.

"It's not empty." Sam answered the unasked question. Frodo was even more bewildered. It felt empty to him.

"What inside it?" He asked.

"Well" Sam answered "Inside here are all my thoughts of you. Every time when you're gone, an' I miss you, I'll think about you, an' they're all collected in this box. So if you're away, an' you miss me, you know that I'm thinkin' of you just as much as you're thinkin' of me, so to speak."

Frodo looked down at his best friend in awe. For someone so young, he had such a wonderful view on life.

"Thank you Sam. Rest assured, I'll think of you when I'm away. And I think that the box will come in very handy. It makes me feel better already."

~*~

Sam looked back up at Strider, who was watching his little friends' expression.

"Thank you Strider. I can see things more clearly now. I know he's missin' me just as much as I'm missin' him, an' it was wrong of me to get angry at him for leavin'."

"All that from just from a little wooden box?" Aragorn asked, quite perplexed. Sam nodded with wide grin on his face. 

"I have said it once, I shall say it again" Said Aragorn, shaking his head. "Hobbits really are strange, yet wonderful creatures."

After a few days spent at the Brandywine Bridge, King Elessar was preparing to leave. He had departed from Gondor several months ago, and though he trusted that his advisors were managing fine on their own, he wanted to return.

He called the hobbits to him in the meeting tent for a last meal, and they sat around once more for food, drink and good friends, three things which Elanor loved the most. 

Sam's daughter spent long in conversation with the Queen Arwen, not at all intimidated by her, something which Sam was quick to notice. The first time he had set eyes on Arwen, he had been lost for words, and even now found it difficult finding words befitting of such a Queen. But Elanor was chattering away, as though in conversation with a favourite aunt. His daughter really was brave, thought Sam.

Rose also, seemed more comfortable then she had been upon her first meeting with the king. She was talking with Merry and Aragorn about horses, a subject that Sam didn't even realise his wife was knowledgeable about. It appears that the few days spent with the big people had done both his Rosie and his Ellie a lot of good.

Pippin was watching Sam, who couldn't take his eyes from his wife and his daughter. It appeared that Sam was obviously proud as anything about his family, and Pippin, being one of the pair who witnessed his distress at Frodo's leaving, was happy to see Sam quite settled into his new way of life without his best friend. He couldn't quite imagine how he himself would have coped, had Merry been taken away from him. He admired Sam. 

As they were due to set off back home, the hobbits had a last audience with the king, while his esquires were packing away. Arwen, quite taken with little Elanor, made her a Maiden of Honour in the queen's court. Rose burst in to tears as Elanor was presented with a small silver head-dress by Arwen, and sworn into the queen's service.

Aragorn took Sam to one side, and offered him a small package. Upon opening, Sam discovered a thin silver chain that glistened in the early evening sun. On the end hung a white jewel in the shape of a star. Sam recognised the pendant as the one that Aragorn had worn on his brow before his coronation in Gondor, all those many long years ago. 

"Master Samwise, beloved husband, father and friend, I give to you the Star of the Dunedain. For not all those who wonder are lost. When the time comes, and if you so desire it, you too shall be given passage into the West, for you too were a ring bearer, if only for a short time. May your part in the story forever go on!"

Then he placed the chain around Sam's neck. Sam simply stood there, for no such gift could have been refused. He was silent for a few seconds, unable to put so many of his jumbled thoughts into words.

He smiled up at Strider the ranger who he had first met in Bree and had not trusted; the man who had led himself and his friends through many a danger, and back out again on the other side; who the elves called Elessar, hope; and who Sam was pleased to call his friend. 

"Not a mightier gift could have been given Lord." He said. "But I have so much yet to do, that I don't feel ready to leave." He hid the chain underneath his shirt. "The story will forever continue, and at least now I have the chance to decide how my part in _this_ story will end, as Mr Frodo used to say."

~*~*~

May Elbereth bless my reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the Ring.

This chapter was brought to you by South Farthing Pipe weed.


	12. An Unexpected Sleep Over

Hey you all! Another chapter, another memory, and one step closer to the end of the story! It is nearly in sight now, not that many chapters left. But an introduction of an only previously mentioned before character to look forward to this chapter!

Replies to Reviews:

Bookworm2000- I agree, Elanor might just be one of the sweetest hobbits around! And did you remember what the box reminded you of? You said it was going to bug you, I just wondered if you had remembered yet, or is it still annoying you? I, personally, have no idea what you are talking about!

My Very Own Sam- Oh I am so glad you noticed the `turnip` remark! I was wondering what Frodo could call Sam, then I thought about what I call you sometimes, and it fitted just perfectly! You were beginning to sound a bit like Monica from Friends, about categorising all your thoughts etc. though I agree, you'll probably need more then a box just for your thoughts about Sam! But, if you read more carefully, the box didn't hold all thoughts, just those about the person that you give it too. See how that works? Maybe you could give Sam a box!!

GamgeeFest- Glad you continue to enjoy! And yes, I agree that it would have been just like Sam to think up something like a little thought box. As Frodo was responsible for the `Memory Box` that the story is based upon (and we are going to be returning to that this chapter!) I thought Sam should be responsible for this one! 

Lady Freesia- Have no fear, I am not going to end this story yet! I have had the ending written out since the first chapter was posted, I know exactly where I am heading. The ending is not far off, but you have several more chapters to enjoy yet, and I hope you refrain from going crazy!

Gina- aww thanks for such a nice heart warming list! I'm glad you liked my little expansion on the appendices, I always thought that it was a shame Tolkien didn't write about the meeting, so I thought I'd do it myself! I tried not to put too many of my own ideas into it, thinking that everyone who has read the appendices will have a different idea of how that meeting would have worked out. And like I said to you in an email, I write to thank you all for such nice reviews, without reviews, I doubt there would be very much of a story!

Shirebound- The part which you mentioned in your review was actually the sentence which took me the longest to write. I am unsure even now if I am completely happy with it, but praise from you is praise indeed my friend!

Laurajslr- You read the whole of my story in a single evening? Wow, a very dedicated fan I have there! Thank you so much for dropping me a review, it means so much to me. And here is another chapter, with another memory in it, just for your enjoyment!

Celebrindel- I hope you managed to reform yourself again, having previously `Melted into a puddle`. And you seem to do a lot of crying where my story is concerned don't you? I'm so glad you seem to be enjoying it!

No 1 Fan- I am so glad that my story continues to have the `aww` effect on you, it makes me so happy to hear about it! Without people like you, who review each and everything I have ever written, I would probably have given up on writing a long time ago, were it not for you support. Thank you very much!

Samwise the Brave- Several people have commented that they felt the need to cry after the last chapter, so you are not on your own! And I'm so glad that you thought of the box as the loveliest memory, it has been one of my favourites for a long time. And I did not mean that you sounded like a `bimbo`, or that you don't have to think to write what you do in your reviews. Far from it. I simply felt that I had to mention how much love comes through in your reviews that it always appears that you write from the heart, and that always gladdens me!

Cosmo-queen- Of course I know the warm and fuzzy feeling, and it was exactly what I was trying to capture. My vision of friendship, and how much two people can mean to each other, I should really give most credit for that to a very god friend of mine, who you probably know all about by now. Without her, I doubt very much that half of this story would have seemed as believable, because a lot of it is drawn indirectly from my own experiences with said person. I also spent a lot of time in preparing for the story in developing the relationships between the characters. As most of the chapters have very little action in them, it is important that I get the relationships spot on, otherwise there would be very little point in the whole story. Thanks for your reviews, even if they were slightly later then normal *shakes own fist at your school for you, even though it is so very far away*****

Anarane- Hello new reviewer! I was so pleased to hear from you. You say you have been reading for a while, and that's great, and don't worry about not having reviewed before, I know some people have trouble expressing their feelings in that way. You're here now though, and better late then never! Please continue to enjoy the story, even if you don't ever review again!

~*~~*~

Memories of a Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 12 – An Unexpected Sleep Over

~*~

"Dad, I'm bored" Little Goldilocks complained.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Sam asked, sitting on the end of his daughter's bed.

"I want to go outside." She said, looking out of the window with a sigh, where the rest of her brothers and sisters were playing a game in the garden.

"Goldie, you know I'd let you in a heartbeat, but you've been very ill. An' you said yesterday that you couldn't even possibly walk, your legs were feelin' like marmalade." Sam said, putting a comforting arm round Goldilocks' shoulder, as he too watched his other children running across the lawn.

"Well, that was yesterday, it was rainin' then. It's sunny now, I want to go outside."

"Tell you what. If you can stand up for more then a minute without fallin' over, I'll take you outside." Sam decided. He helped his daughter to her feet. The second Sam let go of her arm, and Goldilocks put all of her weight on her feet, she turned pale, and try as she might, she couldn't stand herself up. She fell backwards onto the mattress with a flop. Annoyed, she stared up at her father with frustrated eyes.

"Don't you go a lookin' at me like that." Sam said, shaking his head. "It ain't my fault."

"Well it ain't my fault either." Goldilocks answered with a pout. 

"I know, but it's only to be expected. You been ill for the best part of a week, an' you hardly left the bed. You shouldn't go expectin' to be able to walk again just like that." He said, clicking his fingers to emphasise his point.

"But I'm bored!" Goldilocks said again, admitting defeat, and climbing back into bed. Sam sighed, exasperated. If any one of his children was going to be ill, he had hoped it was not going to be Goldilocks. She was the one of his children who he always had to call more then twice to come in for dinner. It was Goldilocks who was out of the house first in the morning and back last at night. He had more arguments with her then with his other children put together. Not that she was a bad child, far from it, but she differed greatly from her father, and she was a bit of a fidget. 

"I could get your mother to read you a story if you'd like."

"She already read me half the books in the house. Besides, I'd rather be outside havin' my own adventures rather then listenin' to everyone else's." She argued.

"Look, sweetheart I know how you feel, but.."

"No you don't." Goldilocks interrupted. "You never get ill. You never had to stay in bed for the whole of forever while the sun was shinin' an' there was places to go."

"As a matter of fact, yes I did." Sam said. 

"No you didn't." Goldilocks said, but with not much force to her voice. Sam could tell she was interested. She thought for a moment. "If I promise to be good, an' stay in bed, at least for today, will you tell me?"

~*~

"He ain't travellin ' and that's that."

"But what are we goin' to do with him?"

"Maybe your brother could take him?"

"No can do, his little 'un ain't been so well, he wont want to risk it."

"But Sam can't come with us, he still ain't recovered, an' he's in no fit state to travel."

"Well, he ain't old enough to stay on his own an' that's a fact."

Bell Gamgee sighed. It wasn't often that the family were given the chance of a holiday, and next week her uncle down in the south farthing had lent them his cottage for a few days. The whole family had been looking forward to the trip.

But Sam had caught a nasty rash last week. Even doctor Towfoot didn't know what had caused it. 

The red itchy spots had first appeared on Sam's arms, and had spread to his back, chest and legs. It was painful for the child to walk, and it had been painful for his family at having to put up with him being kept indoors. He really didn't mean to moan, but he just wasn't the indoor type. 

The rash was at last beginning to fade and the doctor had said that although there was no longer any fear of it being contagious, under no circumstances was Sam to travel very far. So now Hamfast and Bell were faced with a difficult choice. To forget their holiday and stay at home, or find someone who wouldn't mind looking after Sam, if he would consent to stay at home while his family went away without him.

The Gaffer was stumped, no two ways about it. Bell had brought his lunch up to Bag End, and the two of them were talking over the fence.

"T'looks as though we ain't goin' anywhere then." The Gaffer said, and Bell sighed and nodded her head in agreement. 

But neither of them had noticed that Frodo had been sitting at the bottom of the garden with his book, and he had heard everything. In his opinion, there was no other family in Middle Earth who deserved a holiday as much as the Gamgee's did, and he wasn't about to sit around and do nothing while the only time they had off was about to be cancelled.

"I wouldn't mind looking after Sam," he said, standing up. The Gaffer jumped and fell over backwards in his fright, landing on the floor with a bump. 

"Mr Frodo! Didn't see you Sir, hidin' in the bushes there. Fare near gave me a heart attack you did, an' no mistake."

"Oh I am sorry Gaffer, I didn't mean to frighten you. I couldn't help over hearing your conversation, and I really wouldn't mind looking after Sam for you next week."

"That's very kind of you dear, but we really couldn't ask you to do that." Bell smiled down at him. At that moment, Bilbo came out of the back door into the garden.

"Frodo, your dinner's almost ready lad." He caught site of the Gaffer, still on the ground where he had fallen over. "Lying down on the job are we Hamfast?" he said with a chuckle. 

The Gaffer jumped to his feet. "Certainly not Mr Bilbo!" 

"I was just saying Bilbo, I could look after Sam next week couldn't I?"

"I thought you were away next week?" Bilbo asked Gaffer and Bell.

"We were Sir, but on account a' Sam catchin' his nasty rash, it looks as though we be stayin' at home. It really don't matter Sir, don't want to be burdenin' you with my family troubles I'm sure." Gaffer said blushing.

"Nonsense Gaffer! You're my friend, and your family troubles are my family troubles. I'm here to help. Now, I'm away for a few days next week, so Frodo really is in need of some company. I didn't want to go while you were away, but it is unavoidable. If Sam would like, he could keep Frodo company for me while I'm away. "

Frodo was about to protest that he could look after himself and he didn't need anyone to keep him company, but Bilbo silenced him with a look. The Gaffer and Bell were looking at each other, trying to decide what to do.

"Well…" Gaffer said, uncertainly "I don't suppose it would do Sam any harm to stay behind an' look after Mr Frodo while you're away Sir, since as how that is supposed to be his job an' all."

"Splendid Gaffer. You're leaving early on Sunday I believe? If you want to send Sam up for his supper on Saturday? I'm not setting off till Tuesday. Now, come on Frodo, your dinner is going cold."

Frodo smiled at Bell and the Gaffer then quickly ran after Bilbo up the garden. He followed him into the kitchen, shut the door, and then rounded on his uncle in anger.

"What did you mean I need looking after while you're away? You don't trust me to look after myself? Is that it?"

"Calm yourself my boy!" Bilbo said, holding Frodo by the shoulders. "I know you can look after yourself, but the Gamgee's are proud people, they would never have agreed to let us look after Sam while they went away without good cause. The way it is, they think they are doing us a favour, so it's quite acceptable to them. It was the only way I could think of to let us help them."

*

Saturday night dawned, and Sam called at Bag End at about 7 o'clock, just good supper time, as the Gaffer would have said. He carried with him quite a large bag, containing all the things that he felt he might need. He struggled his way up the steps, and knocked at the door. Frodo opened it, and smiled at Sam.

"Good evening! Why don't you come in? Make yourself at home." Frodo said with a flourish of his hands, as though inviting someone important inside for a cup of tea. Sam giggled uncertainly, and shuffled over the threshold. "Sam, what by Bree have you got in that bag?" Frodo asked, wide eyed as he caught sight of the enormous bag on Sam's back.

"Just essentials Mr Frodo, no harm in bein' prepared."

"Sam, you are aware that you're only staying for a week or so? You look as though you've brought several months worth of food and clothing for two people!"

"As my Gaffer would say, better havin' too much as too little."

Frodo laughed, shaking his head. "Very well, I suppose you only had to carry it half way up the row. Good job we were not planning on going very far, I expect your back would have broken under the weight!"

Sam went and dumped his bag in Frodo's room, and then walked into the kitchen to join Frodo and Bilbo for supper of chicken soup and blueberry muffins.

Later on that night, Sam was laying on a mattress on the floor in Frodo's room. However comfy he was, he just couldn't get to sleep. He thought maybe Frodo was awake too, the older hobbit seemed to have been tossing and turning for a while. But Sam was afraid to speak, least he was asleep and Sam woke him up. Suddenly, Frodo sneezed.

For some reason that even he couldn't explain, this made Sam giggle. Frodo heard him, and also started to laugh quietly into his pillow. This made Sam laugh even harder, which in turn set Frodo off. It wasn't long before the two of them were hysterical with laughter, but the worst part was that they were trying to keep quiet.

"Shhh..Sam" Frodo gasped between breaths. "We'll wake Bilbo up!" Sam tried to stop himself from laughing quite as hard by holding his breath, but he looked so funny, turning redder and redder, that Frodo's laughs exploded again. Sam felt as though his ribs would surely burst with the strain of trying not to laugh. It was some time before either of them were able to control themselves.

"It's no good." Frodo eventually said. "I simply can't sleep."

"Me either." Sam agreed. Frodo crawled to the bottom end of his bed, so he could talk to Sam.

"Are you comfortable enough down their Sam?" he asked.

"Oh yes thank you Mr Frodo. More comfortable then I would've been if I'd 'av gone with my family I dare say."

"What do you think they are up to at this moment?" Frodo asked, rearranging his pillow to make himself a comfy spot where he could see Sam.

"What do you mean what're they up to?" Sam asked, not quite understanding the game.

"Well," Frodo explained. "As we lie here talking about them, what do you think they are talking about?" 

Sam thought carefully for a moment. "I reckon my Daisy's in a state of panic, 'cause I know for a fact that she forgot her hair brush"

Frodo laughed. "And your brothers?"

"I'll wager Hal an' Ham'll be arguing about who'll be sleepin' in the biggest bed." And they both laughed. "This is fun." Sam said, sitting up, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Lets do someone we don't like."

"The Shakville Baggins'!" Frodo laughed. "I bet Lobelia is counting her silver spoons!"

Sam laughed. "Maybe, at this very moment, Lotho is picking his nose!"

The game continued, until nearly everyone the pair of them knew was up to something mischievous, or stupid, or just plain silly. Eventually they ran out of people. They sat in contented silence for a while, listening to the rain beginning to fall heavily outside. Suddenly, Sam's stomach rumbled. 

"You can't possibly be hungry?" Frodo asked. 

"Not so much hungry, I don't think. But I could just eat some sausages."

"Sausages?! At this time?" Frodo doubled up laughing.

"Or maybe some bacon. Or mushrooms."

"Sam! How can you even be thinking of food this late at night? It must be past eleven"

"Just in time for second elevenses then!" Sam answered. "I bet you yourself wouldn't say no to some lovely buttery mash potatoes?" Sam asked inquisitively. Frodo raised his eye brows, completely at a loss for what to say. But his stomach answered for him, and rumbled in appreciation. Sam smiled. "See, told you so."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any sausages, or bacon, or mash potatoes handy at this present moment." Frodo said. "But I know what we can do to take you mind off it. Did you ever tell scary stories with your brothers?" Frodo asked.

"Not as that I can remember." Sam answered, looking curious. If Frodo had some interesting game up his sleeve, it was usually a good one.

"Come sit up here Sam, I can't see you properly down there." So Sam got up off the floor, and sat on Frodo's bed. They wrapped a blanket round themselves to keep warm, as the rain was falling quite heavily now, and it was becoming chilly in the room.

"Right." Frodo began. "This is what you have to do. I'm going to start telling a scary story, but I'm not going to finish, I'm just going to stop half way, and I want you to tell me how the story ends."

Sam looked a bit hesitant. "All right." He said, a bit uncertainly, but excited, this sounded as though it could be quite fun.

"You'll pick it up fast enough." Frodo reassured him. And the game began. First, Frodo and Sam were playing riddles in the dark with Gollum, and then they were chased down dark tunnels by Goblins.

Sam told of a mad dwarf who went round chopping heads off unsuspecting hobbits when they weren't looking. He was quickly followed by the ghost of a long dead king who walked round kitchens at night seeking revenge upon people who laughed at him. After that came what was called the `dark shadow`, which sucked your breath away with its presence in a room.

The longer the story went on, the scarier and scarier it became. By the time the story ended with `and they were never seen again` both Frodo and Sam were hidden under the blanket it fright. They sat in silence for a while, each wondering what horrors could be waiting outside the door to come and get them.

"I could do with a drink" Said Frodo. "I'm a bit thirsty." Sam nodded in agreement. The older hobbit disentangled himself from the blankets, and was about to swing his feet out of the bed, when Sam caught his arm.

"What if Gollum is hiding under the bed?" he asked with a shiver. Frodo was about to start laughing, before he realised that it was quite possible that Gollum could be under his bed. It was, after all, very dark down there. And come to think of it, when was the last time he had actually checked underneath his bed? He turned his eyes on Sam, who looked back at him.

Ever being the practical one, Sam had an idea. He lay on his stomach, with his head hanging over the edge of the bed. Frodo did likewise. 

There was no Gollum under the bed.

The wind whistled outside as Frodo got off the bed carefully. He walked over to the door, and was just about to put his hand on the door handle, when he turned round. Sam was still sat on the bed, watching him with wide eyes.

"You know," said Frodo, slightly embarrassed. "It's very dark out in the hall at this time of night." Sam jumped off the bed and ran to his friend's side. 

"Oh good." He said. "I didn't want to be stayin' in here by myself."

Together they edged into the hallway. It was extremely dark, and hard to see a few feet in front of you, let alone in all the dark corners where Goblins might be hiding, Sam thought. 

Tiptoeing down the hall, Frodo was just thinking that maybe it was empty of axe wielding dwarfs after all, when a great snort cut through the noise of the rain. Sam jumped off his feet, and ran towards the kitchen, grabbing Frodo's hand and pulling him along. 

The door to the kitchen was shut, and the two of them nearly ran straight into it. They stood panting for a while, until Frodo laughed nervously. 

"You know what the noise was?" he whispered with a half smile. Sam shook his head no. "It was Bilbo snoring." They both laughed quietly then turned their attention to the door leading to the kitchen.

"You don't really believe in ghosts do you?" Sam asked quietly, seeking Frodo's hand in the darkness.

"No" Frodo answered, but squeezed Sam's hand as he went to open the door. Together they whispered "1..2..3 " and pushed it open.

The kitchen was empty, and they both sighed in relief. Frodo got two glasses of water, and they stood in the kitchen in silence for a while. It wasn't as dark as in the hallway, as there were two windows that looked out over the garden.

They finished their drinks, as the wind howled outside and the rain pounded the windows.

`Knock knock knock` came a tap on the window above the noise of the rain.

"What was that?" Sam asked, twisting his head from side to side.

"Just..tree branches..on the window." Frodo said, trying to sound calm, though his hands were shaking.

`Don't be a ninny hammer Samwise Gamgee. ` the lad mentally scolded himself. Its only branches on the window……they were only stories..

But just at that moment, a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky, creating strange shadows in the kitchen. Thunder clapped straight afterwards.

Without hesitation, Frodo and Sam ran from the kitchen, skidded down the hall way, practically fell into Frodo's bedroom, slamming the door behind them, and collapsed on the bed, huddling under the sheets. 

Sam was shaking like a leaf, and Frodo wasn't much better. They huddled together on the bed, gasping for breath.

And that was how Bilbo found them the next morning, clinging to each other, even in their sleep, as though one was afraid that they might disappear without the other to hold onto. Bilbo chuckled to himself, then began to whistle as he strolled down the hallway and into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

~*~*~

May Elbereth bless my reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the Ring.

This chapter was brought to you by `Swards R Us`

I must remember to thank a very good friend of mine for the ideas for this chapter. Everything mentioned in the sleep over has actually happened at some point. From wondering what everyone else was up to, to being scared by strange noises and having to dash back and hide in the blankets. Thank you for some great night-time memories my friend. xxx


	13. Something Beginning with F

Hey you guys! Back again. Just so you know, the whole of this story has now been written and typed up. There are four more chapters to look forward to after this one. I'm hoping we're going to see some dramatic character changes from now on, especially where old Sam is concerned, though you might notice that young Sam is quite a bit older in the memories too. After all, we all have to grown up sometime, however much we'd like little Sam to stay cute and little! But as people say, "If Growing up were easy, would it take so long?"

Also, the Gamgee siblings feature quite prominently in this chapter. So this one is for my fellow Gamgee fan club member, but also for anyone who loves the Gamgees!

Replies to Reviews:

Obelia Medusa- Hello! Welcome back to the wonderful world of Fan Fic! You have no idea how much I missed your reviews! I hope you weren't too ill, it must have been really bad to have kept you away from my story, I know you would never have not reviewed for so long unless some disaster struck, but I'm glad your better now. And I agree with you, you should go and write more of Anchored! Get going! Shoo! (well, read and review this first!!)

Shirebound- Thanks for the tip on the spelling! I'm making a (rather large) note of every mistake that you point out for me, and I'm going to correct them all at once, when the story is finally over. Thanks once again for your marvellous comments, you make me smile! J

Lady Freesia- Believe me, not all of my chapters will make you cry. Though, if you're the soppy type, which I guess from your reviews that you are, I urge you to have a hanky ready for the last chapter! (But a while to go before that commences yet, don't worry!) Hugs back from Michelle.

Laurajslr- I believe your question has been answered above. And yes, my story is very prophetic; I'm glad you noticed! There are very few people who can actually pick such moments out (check out some of the conversations between Cosmo-queen and me.) You must be reading very carefully, well done you! Thanks very much for your review!

Bookworm 2000- So your having deja-vu thoughts about my story are you? You aren't by any chance reading my mind while I write it are you? It's the only thing I can think of as to how you have already seen a box similar to the one that appeared a few chapters ago! Thanks for continuing to review!

Gina- I love the way you pick you separate your favourite parts of my story in bullet points in your review. It makes it so much clearer as to what you enjoyed about the chapter. I'm so glad that you like my character of Bilbo, I have loved Bilbo Baggins since the first time I read the hobbit many years ago, and I am always going back to his lines in the book to check up that I am writing him properly!

Weaver of Words- Welcome mellon nin, so glad to hear from you! I shall indeed continue to write, as long as people continue to tell me how much they are enjoying my work!

My Very Own Sam- I promise that I would never hurt little Sam! Of course I wouldn't, but you see he had to be a little ill so that the story would work, but I made him better! And I thought that at least some mention of us at our sleeping over sessions would have to appear in the story. So much of it already has come from my own memories, it would have been silly not to use a few of the many I have gained from such silly night times with you! (You might also recognise some of our silly trying to pass the time games in this chapter!)

GamgeeFest- It's not going to end too soon, don't worry! Plus I might have another story up my sleeve, I'm not sure yet, we'll have to see. And if your name is anything to go by, I think you might enjoy this chapter! Thank you for your constant reviewing!

No 1 Fan- Wow, you really got the point across that you liked that chapter didn't you? And I'm glad you liked my staying in bed for the whole of forever line. You say it is something that your girls would say to you? Its something I would say to my parents too! And I'm sorry, but the story has to end sometime, it can't go on forever (much as I would like it to, I love getting reviews!)

Samwise the brave- awww…you really think my story is THE best? That's so sweet! Thank you ever so much! And don't swell up and burst just yet, we have a few chapters to go, and I promise you that you are allowed to swell up and burst on the last one, how's that?

Anarane- Somebody else who loves my Bilbo, I'm so glad that I am at least managing to get his character right! I tried to pick him straight out of The Hobbit and land him in my story, of course being a little bit older and wiser, and with a little more fun and mischief about him! So glad it worked, keep those lovely reviews coming!

Cosmo-queen- Random and Fun, I like it! It just describes some of the best memories, the kind which you keep forever, don'' you think? And you might notice that i posted this on Return of the King day! I wish so much that I could watch it, but with exams coming up, and revising to be done, I think I'm going to have to wait until weekend, which sucks!! And I'm glad you're picking up on the references to the future, you're not over analysing at all! I put them in there simply for you to find, and so far, only a few people are picking up on them! Hmm…Looking back on things while camping out on Mordor's doorstep, I like that, I like it very much. I might be able to do something with that, if you don't mind me using it in a future chapter? It would just fit in nicely with out I am not too happy with at the moment.

Marendigell- Greetings Mellon Nin! Welcome to the story! Hang your bags and coats on the peg by the door, and please come and take a seat, we were just about to start a new chapter.

Memories of a Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 13- Something Beginning with "F"

* * *

Sam stood in the little alcove off the kitchen of Bag End, completely shocked into silence. He really couldn't believe his ears. Had his daughter really grown up that fast?

Stood facing him was Fastred, a striking young hobbit lad with hazel eyes and dark hair. He was usually the confident sort, but at this moment he was looking nervous and edgy. He looked down at his feet, picked his fingernails, anything to stop himself having to look at the remarkable hobbit standing before him. Eventually he could stand it no longer.

"Sir?" he said, hoping to bring Sam's thoughts back to the question before him. It worked, and Sam regarded him again for a few seconds.

"I would be honoured to have you as a member of my family, Master Fastred of Greenholm." Sam said, with a smile. Fastred beamed, he would have hugged Sam at that moment, if he hadn't been too afraid of causing offence.

"Thank you Sir." He said instead, and dashed back into the kitchen. He took Sam's eldest daughter by her hand, and led her outside into the garden, where they could have some peace.

Sam wondered aimlessly back through the kitchen and into the hallway. His Elanor. No, not his anymore. He had just given her away. Shocked and confused by the immense feelings going through his head, his feet took him unknowingly into his bedroom. There, on a shelf, was Frodo's memory box. Needing something to take his mind off the present, he opened it, and found inside a large black and white feather.

"Eye spy, with my little eye, something that sounds with a G"

"Garden?"

"Nope"

"Gate?"

"Wrong"

"Grass?"

"Well done!"

The Gamgee children were sat in a field on the outskirts of Hobbiton. It was midsummer's day, a holiday by Shire calendar, and they were spending their free time on a picnic. They had played many different shire games, some of Frodo's invention, which Sam had taught to his brothers and sisters. Anyone passing had seen the six of them running round like they were mad, and smiled. The Gamgee children were well known and respected in the area, and everyone was happy to see them taking some well earned time off. They had finally collapsed under the shade of a huge tree to eat the bread, fruits and cakes that their mother had packed for them.

"Eye spy with my little eye, something that sounds with an R"

"Robin?" Marigold asked. Hamson sighed. "Mari, can you see a robin anywhere?"

"Well, no." She admitted with a smile.

"River?"

"No"

"Rabbit!" Daisy guessed, just in time as it scampered away across the grass and into its burrow.

"Good guess, but no."

"Radish" Sam said, popping one into his mouth.

"Not anymore. Did you eat the last one?"

Sam looked over into the basket. " Think so." The rest of them groaned.

"Road!" Marigold shouted.

"Yes, road it was. Your turn. And remember you have to be able to see it!"

"I know silly!" She thought for a moment. "Eye spy, with my little eye, something that sounds with an F"

"Field?" Marigold shook her head no.

"Flowers?" again, Marigold replied in the negative.

Just then, a whistling noise could be heard coming towards them from the road.

"I know that voice." Sam said, screwing up his face while he tried to remember who it belonged to.

"No you don't." Halfred said, still irritated that Sam had eaten the last radish.

"Yes I do." Said Sam with a smile. "That's Mister Bilbo's whistle, or I'm a Breelander."

"You can't tell someone's whistle."

"Oh yes you can."

"No you can't"

"Yes you can"

"All right enough you two! Lets wait an' see who comes round the corner." May, ever the peace maker between the squabbling brothers, suggested. They all waited, watching the road expectantly, wondering who was right. Sure enough, Bilbo appeared on the road down below. Sam turned and stuck his tongue out at Halfred, who stuck his tongue out back. Then they both smiled. One thing to be said for Gamgee arguments, they never lasted long.

When they turned their attention back to the road, they realised that Bilbo was not alone.

"Frodo!" all the Gamgee's shouted together. Frodo jumped, looking around wondering who sounded so pleased to see him. Slightly off the path to his right, he caught site of the Gamgee siblings. He waved up at them, said something to Bilbo, who answered him, then the young Baggins ran up the hill to greet them.

"Hello!" He said.

"Frodo!" May said, looking over at Marigold.

"It's Frodo! Sam said.

"Frodo!"

"Frodo, I said it first!"

"No you didn't."

"Frodo!"

The hobbit in question looked around at all the smiling faces in complete puzzlement. They were all repeating his name, over and over, with no apparent reason for it. He just couldn't understand it. Then he realised that they weren't looking at him, but at Marigold.

"No" Marigold said. "It's not Frodo." The rest of the Gamgees sighed, and looked around them again. Frodo was flabbergasted. He looked down at himself. Yes, he was still him. What were they all talking about?

Sam suddenly realised that Frodo didn't know what they were playing.

"Mr Frodo! We're playin' eye spy; do you want to join in? We're tryin' to guess somethin' with an F sound, or did you already know that, as we were guessin' you?"

Understanding suddenly dawned on Frodo. He laughed. "Well that's something of a relief. I was beginning to wonder if you had all lost your minds, keep shouting my name at me like that!" The Gamgee's laughed too, and Frodo sat down, signalling to Bilbo on the road below to go on without him.

Something sounding with an F. Frodo thought for a moment.

"Field?"

"May already had that one, t'aint field."

"Food?" Halfred asked, hinting that he was still hungry. Daisy, understanding what he meant, looked into the picnic basket. "Not an awful lot left I'm afraid. There's a bit of fruit. Fruit!"

"No"

Daisy handed round some raisins to everyone.

"Feather?" Frodo tried, as he picked up a large smooth black and white one from the grass near where he was sitting.

"Wow!" Marigold gasped, looking at the feather in Frodo's hand. "It's beautiful! And it's so big! I bet it came from an eagle!" she said, looking up at the sky hopefully.

"Don't be silly Mari." Hamson scolded. "We don't get eagles round 'ere." But Frodo couldn't help notice that he too looked up at the sky, just in case.

"So it wasn't feather then?" Frodo asked.

"No, it wasn't."

"Here, you can have it." Frodo handed the feather to his youngest friend. She smiled at him with large copper coloured eyes.

"Truly Mister Frodo?"

"Truly. Consider it an early birthday present." He smiled back.

"Thank you!" She said excitedly, as she took the offered feather. "I think you're the nicest non-brother I know." And she hugged him. To Frodo, this meant more then the whole world. He had always wanted a little sister or brother, and every so often he would feel jealous of Sam for having what he never could. He hugged Marigold back.

"You're most very welcome my little non-sister friend."

"Friend! That sounds with a F"

"It does, but it's not right." Marigold said, and she sat back on the grass, running the side of the feather along her cheek.

"Fence?"

"No."

"Farm?"

"No"

"May there ain't no farm round here for miles."

"Well I can see one. Just on the hill over there." Seven pairs of eyes peered over to where she was pointing.

"That's not a farm. It's a house." Sam said.

"No it's not, it's a farm, I thought you were s'posed the one with the good eyesight?" May said, irritated.

"Exactly why I should be the one to decide. It's a house."

"Actually, I don't think it is." Frodo said. "Can you see the field just behind it? It looks to me as though its been ploughed. You can see all the lines in it. But I'm only guessing."

"It's not a farm."

"Yes it is." Halfred joined in the argument.

"No it's not!"

"Does it really matter?" Daisy said, getting annoyed. "Marigold said it wasn't farm, so this is a stupid argument."

"Farmer?" Hamson guessed with a snigger.

"You can't have a farmer without a farm!"

"But it is a farm!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Does anyone want some cake?" May asked, wishing she had never mentioned farms, and trying to change the conversation. The distraction worked.

They sat munching cake for a while. Sam threw his last few currents to the birds. He picked up a blade of grass, held it between his fingers, and blew between them. A funny squeaking sound made everyone turn to look at him.

"I didn't know you could do that." Frodo said with a slight smile.

"I don't know anyone who can't do it." Sam answered.

"Yes you do." Said Frodo. "I can't"

"Really?" Daisy asked, picking herself some grass, and starting to make the same noise Sam had just created.

"I've never been able to do it."

"I'll teach you. Here." And Sam gave his friend a blade of grass.

"Oh no, really, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Look it's easy." Sam showed him how to stretch the blade of grass between his two thumbs, and make a little alcove with his fingers in which to blow through. "Now, you just blow."

Frodo did as he was told, but only succeed in making a fool of himself when the only noise he created was caused by the blade of grass splitting, and him laughing into his hands. He picked another piece and tried again. The same thing happened. And again. And again.

"I give up." Said Frodo, tossing the grass over his shoulder after his sixth attempt. "I can't do it, end of story."

"You'll learn how to do it one of these days, if I have to teach you for the rest of my life!" Sam promised, determined that it was easy, and not able to understand why Frodo found it so difficult.

"But not today." Said Frodo; "It's far too nice and sleepy to be bothered. Let's finish the game."

"Fern?"

"What's a fern?" Marigold asked.

"It's a plant stupid."

"Fir?"

"Foxglove?"

"Look, don't keep guessin' plants, they ain't a plant."

"They?" Frodo picked up on. "So you can see more then one?"

"Yes, there's lots of them."

"Freckles?" Halfred laughed. Everyone present, apart from Frodo that is, had freckles covering faces and arms.

Marigold laughed. "No. But good guess!"

"Was I close?"

"Closer then farm anyway." She laughed.

"Fringe? "

"Face?"

"Nope."

"I think we had best be headin' home." Hamson said, "Ma' said she was wantin' us home not too late."

"But we ain't guessed the F yet!" Halfred protested. "And besides, I'm comfy, an' can't be bothered movin'."

"You stay here then, I'm sure no one will miss you if you don't come."

"It's all right." Said Marigold. "You can still see the F if we walk."

"It's such a nice afternoon, can we take the long walk home?" May asked, hoping that it would satisfy everyone, and another argument wouldn't be provoked.

"We can as long as we don't dilly-dally too much."

"You comin' with, Mister Frodo?" Sam asked, as he stood up and started brushing grass off himself.

"Yeah, why not. Besides, I want to find out what this F is. I'm curious now." Sam held out an outstretched hand, and Frodo excepted the offer of help up.

They walked down from the field, and reached the road, which they began to wonder along. Hamson was carrying the picnic basket, which was an excellent opportunity for him to sneak the last of the raisins while no one was looking.

"Forest?"

"Nope."

"Fence?"

"We had that once."

"I know, but I'm running out of ideas!" They walked across the bridge that passed over the little stream. May and Marigold ran to look over the edge of the railing, as they had always done since they were young hobbit lasses.

"Fish!" May cried.

"We couldn't see fish when we were in the field." Marigold pointed out.

"That's true enough." May agreed, they both jumped down off the piece of wood which served as a railing, and ran to catch up with the others. They walked along for a few minutes, looking behind them, in front of them, to the side; always looking for things that started with an F sound.

"Flour!" Daisy said.

"We had that one already!"

"No, not the type that grows in the ground, the bakin' type."

"I can't see no flour." Halfred said, but Daisy pointed down the lane in front, and they all saw the baker coming towards them. He was indeed, covered from head to toe in flour.

Everyone present loved the baker. He always had a smile for them, and usually a piece of treacle toffee too. He was a round, plump hobbit, and whenever he laughed, which he did often, his belly would roll round in a rather amusing sort of way. He was especially fond of the Gamgee siblings, as they were such polite children, and never asked for or expected anything from him.

"Hello there!" he called out to them. He was just taking some of his freshly made cakes and pies down to his cousin in Michel Delving. They all called out greetings to him as he passed along the way. "Takin' some time off are we? I've just the thing for seven hungry youngsters on the rampage." And he handed them all a thick piece of golden fudge. "Cheerio then!"

"Thank you baker!"

"Bye!"

"Have a good trip!"

"Fudge!" Frodo said, as he took a bite.

"What about it?" Sam asked, also enjoying a mouthful of his piece.

"It begins with an F."

"So it does!" said Marigold, as she munched while she walked. "But that wasn't what I was thinkin' off."

They continued walking, and soon found themselves on the road that led up to the Gamgee house. The others were guessing words as quickly as they could, for if they made it to their front door, and nobody had guessed, then Marigold won the game.

"Frog?"

"Fly?"

"Fox?"

"Fist?"

"No no no and no!" Marigold sang with a laugh. She ran to her front gate, opened it, skipped up the path, and stood on the doorstep. "I win I win I win!"

"Well don't you go tellin' us the answer, I'm goin' to guess this F before I go to sleep tonight." Halfred said, and walked through the door, calling back anything that he stumbled across which began with an F.

"I'd best be going home. I'm not sure what time Bilbo will be back, but I'm going to go and make him some supper." Frodo said, as he stood at the gate.

"All right Mr Frodo, I'll more as likely be up later with those taters Mr Bilbo was wantin'." Sam answered, as he walked up the path.

"I'll see you later then!" Frodo called, as Hamson, Daisy and May walked through the door with a wave. Marigold was still stood on the doorstep, and was just about to turn and run inside, where there were shouts of foot floor fire.

"Mari!" Frodo called out. Marigold ran down the path to the gate. Frodo bent down so he could whisper in her ear. "What was the answer?"

Marigold smiled at him. She turned round to check that her brothers weren't listening, and whispered in Frodo's ear

"Finger." With a giggle, she ran back up the path, and into their house.

Sam and Elanor were stood in the gardens of Bag End. They were waiting for their queue. Any moment now, Sam was going to have to walk down the garden and hand over his daughter. He didn't know how he was feeling. He looked down at Elanor, dressed in Rose's old wedding dress. She looked absolutely stunning, and a little nervous. She looked up and met her father's eyes.

Just at that moment, music started playing, and Sam knew that it was time. He took hold of Elanor's hand, and gave it a squeeze. She did like wise.

They walked down the garden, friends and family all around, smiling and crying all at the same time. They came underneath the shade of a beech tree, and Sam had to let go.

As he stood on the sidelines with Rosie in his arms, and watched his daughter get married, Sam could see the joy that danced in Elanors eyes. And he knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

* * *

May Elbereth bless my reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the Ring.

This chapter was brought to you from Greg the Shire baker.

So come on, admit it, who didn't guess the answer before the end?

P.s. I've had a bit of a problem with this quick check formatting thing, so if the formatting on this chapter is all screwed up, you know why!


	14. Checkmate

I'm sorry all that this chapter has been a bit late in coming, but I've been on exams the last few weeks, and that means more revising then anything else! But it's here now; at last your wait is over!

Replies to Reviews:

My Very Own Sam- well done for guessing finger! Did you also spotsome of the words that you suggested to me when I was running out of F words? And you may also notice some stuff in this chapter, just keep remembering who taught you to play backgammon! And now I have you in a corner, because I know your exams have finished now, and you have no need for short reviews!

BookWorm2000- Well, Frodo was the one I was going to have, but I wanted the one game to last all through the chapter, and I thought somebody may have guessed at Frodo the minute he turned up.

Laurajslr- I suppose considering fingers as the answer does count. The fact that if you had been there, you probably would have made a guess. And I agree, there is no one sweeter then Gamgee children, (well, not in my eyes anyway), and your right, there isn't enough stories about them about. That is why I added them to mine!

Shirebound- I do take criticism quite well, and I promise that as soon as I have finished posting the whole story, I will go through and change all the chapters! You can be my editor, let me know if you spot any more!

GamgeeFest- Gamgee's are adorable aren't they? I wish they made pocket size versions, so you could keep one about you always, to brighten up those dull and dreary mornings!

No1Fan- I'm sure you can't be that rubbish at the game, and I didn't really expect as many people to guess it as did, I was quite surprised, because I don't think I would have got it either! And I'm not telling you what I'm writing next, its s secret. I don't know if the idea will work yet.

Anarane- Thank you!

Gina- I'm glad you enjoy my dialogue, it is the one thing that I am most proud of, and one of the reasons that I write mostly hobbit related stuff. I have a vivid imagining of how they talk and react with each other. I do try and include as much of the lesser characters, such as Fastred, as much as possible, because there are very few stories out there which do notice them, and I feel that they need a mention!

Tersa- Welcome, welcome my friend, pull up a seat, I always welcome visitors! Especially when they speak so highly of my story! And of course I will continue to post, just as long as you continue to review!

Lady Freesia- Quick question, what did you mean when you said "Frodo & the rest leaving for Imladris"? You do know that Imladris is the elvish name for Rivendell right?

Weaver of Words- There is nothing wrong with being the sentimental sort! I think its very nice.

Cosmo-queen- So you still play eye spy? And you think there is anything wrong with that? I'm 17, and I still play all the time, where do you think my inspiration comes from?? Hey, you've just finished your exams? Me too! I hope they went ok for you. And by the way, I know I owe you an email, but I've been a bit swamped lately. I have set aside some time tomorrow, so look out for it! And yes, I think you should use Finger as your eye spy next time you play, just see how many guesses it takes them, and report back to me! I'll feel so glad if my idea makes you win! Hehe. Anyway, on with the story, since you have waited so long for it!

* * *

Memories of a Gardener 

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 14- Checkmate

It's just not possible, Sam thought to himself. Time simply can't pass that quickly. But it could, and it had. It seemed like only yesterday that all of his children were running around Bag End, fully of cuts and scrapes and scabby knees. Now his youngest son, the only one still living at home, was leaving, to take up a trade as a roper with Sam's brother Hamson.

The hobbits living around had organised a small farewell party in Tom's honour, and Sam was hating every minute of it. Though he put on a brave face, and exclaimed how happy he was for his last-born, he wished with all his heart that things weren't going to change. Not that he wanted to stop his son from moving on to bigger things, he just didn't like to think that everyone around him was growing up, and that he was growing old.

This night was reminding him so much of another party, though nobody there was aware that the host was planning to leave before the end. Wondering if Frodo had remembered the happenings of that night, he excused himself from the gathering, and wondered into his bedroom. He picked up Frodo's old box, and opened the lid. He searched for a few moments, and came across what he was looking for. It was a carved piece of wood, meant to represent a king. Sam remembered how grand it had looked when it was surrounded by its knights and bishops, when it used to sit on the chess board in Bilbo's old living room.

"Frodo-lad, there's someone at the door again!" Bilbo whispered.

Frodo came cautiously and quietly out of his bedroom, and the two of them creeped round to the front window, trying not to make a sound. They were kneeling just below the level of the windowsill, looking out to the right to see the front door, but keeping out of sight. All the pair of them could see was the back of someone's head.

Whoever it was and whatever they wanted, they soon gave up, and walked down the path and out of the gate. Bilbo sighed.

"Bothersome things door-bells. That's the third caller we've had this morning!"

"And also the third time you've made me hide beneath the window. What's going on Bilbo?" Frodo asked with a glint in his eyes. He knew his uncle was up to something.

"Nothing lad nothing." Bilbo insisted, but didn't quite meet Frodo's eyes, and mumbled something under his breath.

"You know, if people keep calling and you're supposedly not in, they might think you've gone away, and start selling your furniture again." Frodo said with a chuckle.

Bilbo looked startled. "I never thought of that. That would never do. No no." He chewed his bottom lip, a habit he had picked up from somewhere recently. "Maybe from now on you should answer the door for me Frodo."

"Why can't you just answer it yourself?" Frodo asked bewildered, a little annoyed, and determined to get some information out of his secretive uncle.

Bilbo mumbled something about good practice, and walked down the hall way back to his study.

"Bilbo!" Frodo called questioningly, following him down the hall. Just as Bilbo was about to shut the door on his cousin, Frodo held it open with his hand. " I know something's going on Bilbo. Don't think you can hide this from me because you can't. Is it to do with the party tomorrow?"

Bilbo looked back, but said nothing, and seemed to have a far away look in his eyes. "Are you even listening?" Frodo almost shouted.

Bilbo seemed to jump out of some sort of day dream. He hadn't even realised Frodo was there, let alone that he had been speaking to him.

"What…what was that my lad?" Bilbo stammered, but didn't even wait for a reply. "You'll be all right Frodo. You'll be all right."

"Bilbo your talking nonsense." Frodo said, but Bilbo shut the study door, and Frodo was left standing in an empty hall way, pondering over this strange mood that had come over his uncle recently, and wondering if it would ever go away.

xxx

"Wonderful party. Mr Baggins knows how to put on a good do all right."

"And such tasty food!"

"Come on Daisy, we all know food wasn't goin' through your mind not one bit."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you and Tom. We all saw you dancin'."

"And what about Sam? Dancin' with Rose Cotton hay?"

"The Ale was good. Wasn't anythin' like the Green Dragon."

"I heard that Mister Bilbo bought it all the way from Buckland. Can't be too sure though, rumours you know."

"and the Fireworks!" Chirpped in a very happy Marigold. "Did you ever see such big pretty fireworks?" and she giggled.

The Gamgee clan were on their way home from the party field. Similar conversations could be heard all over Hobbiton, as the tired and content hobbits made their way to bed. Bilbo's eleventyfirst Birthday party had been a great cause for celebration, and had gone of with a bang. The only one not joining in the conversations was Sam. He was walking a few steps behind the rest of his family.

"Your apple pies went down a treat Mam. Not a piece left from what I hear." Hamson called out to his mother, who was escorting her husband a little way ahead.

"Did you try some of Mrs Bracegirdle's treacle fudge?"

"Why so dejected Sam?" May turned to ask. "What's the matter?"

"Nothin'" Sam mumbled, but his brothers and sisters weren't fooled.

"aww come on Sam, you got to dance with Rosie Cotton didn't you? Why so glum?"

"I'm just worried about Mr Bilbo is all." Sam replied. The conversation came to a halt. So far, they had managed to avoid discussing the mysterious disappearance of their employer. "And" Sam continued. "Mister Frodo."

"Why so worried 'bout Mister Frodo? T'was Mister Bilbo who up and disappeared."

Sam sighed. "May, I tend to spend more time up at Bag End then you do, since as how I'm employed to look after Mister Frodo and all. Mister Frodo has known for a while now that Mister Bilbo would be leavin'."

"Leavin'? What do you mean leavin'? Where's he gone?" asked Halfred, who had always been rather fond of his mad Master.

"Mr Bilbo's been actin' really odd lately."

"What, more then usual?" Said Daisy with a whisper, not wanting her father to overhear.

Sam smiled. "Yes, more the usual. I think..I think he's gone to stay with the elves." All the Gamgee children stared at Sam in amazement. It wasn't usual for sensible hobbits to believe in elves, but having Bilbo for an employer simply made the Gamgee children believe.

"Mr Frodo rightly didn't want Mister Bilbo to leave, but he didn't want to be stoppin' him either, if you follow."

"But he's comin' back ain't he?" Marigold asked, sounding quite distressed.

Sam bit his bottom lip, uncertainly. "I don't think he is." Everyone was silent.

"So, Mister Frodo's all on his own now?" Hamson asked.

"I think so." Sam replied. "That's why I'm worried about him."

They had reached the door step of number three by now, and Bell was already opening the door.

"Mam!" May called. "Sam's left his handkerchief up at Bag End again." Sam was startled. He could feel his handkerchief in his pocket, and he opened his mouth to say so. But Halfred caught his eye and mentally told him to wait.

"Oh Samwise not again!" His mother complained. "I won't have you loosin' another handkerchief. Go up and get it. And make sure you apologise to Mister Baggins for disturbin' him."

Sam smiled at his sister thankfully. "All right Mam."

"We'll probably be in bed when you get back, your farther ain't what he should be, worse for drink poor man. So don't you be makin' lots of noise when you come back in!" his mother warned with a murderous look in her eyes.

May winked at Sam, who mouthed a thank you before running up the path to Bag End.

xxx

Sam walked quietly up to the green door. He opened it gently, and walked into the hall.

"Mister Frodo?" he called as he peeped his head round the living room door. Frodo was sat curled up in an arm chair by the fire, his head resting on his knees. "Mister Frodo?" Sam said again more softly, as he walked into the room.

"Hello Sam." Frodo answered without looking up. His voice was croaky, missing its usual cheer, and not very Frodo like at all. Sam went and sat beside his friend, putting a comforting arm round Frodo's shoulder. Frodo began sobbing as though his heart was about to break.

"It's all right Mister Frodo, you cry all you want, just let it out, you'll feel better for it." Frodo continued to sob, and Sam held him, rubbing his back and whispering some little words of comfort into his ear, until Frodo was all cried out.

"Thank you Sam, I think I needed that." Frodo said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh your quite welcome Mister Frodo. Are you all right now?"

"Yes, I think so." Said Frodo, sitting up. "It just came as a bit of a shock. Bilbo always said that he wanted to go adventuring again, but I never thought that he'd actually go without me." He sighed and looked around him. "He left me the whole of Bag End Sam. It feels so odd, and almost cold like. I can't see myself as master of all of this, none of it seems like mine, it all still belongs to him. How am I supposed to live here by myself? I think I just got so used to someone being around that it will never seem right to be on my own again."

"Mister Frodo, you will never ever be on your own. I'll always be here, an' the rest of the Gamgee's beside me. You ever think I could just walk out of this room and not come back? We've been friends far too long for that. You ever need anythin', you just shout, and I'll come runnin', and you know that full well without me havin' to try and tell you."

Frodo turned to look at Sam and smiled. Sam smiled back. People often thought that it was strange the way the two of them could have whole conversations without saying a word. This was one of those moments. Nothing and everything was said all at once.

Sat on the armchair together, they were silent for a minute. Then Frodo spoke.

"Do you think he'd ever forget me Sam?"

"Rightly I don't know if he ever could. I know I could never. I bet he thinks 'bout you only as much as you think 'bout him, if you take my meanin'."

"Yeah, I do." Frodo smiled. He thought for a moment, and his face fell again. "I hope he'll be all right."

"Well why wouldn' he be sir?" Sam asked questioningly.

"I'm just thinking, if he really has gone travelling, he's gone on his own, there will be no one to help him if…" he let the sentence hang in the air.

"Don't you be worryin' bout Mr Bilbo. He'll be just fine I'm sure. Look at all his adventures he's had, he's been through more then most of us ever will, and took care of himself all right."

"I suppose you're right." Frodo said. But he still looked a bit anxious. His eyes wondered the room for a moment, the warm fire burning in the fire place, the threadbare old rug on the floor, the dusty books on the shelf, the battered comfy old couch, and the half finished game of chess of the table. "I never was able to beat him at chess." Frodo thought aloud with a fond smile. "We were in the middle of this game last night, when he stopped me and sent me to bed." He studied the chess men carefully, and after a moment he doubled up with laughter.

"What's so funny Mister Frodo?" Sam asked, quite startled at this sudden change of mood. Frodo continued to laugh, and shaking his head in amazement, he moved his queen four places to the left. He had Bilbo in check mate.

"It's no small wonder he stopped the game when he did, he didn't want to put a black mark on his unbeaten record! He always was three moves ahead of me, he must have seen what trouble he was getting into."

Sam studied the board over Frodo's shoulder. "Have you won now then?" he asked.

"Yes." Frodo said. "I've got his king in check mate, see?" and he pointed to his queen, one of his knights and a bishop.

"Well no, rightly I don't see. I never did understand chess."

"Nobody ever taught you to play?" Frodo asked.

"Never." Sam answered. "I don't think my Gaffer knows how anyways."

"In which case, I shall have to teach you."

"Oh no Mister Frodo, there's no need to be doin' that."

"Oh yes there is. Who else am I ever going to play with otherwise?" Frodo pointed out.

Sam laughed. "All right then, but not tonight, I'd best be goin' home."

"No not tonight" Frodo said, realising for the first time how tired he was. "Tomorrow maybe."

"Aye, why not." Sam agreed. "You be all right now?" he looked at Frodo sceptically.

"Yes Sam." Frodo answered with a confident smile. "I'll be fine."

* * *

May Elbereth bless my reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the Ring. 


	15. Of Water and Bravery

I am so sorry that it took me this long to update, summer has been an extremely busy time for me. But I hope you'll forgive me, I promise updates will be much quicker this time. And to answer some questions, after this chapter, there are only two more.

Replies to reviews:

Anarane - Thank you for all your comments, and please continue to read and review!

Weaver of Words - I'm glad you enjoy the cheeky side of the Gamgee children's character, I could always imagine them as innocently getting away with things!

Gamgeefest – I agree that stopping the chess game would be very much something that Bilbo would do! After all, he was a very proud hobbit! And to answer your question, there are two more chapters after this, only one of them contains a memory. I'll have to leave you guessing about what happens in the last one!

Gina – I love the way your reviews mention which parts specifically you enjoyed in my stories, they give me great feed back as to what and how exactly I should write the next chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

laurajslr - my exams went fine thank you, I hope yours were ok too. I also hate revising, but I have found a fool proof method, I simply listen to my lord of the rings soundtracks, and I find I can concentrate better. I can also play chess, though, like you, not very well. I'm glad your enjoying my story! Please continue to review!

No1fan – I do indeed have the ability to communicate with some of my very best friends without having to say a word. And I agree, I am very gifted to share this bond. And sending someone to bed without them realise that they had won the game of chess is something I could very well imagine my own Grandad doing, as he was the one person I used to play chess with! Thank you for all your comments!

Obelia medusa – Indeed I have just started my last year of college, and after that, I'm off to University! Any ideas I have often start off with one single element, and then I add the rest as I go. For example, some chapters I start off with an object and build a story round it, or other times, I start off with the memory and input an object. In this case, I started off with the older Gamgee story, and built a memory and a story round it. And of course, I would not have left Frodo to deal with Bilbo's leaving on his own; I based that chapter on an old saying "A real friend walks in when the rest of the world walks out"

Samwise the Brave – I always end up blushing whenever I read your reviews, I really do! You give me such a good feeling, and often it makes me feel better about my talents. For part of this chapter I was rather stuck, but I remembered what you said, and I managed to write it, so thank you for your help! And you yourself are on my absolutely, no doubt in the whole universe best reviewers list'!

Shire Elf – I always welcome new reviewers! My idea about friendship, to answer your previous question, comes from my own very best friend, who I can never thank enough for everything she means to me! So hang your coat up on the hook, help yourself to some cake, and settle yourself in the chair for another chapter!

My Very Own Sam – I don't think we play backgammon wrong at all, I think your dad just changes the rules to allow himself to win! And I do spell check, but I am rubbish at things like that, it's your job to do my spell checking! And look on the bright side, you no longer have to look for sites on Pearl Harbour! And yes, your review was a wonderful size thank you!

Althea – It's ok that you have not reviewed before, at least you got round to it now! I'm glad you are enjoying my story, and please continue to review, as I write and post especially for those people who take pleasure from my writing!

Cosmo-queen - I am privileged to have been the first one on your list! I hope you enjoyed your holidays! Unfortunately mine are over now, and I have to get back to work! I'm glad you enjoyed my characterising of Bilbo, I know he is one of your favourite character, so I always make sure to get him just right for you! And yes I totally agree, I can imagine Bilbo and Gandalf enjoying a good game of chess! Why on earth do you need a Sam? I hope that your problems have sorted themselves, if not, please don't hesitate to contact me regarding them! Which reminds me, I have not heard from you in a while, I do hope everything is ok!

Shirebound – I totally forgive you for taking so long to review, only if you forgive me for taking so long to update! Because yes, life gets in the way! And as regards to my use of the word yeah, I figured that Frodo would have been in a state of distress, and so would not have been concentrating on his use of words. Also, he was with Sam at the time, and as Sam would have used such words, I think Frodo would have taken on some of his speaking habits.

****

OO

Memories of a Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 15- Of Water and Bravery

__

OO

It was a clear spring morning. It had rained a few days previous, and Ivy couldn't help thinking that everywhere looked as though it had been washed. Even the sky sparkled. Butterflies were chasing each other through the grasses, and rabbits were eating contentedly, as the sun shone down crisp and clear. Ivy wanted nothing else other then to run and dance freely among the fields. She ran up the pathway to where her grandfather was walking hand in hand with her grandmother.

"Grandpa', where are we goin'?" she asked.

"We're goin' down to the stream for a picnic, I've told you twice this mornin' already, do you never listen?" Sam smiled down at his granddaughter. Ivy's mother Primrose was expecting again, the baby was due any day now, and so Ivy had been sent for a few weeks to live with her grandparents in Bag End. "Can I run on ahead? I feel like I have to run, it's such a nice day." The child pleaded.

"If you must." Smiled Rose. "But don't go on too far now, stay where we can hear you please."

"I will." Ivy smiled, and with that, she bounded off along the path, jumping and skipping as she went.

"That child is so like her mother its untrue." Sam grinned. As a child Primrose had been able to here the whispers in the grass, and feel the smiles of the birds. Now, dancing and twirling ahead of them, Rose and Sam could feel the same air of energy and excitement coming from Ivy.

As she danced closer and closer ahead, Ivy could hear the stream splashing and tumbling on its journey to join the river. She came to where the path forked left and right, and she was unsure which way her Grandfather wanted to go. So she stopped and waited for them to catch up. Just across the grass ahead of her, Ivy could see the cool waters of the stream. A frog suddenly hopped out of the grass and onto the road where Ivy was standing. She bent down to have a look at him.

"Hello Mr Frog." She said. "Are you lost?" The frog said nothing, just continued to stare at Ivy through large black eyes. "I think you must be lost. The stream is that way." Ivy pointed. Still the frog said nothing.

"Grandpa?" Ivy called over her shoulder to her Grandfather. "I think this frog is lost."

Sam came up behind his granddaughter, while Rose held back, she had never liked frogs.

"He ain't lost petal." Sam said. "He's lookin' for food. Watch." They sat together in silence for a few seconds, watching for the frog to do something. When a small black beetle came scurrying along the path, the frog stuck out its pink tongue and licked it up.

"Frogs eat beetles?" Ivy asked in amazement.

"They do indeed. That was his dinner. Now come along, before your grandma eats all of ours."

Ivy continued to skip along the path, talking to the birds and animals as she went. Eventually the three came to a nice quiet spot along the bank of the river, which wasn't to steep, and stopped to eat the sandwiches and cake that Rose had packed for them.

As she was eating, Ivy continued to survey her surroundings. She watched the rabbits feeding on the juicy grass, watched as the blackbirds sang to each other, and especially she watched the fish darting back and forward in the water.

"I wish I could swim like that." She mused. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to live in the water, an' to feel like you were flyin' when you moved."

"I could teach you to swim if you'd like." Sam said, taking a bite out of a piece of jam tart.

"Truly grandpa? You can swim like the fish?" Ivy asked, her eyes shining in excitement.

"Well, maybe not quite as well as the fish, but as well as any hobbit in these parts I'll wager."

"Then can you teach me? Let's go now! Let's swim with the fish Grandpa!" and Ivy made a dash towards the water, as though she expected to be able to jump in and become a fish herself.

"Hold your horses Ivy, we're not to swim on a full stomach, that's one of the first things you must learn, never swim straight after eatin'."

Ivy came walking slowly back, looking dejected, and sat on the ground with a bump, a big frown on her face.

"Cheer up love." Rose said. "Maybe your grandpa will tell you a story while we're waitin'."

Ivy's face brightened at once. "Will you really grandpa?"

Sam sighed. He had been looking forward to a good snooze in the sun, but he could never resist that face. He sat up, and leaned against the back of the tree.

"Tell me a story about swimmin' grandpa." Ivy said, and settled down in a little dip in the grass.

OO

It was the hottest summer on Shire record. The sun beat down unmercifully on the inhabitants of Hobbiton. There had been little rain for nearly three weeks. Nobody was working, it was simply too hot. Dehydration and heat exhaustion had kept even the most determined workers from doing much. Nobody had picked up a spade or farmed any land for four days. It had been 3 years since Bilbo had left, and Merry and Pippin were visiting Bag End.

Frodo and his cousins were passing the time of day in the shade of a huge oak, all three lay with their eyes closed, as though asleep.

"If anybody smells anything burning" Merry proclaimed "It's me."

"Don't be silly Brandybuck." Frodo answered sleepily. "Nobody can be as hot as I am"

"That's where your both wrong" Pippin chipped in. "I must be the hottest hobbit in the whole of Middle Earth." That was the opening Frodo and Merry had been waiting for.

"In that case" Frodo said "You had better go and get yourself another jug of water."

"And while you're there" Merry added, "Get us one too."

Pippin didn't move. Had the day been any cooler, Merry and Frodo may have decided to jump on Pippin and tickle him into submission, but it was just too hot to bother.

"If anyone smells anything burning" Merry began again, and so round and round it went.

Merry and Pippin would have carried on all day with the stupid conversation, neither wanting to be the first to give in. But Frodo was fed up and thirsty. He was just about to say that he would go and get the water, if only to shut them up, when Sam came walking towards them with four jugs in his hands. Frodo sat up, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"Sam" He said, "You're a marvel."

"Well, couldn't rightly have you all burnin' to hobbit bacon out here could I?" Sam answered with a smile. Pippin and Merry opened their eyes and sat up as well.

"Brilliant" Merry said, excepting the jug from Sam and taking a large gulp.

"Oh and here" Sam said, as he pulled four crisp apples out of his pocket and handed them round.

"Pull up a bit of grass Sam?" Frodo asked, indicating that he should sit and join them, which Sam did.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, eating and drinking contentedly. Merry considered the last bit of water in the bottom of his jug, and rather then drinking it, he promptly poured it over his head. Pippin snorted in amusement, having just drank the remaining mouthful of his own water. Frodo and Sam laughed as the water dripped from Merry's hair down his rosy cheeks, and he was momentarily cooled from the day's heat.

"You know," said Frodo thoughtfully, sill chuckling "That's given me an idea. How do you fancy going for a swim in the river?"

"Great!" said Pippin, enthusiastically standing up. So the four set off for the river.

XXX

Possibly the best thing about the idea was that most hobbits in Hobbiton couldn't swim, and hated the water, so the river was relatively quiet, save for the few who were fishing on the bank. They had very little hope of catching anything really, but it was the perfect disguise when you wanted to look like you were doing something productive, but were really doing nothing at all.

Frodo, Merry and Pippin had been taught to swim in their youth, and were looking forward to a good splash about.

Merry could never resist a challenge. When they were younger, he was always having bets and dares with Frodo and Pippin. The only thing Pippin ever beat him at was eating.

When the river came into sight, they all knew what was coming. Sure enough, Merry cried "race you to the other side!"

It was a pointless exercise really. Merry always won anything like this; he was by far the most athletic. Nevertheless, Frodo and Pippin ran after him into the river. They felt the heat of the day drain off them as they splashed into the cool water. As predicted, Merry reached the far side first, followed by the other two. It was only when they all turned round and saw Sam still stood on the shore, that they remembered he couldn't swim.

They swam back to him, until they could stand up. "Oh I am sorry Sam, I had completely forgotten you didn't like the water." Frodo said apologetically.

"You must at least come in just to where you can stand up." Pippin suggested.

"I don't think so Master Pippin. You three go ahead, I'm quite happy to stand here an' watch."

"Come on Sam, its lovely and cool."

"I should imagine it is." Sam answered. "But I'd rather not find out."

"You'll feel better Sam, it really is lovely. Come in a little at least, nothing will happen to you if you only come up to your stomach." Frodo tried.

They managed to get Sam in as far as his knees.

"An' I ain't goin' no further." Sam protested. "I'm right afraid of water any deeper then you'd find in a bath tub. I'll stay here, you go ahead."

Frodo was reluctant to leave Sam stood by himself, but suddenly Pippin splashed him, so he had to turn round and answer with a bigger splash.

Sam had a great distrust of the water, and he never did understand why Frodo didn't. After all, his parents had been drowned. Yet there he was, only just able to stand up, splashing away without a care in the world. Some people might have called it foolishness, or stupidity. But Sam knew that Frodo was neither a fool, nor was he stupid.

In Sam's opinion, not that it really counted for much, it was Frodo's determination that made him swim. His belief in being able to face you fears and conquer them made Frodo one of the bravest hobbits Sam had ever met. It was this perception on life that would enable him to achieve great things in life. Of this Sam was sure.

Merry, Pippin and Frodo were jumping into deeper water off the bank on the other side of the river. Sam shuddered as he watched their faces go under the water, and he waited anxiously every time for whomever it was to resurface. Even the thought of being completely immersed in that much water made him tingle to the ends of his toes.

Merry and Pippin had now taken to swinging into the water off a low branch on a near by tree. When Frodo's turn came, he grabbed hold of the branch, pushed himself off the bank, let go and dropped down when he was over the water. Merry and Pippin cheered, but when Frodo resurfaced he cried out in pain.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam called at the top of his lungs. As neither of the hobbits in the water were within standing depth, Merry and Pippin had swam over to Frodo, and were now trying to drag Frodo through the water as best they could manage without using their feet. Meanwhile Sam, forgetting his fear in his urgency to help his injured friend, had run straight into the water up to his shoulders, and the three of them managed to heave Frodo out onto the river side, and clamber up after him.

Sam held Frodo's hand tight within his own, and he felt Frodo squeeze his hand in an attempt to stop himself crying out.

"Mr Frodo, what's the matter?"

"It's….It's…my foot." Frodo managed between sharp intakes of breath. Merry and Pippin held his foot up to take a look. Merry gasped, and Pippin turned a funny green colour.

A sharp edged rock had impaled itself into the base of Frodo's foot, just beneath his toes. He was obviously in a lot of pain.

"I'm going to have to pull it out." Merry said. "Sam, do you have a clean handkerchief?" Sam produced a wet one from his pocket, not letting go of Frodo's hand.

"Ready?" Merry asked Frodo, as though asking permission, and looking as though he wasn't absolutely certain what he was doing.

Frodo closed his eyes, squeezed Sam's hand, and nodded. Merry took hold of the stone, closed his own eyes, and yanked it out.

Frodo bit his lip to stifle a cry. Blood poured out of the deep gash in his foot. Merry used Sam's handkerchief to bandage the cut, and Pippin ran behind a hedge to be sick.

Merry handed the stone to Sam while he made sure the bandage was tight enough to stop the bleeding. Sam showed Frodo what they had just pulled out of his foot. The stone was about the same length as Sam's middle finger. Hundreds of years on the riverbed had worn one edge into a sharp point, which had pierced Frodo's foot when he jumped on top of it.

Pippin appeared from the other side of the bush with a grin. "Look who I found." He said.

Dr Proudfoot and his family had been enjoying a nice picnic when Pippin had burst into the middle of them in the process of being sick. Of course, being a doctor, he had wanted to know what the matter was. Now he bent down to examine Frodo's foot.

When Merry had removed the stone, the pain had lessened somewhat, and Frodo was sat up, leaning on his elbows, watching the doctor.

Sam still hadn't let go of his master's hand. He was only a simple gardener, and couldn't doctor wounds very well, so he felt very useless in that area. But by holding Frodo's hand, he hoped he was offering some form of comfort.

"It doesn't look all that deep Frodo, I should imagine it will heal in a few days." Said the doctor. He rebandaged Frodo's foot with Sam's handkerchief, for even doctors don't carry bandages around with them all the time.

He complimented Merry on his quick thinking, asked Sam to give his love to Bell, told Frodo not to go swimming for a while, patted Pippin on the shoulder, and went back to his picnic.

Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam made their way back to Bag End, Frodo hopping along leaning on Sam's shoulder.

Many of the more nosy people stopped them on their way, wanting to know what had happened. They looked a funny sight, Sam half-carrying Frodo, and Merry and Pippin on either side like a guard of honour. They had to tell their story so many times, that by the time they reached Bag End, the blazing hot sun was setting on another warm and sticky day.

Sam sat with Frodo on the bench outside. It was cool enough to sit and watch the world go by for a few hours, so Merry and Pippin went inside to get some drinks.

"Sam" Frodo said, as his gardener sat down beside him "I wanted to thank you."

"Well I don' rightly know what for Mr Frodo. 'Twas Mr Merry who bandaged your foot up all nice like, an' Mr Pippin who fetched the doctor. S'matter of fact I was pretty useless."

"But that's where you're wrong Sam. You were a great comfort holding my hand the way you did. I hope I didn't squeeze it too hard?"

Sam winced, as though every bone in his hand was broken "I think you may just 'ave cracked a few bones, I doubt it will ever be the same again. But nothin' serious." He joked. Frodo laughed.

"Sam, I only just realised, you ran straight into the water to help me, even though you were afraid. You thought about my safety more then you did about your own."

"Well" Sam answered with a blush. " Wouldn't really call in bravery Mr Frodo, I just did it, never really thought about it to tell truth. And besides, I'd follow you to the ends of the earth an' back, should you be in need of my help Sir, if you take my meanin'."

"Oh I do Sam. But I wouldn't worry about it. I have no plans to be going to the ends of anywhere, save maybe my own garden." The two of them laughed.

Merry and Pippin brought out mugs of tea, and they discussed the accident, wherein Merry wrestled with a giant water snake to get to Frodo, and Pippin had to pick his way through a jungle to find the doctor. Sam just smiled.

OO

Ivy lay in bed later that night, exhausted from her day of swimming, and frustrated that she wasn't making much progress. Still, she had managed to float on her back, which was a small achievement, and she had succeeded in feeling like she was flying. Sam entered the room with an old wooden box in his hands.

"What've you got there Grandpa?" Ivy asked, sitting up in bed.

"It's my memory box." Sam answered, with a small smile on his face. He sat on the end of Ivy's bed, and opened the lid. Ivy crept along the bed to peer over his shoulder. It was full of nick-knack's, and Ivy couldn't understand why Sam held it as though it contained every precious thought and feeling he had ever had.

"So you think my swimming story never happened?" Sam asked, as he continued to look through the box.

"Well, it all seemed a bit fishy to me." Ivy said, and laughed at her own joke.

"Here, I'll show you." In his hand, Sam held up a sharp edged stone, about the size of his middle finger.

**

* * *

**

May Elbereth bless my Reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the ring.


	16. Bad Memories

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me this long to update, I absolutely promise that the next one will be up quicker. This is only a short chapter, but for those of you who were wondering, the next chapter is the VERY LAST ONE.

Replies to Reviews-

Gamgeefest- thanks for pointing out my typo's for me, all my friends know that spelling is NOT one of my best qualities when it comes to writing stories and essays and such. I am hoping that after the last chapter has been posted, I am going to go back and fix all typo's at once. And actually, I never even related this story to Sean Astin getting glass in his foot, that was actually the first chapter for this story that I wrote, long long before I had even seen the extended version. The idea came while I was on holiday with my family, and my sister was running round the pool and got a stone in her foot.

G- I am glad that you continue to point out the things in my chapters that you love, and you always read so deep into them. The portrayal of the four hobbits as preparing for their later roles in the quest of the ring are there in my chapters if people look closely enough, but a lot of people seem not to see them. I am glad that I have at least one fan that will look that close.

Anarane- You're the second person to have mentioned the similarity of the last chapter to the extended addition, and I assure you I did not see the extended addition before writing this chapter, the idea was completely original! (if you're interested to see where the idea came from, check the reply to Gamgeefest)

Fifithepinapplegodess- I know I shouldn't really be glad that I made you cry, but I am! I suggest that you have a packet of tissues for the last chapter, which should be up soon!

Shirebound- It is quite possible that Sam would show the memory box to Frodo, though it would be pretty pointless, because it was Frodo who made the box in the first place, if you go back to chapter 1!

katieelessar – I really didn't mean to keep you hanging for this long! I'm glad you are enjoying, and thank you for suggesting that I am creative, just goes to show my English teacher spoke nonsense when she told my parents I have no imagination!

ShireElf- Yes indeed you have mentioned before how much you love Frodo and Sam, though I would have guessed that before you told me, I have yet to meet anyone who does not! Unfortunately we seem to be out of chocolate cake this time, I think you must have eaten it all on your last visit, but I can offer you some fresh baked apple pie with cream?

No1Fan- Of course I do not mind you pointing out my mistakes, everyone else has at some point or another! And I do intend to carry on writing, I have a very special poem to upload when this story is finished (just one more chapter!) and another story idea that I am working on. It has not yet fully taken shape, I am loathed to give you any indication what it is about until I know where I am going with it, so please don't ask me! And of course you can have my autograph if you so wish, though it is doubtful I shall ever be famous as a writer, as that is not where I am planning to go with my career!

Frodo's sister – I'm glad you think so!

Samwise the Brave – I missed you reviews more then you missed my chapter I'll bet! And thank you for such high praise, I can't tell you how happy it makes me feel! And if one more person asks if I got inspiration from the extended dvd I'll go mad! No I did not!!!!!! (Please see GamgeeFests reply for my real inspiration!) On a lighter note, keep reviewing, I love to hear form you!

**OO**

Memories of a Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 16- Bad Memories

_OO_

Holfast Gardener was sat on a chair in the study at Bag End. His feet were dangling over the edge, and try as he might, he couldn't make his toes touch the floor. But he was getting closer with every visit.

He looked down at the passage from the book that he was supposed to be copying. It wasn't fair, he was supposed to be on holiday, and still his Da' was making him do his lessons. He had only just started to learn his letters, and if truth were told, he wasn't making much progress. Trouble was, he couldn't seem to keep his head where it was meant to stay, or so his Mam said anyway.

Maybe putting him in the study to work had not been the best idea. The lad found himself surrounded by all sorts of interesting things, rows upon rows of books, stacks of exciting looking papers, and old curiosities which no one seemed to know where they had originally come from. All in all, a rather enticing room.

Samwise walked quietly into the room. "How you getting' on lad?" he asked.

"Not too good Grandpa." Holfast answered. "I can't seem to concentrate."

Sam chuckled. He lowered himself slowly into a nearby chair, wincing slightly as he often did lately. Holfast came to sit on his knee.

"I was the same at your age my boy. I could never keep my mind where it was supposed to be. Got me in trouble a fare few times too."

"Really?" Holfast asked eagerly, feeling one of his grandpa's stories coming on. Sure enough, Holfast was soon laughing at the image of young Grandpa not watching what he was doing, and pulling up the flowers instead of the weeds.

Sam smiled at the memory, then looked down lovingly at his grandson. So like him in so many ways, and yet so different. "You run along and play lad. You can finish your lessons tomorrow."

Holfast smiled gratefully up at Sam, hugged him tightly, and ran out of the study, through the hall, and out into the garden. Sam chuckled again and stood up. Walking into the hallway, he almost bumped into his eldest son. "Hello Frodo my lad." He said with a smile.

Frodo looked at his father as though about to say something about his son being let off his lessons, then changed his mind. "Hello Da'." He said instead.

"I was just telling your Holfast about the time I flowered the weed bed."

"I know, I heard." Frodo answered.

"Did I ever tell you that story?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Then I shall have to one day. It's rather funny."

"Da', why do you never tell stories of the quest anymore?" Frodo asked. When he had been a boy, his father had often referred to the great adventure. Lately he never mentioned it at all.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't. I've better things to talk about."

"But it's a good story."

"To you maybe, all you havin' to do is listen to it. But I have to live it again every time I tell it, an' just to live it once was more then enough."

"Well, fair enough I suppose" Said Frodo, but the look in his eyes said something else. I would have thought he was the last person to ever loose his memory.

But Sam wasn't loosing his memory. Oh no. His mind was just as good as ever. In fact, recently Sam often found himself re-living the worst parts of the journey, almost as though he couldn't stop himself.

OO

It was dark. Not that there had been any real light to speak of for days. It was what was supposed to pass for night, which simply meant that the darkness was no longer due to shadows and deep mists.

Camped out on Mordor's doorstep, Frodo had fallen, exhausted, into a restless sleep. Sam sat leaning against the back of a nearby conveniently placed rock, Frodo's head resting on his knee.

I'd follow you to the ends of the earth an' back, should you be in need of my help. That was what he had said. Well, here they were. The end of the earth. It simply had to be, nothing else could ever be so bleak, so desperate, so dangerous.

Sam's stomach rumbled. "Grumble all you like" he mentally told his stomach. "It'll do you no good, there's no food"

Sam had been told since he was a lad that adventures were bothersome things. They made you late for dinner. He could almost have laughed. He couldn't even remember what dinner looked like.

What were they doing here? Hobbit's weren't built to go adventuring. Sam looked down at his best friend as Frodo mumbled in his sleep. He was so careworn, so weary. So many lines of struggle and torment decked his once happy, untroubled face.

What had happened to the Frodo who used to play with Sam in the gardens of Bag End? Gone were the days when he would sit in the sunshine and read stories, sometimes to himself, sometimes out loud while Sam would listen. He was part of his own adventure story now. And, Sam suddenly realised, he never had taught Frodo how to blow grass.

Orphaned Frodo, brought to live with his crazy old uncle, all because of Sam's gift of a simple good luck charm.

Brave Frodo, who had gone out into a storm and climbed a tree to find Sam when he was lost. What Sam wouldn't give at this very moment to be back in Bag End, with nothing to frighten him but Bilbo's snores.

Imaginative Frodo, never lost for ideas, always having some game or other up his sleeve. Things were never boring when he was around to share them with.

Mischievous Frodo, who had ambushed Sam and his brothers with snowballs.

Cheerful Frodo, making the best out of the dullest of autumns. Well, here was a winter that even Frodo could not brighten. Nowhere on his face was there any sign of the smallest of smiles or laughs. No longer eyes that danced with joy, that sparkle with light. His eyes now seemed to shine with the opposite of light, yet it couldn't be called darkness either, Sam thought.

And all because of a small band of gold that he wore around his neck. All because he was brave, because he felt it was his duty to attempt what no one else would. He had known the dangers, and still he had sacrificed himself.

It just wasn't fair, any of it. Sam hated it all, this place, that thing, these feelings. All he wanted to do was go home, and take Frodo with him. To go back to them days, happy, carefree, when the only thing to worry about was the weather.

Now Frodo's worries were deep routed and painful. For Sam as well. Foul things were finding their way into Frodo's soul, Sam knew as much. The ring was whispering things to his friend, both while awake and while sleeping. Spreading fears and doubts into his heart. Like unwelcome weeds in a once colourful flower bed.

But Sam was a gardener. It was his job to pull up weeds. No matter how deep, no matter how strong, never had Sam failed to get rid of anything that wasn't meant to be there, and make the garden bloom again.

It was at that moment that Sam's heart felt lighter. He could get out of this. He _would_ get out of this. Not for himself, but for Frodo. He wasn't about to let his Frodo down. Not after everything. If everyone else had given up hope, he never would. He, above anyone, had seen the changes that had come over Frodo, seen the torment he had lived with all these months.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth" and he would carry him back, if he had to. Because they _were_ going to make it home.

OO

Sam woke and sat up quickly. How could he have fallen asleep? He was supposed to be on watch. Where was Frodo? Where was _he_? He called out, to someone, anyone, to help.

Suddenly a hand shook his shoulder, and he jumped back to the present. He wasn't on watch at all. He was sat bolt upright in bed. It was Rosie who had shaken him awake.

"You were just dreaming again dear" she said, a worried look on her face. Sam knew that look. It was the look she had often give to Frodo when he would awaken screaming from a nightmare. It was happening again.

As Sam settled down to enjoy what was left of the night, he suddenly understood. He knew the reason for his recent nightmares, for his too real memories. He had known all along really. Frodo had lived through the same thing. Now it was his turn. It was nearly time for him to leave.

* * *

May Elbereth bless my Reviewers; Flames will be used in destroying the ring.


	17. The Beginning

Hello all, the long awaited ending of my story is finally here. Thank you all for coming on this fantastic journey with me. My new story Everlasting will, to some extent, carry on this story, but there will not be a sequel as such. Please enjoy the last chapter. I will warn you now, if you have found yourself with tears in your eyes throughout any of my chapters, this is the one you will be needing the tissues for.

Thank you to everybody who has been an inspiration, a reviewer, or an avid reader, the story would not be here were it not for each and every one of you out there.

**OO**

Memories of a Gardener

By Michelle Frodo

Chapter 17- The Beginning

_OO_

It was going to rain. Sam could smell it on the air. It was one of the many gifts that Gaffer Gamgee had passed onto his youngest son. If Sam had concentrated long and hard enough, he could have told you how much time before the first drops fell, and made a good guess at how long the storm would last. But for now, Sam wasn't interested in the weather.

It was late. Sam wasn't sure of the time. He had been sat by the bedside of his beloved Rosie for the best part of three days. There was nothing the doctor could do. Simply old age. Nothing he could do. Nothing.

It was likely that she wasn't going to make it through the night. Sam held his beloved's hand, feeling helpless and empty.

"Rosie" Sam stuttered, the only word he felt would ever leave his throat. He stroked her hand softly. Wrinkled hands, held within his own. They had both grown old over the last few years. But to Sam, his Rosie was still as beautiful as the day they had danced at Bilbo's party.

Slowly, Rose opened her eyes. They had lost their usual sparkle. The colour had faded, no longer a haunting shade of brown. She turned to look at Sam, who had tears running out of his own eyes.

"Sam" Rosie uttered in a soft voice, hardly loud enough to be heard, but to Sam it was the most beautiful sound that had passed his ears.

"Sam, promise me you won't go? Not yet, wait. Wait for me Sam."

"Listen to me Rosie, I ain't goin' nowhere. I'm here, right by your side. I'm not goin' to leave you."

"No you're not" Rose answered, "But I'm goin' to leave you. And when I do, then I want you to go. I know you've been waiting Sam, but you won't wait much longer now."

"Oh Rosie.." Sam began, but Rosie held one withered finger to his lips. It was true, Sam could not deny that for weeks now, he had felt that it was time for him to go. But he hadn't been ready to leave.

He had missed Frodo, missed him more then he ever thought possible. He needed him here, now, more then ever. But Frodo wasn't there, never was he to walk the fields of the Shire again.

And now, in his greatest hour of need, Sam was alone.

He held Rosie's hand, touched her forehead, and offered what small comfort old gardener's hands could. But it wasn't enough. Shortly after Rosie saw her last sunrise, and heard her last morning bird, Sam had to say another goodbye.

The hardest one.

XX

Sam sorted his affairs. He handed everything he owned over to his eldest son, as is Shire custom. He walked down the hall way of Bag End for the last time. Every room, every object, every smell bringing back memories of the happy years spent within it's walls. Picking up his bag, he walked out of the round green front door, and shut it behind him. He walked down the garden path. Taking it one step at a time. So much to leave behind.

Sam stopped before he reached the gate, and looked over his shoulder. His mind recalled every single knock on that door, whether it had been Gandalf or some strange traveller wanting to talk to Bilbo. Himself wanting to speak with Frodo. Merry and Pippin, long after the quest had been completed. His Little Elanor and her friends wanting a glass of milk. Elanor and all of Sam's other children calling with their families.

So many knocks on the door. In fact, the more Sam thought about it, the more it seemed possible to tell his whole story through knocks at the door. What was it Bilbo had once said?

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of people long ago,_

_And people that will see a world_

_That I shall never know._

_But all the while I sit and think_

_Of times there were before,_

_I listen for returning feet_

_And voices at the door._

Now, there was just one more step on his journey. Another goodbye.

XX

As he walked up the path to his daughter's house, Elanor met him at the gate.

"You're leavin'?" she asked, though she had already guessed the answer. Sam merely nodded. "I don't want you to go." She said, laying her head on her father's old strong shoulder and embracing him.

"I have to go." Sam said, kissing the top of her head of soft shiny curls.

"Will you be comin' back?" Elanor asked, pulling away from him.

"No. You and your brothers and sisters have all grown up and left home. You have families of your own now; I'm not needed here any more. Your mother has gone, there is no longer anythin' to keep me here."

"Da', I can't, I can't do it. I can't let you go."

Sam pulled his daughter into a tight hug, and she sobbed on his shoulder. He handed Elanor a parcel, wrapped in brown paper. "This is for you, and for your children, and your children's children." Elanor nodded, accepting the package without a word.

"This is my very last goodbye Flower." Sam said, stroking her cheek softly, and embracing his daughter for the last time.

Then he set off, before he changed his mind. He was leaving it all behind.

Elanor stood on the top of the hill, watching him walk away. Away from her, away from the Shire, away from Middle Earth. It hurt; she had lost both of her parents now.

Her hands were shaking so badly; Elanor opened the parcel her father had left her, to give her something else to think about. Inside was the red book. _There and back again, a Hobbits Tale, by Bilbo Baggins. The Downfall of The Lord of the Rings and the Return of the King, by Frodo Baggins. _Elanor wept quietly as she brushed her fingers over the smooth leather covering. She had never been allowed more then the briefest glance before, having always heard the stories from Sam himself.

Now she suddenly knew that her father had left for good. He would no longer have the chance to tell his story. She was the eldest Gamgee left. The only one to know.

It was down to her to make sure her father, Frodo, and their great adventure were never forgotten.

XX

Stood on the deck of the great elven ship, the wind blowing through his hair, Sam inhaled the salty sea smell. He didn't think he would ever tire of this. Though he had hated water of any sort before, he found the sea a wonderful place for thinking. Sam reached under the collar of his shirt, and pulled out a star shaped jewel on the end of a glittering silver chain. The Star of the Dundain, Strider's last gift to him. Sam fingered it between his fingers. It was so beautiful, that he felt he was really too small and insignificant to be worthy of such an elaborate gift. He let it drop round his neck, and continued to stare at the horizon.

A dark haired elf came to stand beside him, also looking out to sea.

"Can you see it Master Gamgee?"

"See what?" Sam asked, taking his eyes off the magnificent view, and looking up at the elf.

"The shore line. If you look yonder, you can see the shore of the great realm of Valinor." And when Sam turned his attention back over the edge of the rail, he could see, as though unveiled by some great curtain, the white cliffs of the elven realm.

The ship continued to laze its way through the waves, in no particular hurry. But as the shore grew closer, Sam squinted his eyes tight, and almost imagined that he could see a blurry vision of someone stood on the edge of the beach.

Someone stood waiting for him.

He smiled.

The story back home would go on, but Sam would no longer be a part of it.

Sam had his own story to finish.

And so with the end of that story, comes the end of this story.

Or just maybe, the beginning of another, that these words do not tell of.

If you take my meanin'.


End file.
